


Throwdown!

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Cooking, Cooking battles, Food Trucks, Kendricks Academy (Supernatural), Training Camp, cooking school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Teenager Dean Winchester aspires to become a full-time chef in his father John's family food truck and surpass his father's culinary skills, but John gets a big offer that requires him to travel around the world and park the food truck, so he has Dean enroll in Kendrick's Culinary Institute, an elite culinary school where students engage in food competitions.





	1. Tuna Cooked With Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> I want to state for the record here and now, I am not a professional chef, nor am I in cooking school, and all things I write about are in no way meant to be taken as such.
> 
> Also, the chapter length is subject to change, as the 4th season has yet to be released.

"Oh God, it's disgusting. This is a true abomination of cooking. I just might be an evil genius!" Dean Winchester exclaims as he tastes the food in front of him. "Tuna and peanut butter."

Then he laughs, unable to contain it, "Jesus. It's even nastier than I thought!"

"Dean!" Dean's dad, John, calls from inside the food truck. "Our judge is here."

"Be right there." Dean calls back, grabbing his bandana and tying it around his head. "Let's cook."

The pans sizzle, the food is flipped, and in minutes, two servings, one made by each Winchester, are set in front of their judge, Astrid, a girl only a few years younger than Dean, who stops by here for more than just the food.

All the surrounding customers ooh and ahh at the two bowls of chili, with John saying, "Enjoy.", while Dean takes off his bandana and says, "Bon appetit, Madame."

Astrid tries to stay calm as she tastes the delicious food from the Winchester Mystery Truck, but the flavors are just so heart-poundingly delicious.

It's dead silent for a few seconds as they all wait to hear her deliberation.

But then, she takes one finger, and points to their left, "This is the one.", and John raises his fist in victory.

Dean can't help but bang the counter with his fist in frustration, growling at having lost yet another match to his dad.

"Looks like you're still not quite up to my level yet, are you, Dean?" John asks, looking at Dean with a smug smile.

Dean starts to walk out, calling back, "Guess I've been beaten. For now."

But John's not gonna let him have the last word, "You realize you have to beat me at least once before you can say something like that, right? And how many times have you lost now? 600?"

That makes Dean stop, turn around and point a finger back in John's face, "You know as well as I do it's only 589. So don't even try to pull that with me, old man!"

John tries to say something encouraging, "Don't worry. You'll get there."

Dean's in no mood for pep talks, "Whatever you say, Dad. You don't know anything."

But, at the very least, they seem to make their customers happy, who are all too busy stuffing their faces with their cuisine of the day.

But Astrid still tries to assure Dean, "Yours was really good too, though, Dean. But John's was just completely out of this world."

Dean has his back turned to her, but he says quietly, "Sure...no problem."

Even the girl can see there's something off about his tone, "Huh?"

Dean tells her, "Care to try this new dish I just whipped up?"

Then Dean turns around, holding a plate of something she can't identify on sight, telling her, "I think you'll really like it."

Seeing there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, she agrees enthusiastically, "Sure! I'll try anything once!"

Dean holds up a spoonful, "It's pan fried tuna with peanut butter."

The girl starts to back away, and the crowd looks worried as well, while Dean keeps pursuing her, saying, "Just one bite. So nasty, you'll puke."

And next thing the girl knows, the spoonful is being shoved in her mouth.

It doesn't take long at all before she actually tastes it, and it's worse than she thought.

The art of cooking is a wide and astounding spectrum, no doubt about that, a never ending horizon filled with new ideas, some amazing, some even worse than tuna and peanut butter.

But for Astrid, the dish was enough to traumatize her enough to where a friend of hers finally takes her by the shoulder, giving Dean a dirty look as she leads Astrid away.

John, who saw everything, tells Dean from inside the truck, "Pretty good. But trust me, mine are waaaay worse than that. Remember when we ran out of peanut butter, so I tried to substitute sardines with the jelly?"

Dean now smiles as he looks back to his dad and says, "How could I ever forget? That should never have left the truck. But my peanut butter tuna is way more disgusting."

The two start arguing back and forth about who's dish is more gross, while simultaneously serving everyone that orders from their truck. In many ways, it's just another busy day for the Winchester father-son team.

As the sun starts to go down, the customers dwindle down, but not by much. Since his dad has the cooking handled for the moment, Dean makes himself useful by bringing the food to the customers himself so they don't have to wait in line.

But what they don't see is the suspicious looking black car parked about a block away from where the truck is set up.

But for the rest of the night, Dean just cleans up tables and throws away trash, whole muttering to himself, "Should've let the chili simmer for a few more minutes."

Then he hears someone walk up, and Dean turns to say, "Sorry, were clo-."

But then he sees who it is, and immediately, he's on guard.

The blonde woman in the pantsuit speaks first, clearly the leader, "Sorry to barge in. Looks like you're closing up for the night. Hope you don't mind some last minute walk-ins. You understand." And gestures her cronies to follow her as she walks right up to Dean, greeting him,

"Hello again. Nice to see you. Remember me?" This could be Dean's imagination, but he swears she actually puffs her chest out a little bit.

Dean already knows who she is, and so doesn't feel like wasting any more time with her than necessary, "Need something? We got Winchester style chili, and…"

The woman interrupts, "No, I'm not here for food today. No, instead, I'm here about…" she pulls out a paper she had tucked under her arm, "That little plan we were talking about. I'd be more than happy to explain it again, if you want."

Looking closer, Dean can see a mock-up flyer for what looks to be an apartment complex.

She goes on, "Were trying to follow other places example and bring luxury condos to this-hey!"

Dean promptly picks up the flyer and crumples it into a ball and throws it behind him carelessly, "Yeah yeah. You want our truck to go away, right? Believe me, you're not the first person to ask that. Save your breath and get the hell out of here. Our truck is not going anywhere."

If the woman is pissed, she doesn't look it, just says, "So you've told me."

She pulls out a business card, with her name, "Antonia Bevell" along with her contact information, and hands it to Dean. "Here's my card. Might change your mind. I know it can't be easy, especially lately. Pretty tough competition, huh?"

Dean says flippantly, "Well, not here."

Toni pretends to be intrigued, "Oh really?"

Dean calmly explains, "Here at Winchester Mystery Truck, we firmly believe the customer is always right, and do everything to give the customer exactly what they want.

Toni argues, "Sounds to me like you might just be exaggerating a tad. Ever stop to think what would happen if you found you COULDN'T give the customer what they want?"

She moves closer, so she's right in Dean's face as she asks, "Hm, Dean? How would you deal with a situation like that?"

Dean doesn't snap at her, just does the same thing with the business card and crumples it up into a ball as he says confidently, "If that were to ever happen, we'd gracefully park the truck and never start up again for the rest of our lives."

What Dean doesn't realize is she was counting on this, and asks, "Do I have your word on that?"

Dean nods, "Yes."

"Fine." Then she walks away with her goons, telling Dean, "I'll be back.", before disappearing into the night.

That taken care of, Dean calls to his dad, "Hey Dad! We got any holy water lying around? We really need to get all the unholy residue out of here."

John jokes back, "Nah, she's not worth it. Come back in here and help me finish up."

Dean does, and before long, they're parking the food truck and heading to bed at their motel of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!


	2. Gotcha! Pork Roast

Dean's walking back to the food truck with ingredients for breakfast in hand when his dad calls him.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"_You back at the food truck already?" _John asks, not even a greeting.

"No, just hustling up some grub for breakfast. Why? What's wrong?"

_ "Got something important that needs my full attention." _John says.

That doesn't sound like his dad at all, "Really?"

_ "It's gonna be an all day thing, and will probably even go well into tomorrow morning so don't even bother opening the food truck today." _

That's just makes Dean even more suspicious, but all he says is, "Sure, Dad."

But apparently John has something else on his mind, "_ Dean… _"

Dean waits patiently, "Yeah, Dad?"

John asks, "_ What are you planning to do once the school year's out? _"

That makes Dean stop walking altogether, hesitating before saying confidently, "Practicing cooking next to you in the truck. What else would I be doing?"

But apparently that wasn't the answer John was looking for, because all he says is, "_I see._" and hangs up.

Dean's left just staring at his phone, completely confused. "That was weird." Then, as he keeps walking again, he thinks out loud, "What could he possibly be doing that's so important to make him actually closes down the truck?"

But all of Dean's distracting thoughts are soon forgotten, as the second he unlocks the back doors, he sees all their meat inventory on the floor of the truck.

"It's covered in salt! It's completely ruined!"

He checks the other inventory, and it looks just as ransacked, "What, did someone try to rob the place?"

After a quick search finding the cash register untouched, he goes back out to the front of the truck and looks at the sign, and sees someone's covered the truck's name in paint, making it unreadable.

"Oh, you poor poor thing." Comes a voice Dean's very slowly coming to hate from behind him. "But you know what? I can almost picture what this place will look like without this little eyesore. So much better than yesterday. Maybe because now it looks like an actual dump."

There's a pause, then she informs Dean, "Now let's see. I'm craving a nice big, juicy steak. Always try to have one when I'm in this area. Has to be marbled, though. I'm not an animal. Only way to make sure I get all those natural flavors."

Then, Toni moves to one of the picnic right in front of the truck, and tells Dean smugly,

"So, Dean Winchester, I think I'm ready to order. One big juicy piece of meat."

Dean only glares at her, knowing she was responsible for this mess, but she's not phased,

"What's the matter, little boy? Can't do it? But I'm a customer, same as anyone else. And I believe yesterday you said very clearly, to my face, that if you can't give the customer what they want, you'd park the truck and never start up again. Then I guess that splotched paint on the sign isn't so odd after all. Guess you'll have to sell the truck next."

She never stops smiling, because in her mind, she's just given Dean a challenge he can't possibly meet.

But instead of walking away or throwing in the towel, he just lets out a deep breath, asks,

"You want some meat?"

The woman says nothing, clearly not expecting that, but Dean continues,

"Will that be all for today, ma'am?"

Then Dean grabs his bandana from his pocket and ties it around his head once more, and informs her,

"If you'll give me just a few moments, I'll have your order right out."

Then he walks right to her table, slams his hands on the table top, and swears, "And once I do, you will leave us the hell alone, never to darken our doors again!"

Admittedly, that seems to leave her slightly spooked, but Toni and her cronies are sure there's no way Dean can pull a meat dish out of his ass, not with them watching.

The first thing Dean does is run to back inside the truck, and starts peeling and chopping potatoes and dicing onions.

Then, he gets the potatoes into a pot to boil to get them nice and soft, then cooks the onions in a frying pan.

To Toni and her cronies, it's like the kid's a ninja in the kitchen, but there's no way Dean could be cooking a meat dish. Unless…

Toni turns to one of her cronies and demands, "There's no meat in there, correct?"

The crony nods his head vigorously, "Not one. We trashed every piece we could find."

That settled, Toni calls out to remind Dean, "I believe I ordered meat!"

Then she ponders to herself, "Then what's he making if there isn't?"

Dean's finished mixing the potatoes by hand, adds the fresh seasonings, adds a dash of salt, then ties the whole thing together and gets it in the oven in record time.

With the dish cooking, Dean goes back to the stove and grabs a bottle of cooking wine and pours some into a pan, adding soy sauce and butter as the alcohol slowly burns away.

Before long, Dean's got the dish at the window, and Toni is completely aghast, demanding,

"How in the everlasting hell did you manage to pull a fucking PORK ROAST out of your ass???"

Dean calmly exits the truck, carrying the plate over to their table, and informs her,

"Well, first off, this here's actually a potato.", pointing to the loaf like thing on the plate. "Wrapped it up in some bacon I was planning to use for breakfast tomorrow. It's kind of a misnomer."

Neither Toni nor her cronies can fully comprehend it,

"You're telling me that's a potato?"

"A misnomer…"

"...Pork roast?"

Dean nods, "You heard correctly. First I steamed the potatoes and-"

But Toni's already moving on and waving it off, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Dean feigns confusion, "I'm sorry, is there a problem, ma'am?"

Toni's in no mood to be made a fool of when she's supposed to be closing a deal, "Are you messing with me?"

Then she slams her own hands on the table top, reminding Dean,

"I specifically asked for meat! You don't get to negotiate your way around this, young man! If you can't do it, you're parking the truck! All the head chefs that work under me are highly respected and all have handsome salaries at five star restaurants at hotels that I'VE help make a reality! Your truck is a joke! And from what I'm looking at, there's no real value in opening up again at all!"

Instead of a response, Dean just marches forward and plops the dish right in front of her, saying calmly, "You want to see the "value" in the Winchester Mystery Truck, prepared to get a history lesson with this little dish right here."

Toni and Dean just stare at each other for a few seconds before Dean breaks the silence, one hand on the table as he says, "Please, enjoy."

Toni won't lie, just the smell alone is enticing, and what the hell. If the kids gonna go to all this trouble to make it, she might as well eat it so she can promptly spit it out.

She takes the fork, stabbing the roast, which lets out more steam from inside, the cuts a small portion, and raises it to her mouth, blowing on it to cool it off, then putting it in her mouth.

The second the flavors hit her tongue, it's like she's been hit by a wave of steam. Potato drenched steam that is. Every bite, the juices from the slowly cooked bacon floods her mouth. It's almost too much to bear.

But luck is just not on her side, as once she comes down from this small foodgasm, Dean's right in her face, sneering, "Looks to me like you're really liking your meal. Am I wrong? And from the very food truck you had written off as a dump, no less. Do you want me to tell you? The secret behind this dish's flavor?"

From the blissed out look on her face, Dean's got her full attention, so he tells her,

"Once I got the potatoes soft enough, I grabbed some mushrooms to absorb the fat. Then I diced some onions to sweeten it up, then just mixed them in with the spuds. After that, I wrapped the whole thing in the bacon, then let it slow cook in the oven, to really make the bacon nice and crisp.That lets the potatoes and mushrooms do their job to soak up all the natural flavors from the bacon. The result? Crispy on the outside, juicy melt-in-your-mouth on the inside. It's almost better than sex, wouldn't you agree?"

Toni's cronies are starting to drool from the smell as Dean tells them a little story,

"Not long ago, I was making potato salad during a BBQ week, but the meat's juices accidentally got into the salad. That's where my inspiration came from to make this particular dish. I took something that wasn't working, and turned it into something that did."

Toni tries to keep her composure as she says,

"Well...it doesn't matter! You can't...call….this…a meat dish!"

But already, she's wanting another bite. She reaches with her fork, but suddenly, the plate is pulled away by Dean.

"Hey! I'm not finished with that!"

Dean counters with an ultimatum, "If you want more, first things first. That you won't try to shut this truck down ever again."

Now that the dish is further away, Toni can think a little more clearer. "Ha! I don't think so."

Dean shrugs, "Alrighty then. Guess this wasn't so good after all." Then walks to a nearby trash can. "No point in hanging onto this. I'll just dump it in the trash."

But for Toni, that dish seems to have made her throw all rationality out the window, because she reaches out a hand, yelling, "STOP! I promise! Just don't throw it away. I want it!"

Dean doesn't say anything, just gives a knowing smirk and once he's close enough, plops it back down in front of her.

Even her cronies lean in for a taste, and they're all going just as nuts as Toni is. It's like they're being showered in the juices of both the bacon and the sauce.

Satisfied, Dean finally takes off his bandana, and says, "Bon appetit!"

The next morning, Dean's working on removing the paint from the sign, determined.

"This truck is closing over my dead body. I refuse to master my technique anywhere else."

Then he hears footsteps behind him, prompting Dean to turn around, "Huh?"

Then he sees who it is, "Oh, hey, Dad."

John gestures to the sign, "What the hell happened here?"

Dean briefly considers telling John what happened, then decides it's not worth it, "Oh nothing. Just a few customers that were a little pickier than our usual crowd."

Then he turns back to the sign to continue cleaning off the paint.

But then John says, "Dean…", and the way he says it, lets Dean know he's about to say something important.

John's eyes are all apologetic as he says, "For a couple of years...I'm sorry, but we're gonna be parking the truck."

The news is so shocking, Dean accidentally hits his head on the sign, while John just unlocks the truck and goes in, saying,

"But no worries. We'll be back at it in no time. Looks like I'll have some apologizing to do to our customers."

Once Dean's recovered from hitting his head, he says loudly, "How about you apologise to ME?"

John explains, "Old buddy of mine got in touch with me about working together again."

This is the first Dean's hearing about it, "Are you serious?"

John goes on, line Dean hadn't said anything, "So I'm gonna be busy for a while."

Dean demands, "We need to talk, Dad."

John just says, "Soon as I finish packing, I'm out of here."

Dean tries again, "Dad, can you just wait?"

John assured Dean, "I'll wire you money every now and again."

Dean gets more forceful, "I just said wait! I…" then tries to stop himself, before he cuts his losses, "I don't want to lose the truck!"

But out of nowhere, John pulls out a fist and thumps it to Dean's chest, and once their eyes meet, John tells Dean, "And I think it's about high time you got away from the truck too. Don't come back till you get some real guts."

Then, John hands Dean a booklet, called "Kendrick's Culinary Academy: Admissions Guide."

"Cooking school? Are you serious? Why would I need some fancy pancy degree to teach me what I already know?"

John replies easily, "I just think it's the perfect time, you know? The truck is gonna be closed anyway, and this way you'll even get some college credit under your belt. This'll be really good practice for you."

A few weeks later, Dean's driving to his destination, muttering, "This is bullshit." under his breath. Then, looking in the passenger seat, he sees the admissions guide, and he says, "This is so stupid. Paying some has-been to teach me how to cook? Yeah, no. I don't need a bunch of Yahoos to talk a bunch of nonsense at me, thank you very much."

He can almost picture it now, an old man talking about how to make something super healthy and mushy. Just the thought makes him want to puke.

But then when he's parked his car in the school's parking lot, his daydream is promptly interrupted when he sees two guys around his age who look like they're in the middle of a serious meltdown.

Dean's smart enough to not get involved, and just walks right past them.

But then, he's right at the entrance, with the big imposing sign proclaiming, "Kendrick's Culinary Academy".

On a whim, he pulls out his phone to play a voicemail he'd gotten from his dad earlier, before he'd driven himself down here, and hits play.

"_Dean...listen. You're going to be attending one of the top culinary schools in America. It's an institution for only the best of the best, and the graduation rate is only less than ten percent. _"

As Dean listens, he can't help but be intimidated by the big institution in front of him. How the hell does his dad expect him to get accepted here???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!


	3. God's Palate

Jack Kline lifts the bowl of minestrone soup to his mouth carefully, so as not to burn his mouth.

Within seconds, he's tossing it in the trash, declaring, "Disgusting!"

The student in front of him that made it looks crushed, and the other students don't look much better.

"I find it hard to believe any of you have made it this far if this is what you have the nerve to serve me."

Then he turns all his focus on the student that just served him, informing him, "That minestrone soup tasted like a day at the beach where a wave knocked me over, and I swallowed sand and salt water. You'll be starting over. And you took a few shortcuts with your mise en place, didn't you?"

The student is in complete shock, but Jack is ruthless, "Listen to me. I know your group is trying to find a more efficient way to handle your food. But you have to remember that all means nothing if the end result is an abomination of cooking that destroys one's palate."

That's enough for the student to bow his head in shame and say, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kline. Forgive me."

"Shit. I'm gonna stick out like the worst kind of sore thumb! All the other students here are rich!"

Dean replays the message from his dad again, this time letting it play all the way to the end,

"_ Dean...listen. You're going to be attending one of the top culinary schools in America. It's an institution for only the best of the best, and the graduation rate is only less than ten percent. Which means most of the people you meet won't last the first month. I'll be working in NYC, and not sure how long I'll be here. Been flying all around the world, stopping first in Germany, then France. Then I landed in New York just last night. But I have to be honest, son. Just the thought of you graduating from that school and actually topping me is almost laughable." _

Jack walks away from where the exam judging was being held, and barks at his right hand woman, Kaia Nieves.

Kaia wastes no time handing over the sheet of paper, "Just this, sir."

Jack takes it, and upon seeing what's on it, scoffs, "The transfer exams? You have to be kidding. I joined the Garrison to hold standards, not be everyone's babysitter. Guess I'll do it once I've changed out of my chef's jacket."

Meanwhile, Dean's still reeling from his dad's voicemail,

"Bastard. He honestly thinks my cooking is 'laughable'? Then I guess I'll just have to go all the way to the end, and prove him wrong."

But in his little rant, he fails to see the bench right in front of him, and bangs right into it, slightly disturbing the person sitting on it.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Didn't see you there."

The student waves it off, "Don't worry about it. You're a transfer student too, aren't you?" Then he gestures to the empty spot next to him, "Please. Have a seat."

Dean does, "Thanks."

The student explains, "The underclassmen exams were just posted today, and a lot of kids here are like us, transferring before we've even graduated high school, and taking the transfer exam."

Then the student introduces himself, "I'm Jeb Dexter. My parents own a fine dining French restaurant."

Dean smiles at the thought of having other people like him as friends, "That's a pretty cool coincidence. My family's in the food service industry too."

Jeb doesn't look phased, "Not that coincidental, actually." Then he gestures to the other students around them, "See that kid? He's set to take over as CEO of his family's restaurant chain. And that other one? His dad's a major pork distributor throughout the southern states."

Then he explains, "Nearly everyone here is associated with the food service industry. We're all on our way to take over for our parents."

Dean's definitely impressed, "Wow."

Jeb asks politely, "What's the name of your family's businesses?"

Dean snaps back and says, "Well, it's called Winchester Mystery."

Jeb looks like he's trying to remember if he's heard of it before, "Winchester Mystery, huh? So I'm guessing it's still on the pop-up stage?"

Dean laughs, "No, nothing that expensive. It's just a little food truck that moves-."

But then he's rather forcefully shoved off the bench, catching Dean completely off guard.

"A fucking food truck???" Jeb shouts, before standing up and looking down on Dean,

"You no good street urchin. You don't get to sit next to the likes of me! Let this be a lesson to you: this school has no place for the likes of dirty street rats like you! This as close to holy ground as you will ever hope to get in your lifetime! Only those who are neck deep in the world of fine dining can ever get close to learning all that you do here! Get the hell out of here! You shouldn't even be allowed the privilege of taking the written-."

But Dean's had enough, "Hey, shut up!" He gets up from the ground, getting up in Jeb's face as he yells back, "Don't you dare start making false assumptions, wiseguy! You don't know shit about me!" Then he promptly shoves Jeb to the ground, and storms off.

But as he makes his way to where his exam is being held, the whispers start up.

"Someone with a food truck seriously thinks he stands a chance with the transfer exam?"

"This is gonna be a laugh riot."

"This kid's a joke. Someone should really put him in his place."

Dean does his best to ignore the hell out of all of them, now a little worried, "This could get pretty tough pretty fast. If people are that quick to judge, what hope do I have with anyone that judges my exam?"

When he gets inside the building, a bunch of students are gawking at someone Dean can't see, but then he hears a voice from the front speak,

"All potential transfer students, I will be the judge for your transfer exams today. My name is Jack Kline."

Now that Dean can see him, he can't help but think, _ This kid? And he's wearing a uniform. He's the judge? _

The kid turns to the girl next to him, asking, "All right, what's today's assignment?"

The girl starts reading from the paper she's holding,

"First, we'll administer group interviews to review your applications. Once that's finished, you'll be required to make two dishes. Those who complete them-."

But then, Jack cuts her off, "Ugh. Do we really have to go through all that?"

But then, he gets an idea, "Okay. Kaia, have a cooking station set up right here."

Kaia clearly wasn't expecting that, but she just hurries off and goes about having several people put a makeshift kitchen together.

The other transfer students are completely confused,

"What the hell's going on?"

Jack turns to the ingredients that have been spread out, looks at them carefully, before picking up a single egg, turns back to the transfers, and informs them,

"In this challenge, your main ingredient is eggs. Make me one, and only one, well made dish. If you actually manage to impress me, you'll be allowed in. Fail, and you will be blackballed permanently."

The other transfer students are understandably rattled by this, but Jack's not done,

"Now that that's settled, you have only one minute to decide if you've got the guts to serve me. But because I'm merciful, I'll give you an opportunity to leave right now and save yourself the embarrassment."

Nobody needs to be told twice, and immediately, they make a run for the door, not willing to risk being permanently blackballed.

Dean, however, doesn't get why everyone is making a run for it, and when he sees Jeb, be grabs him by the shoulder, demanding, "Wait a minute! Why are you leaving?"

Jeb looks at him like he said he just ate live snakes for breakfast, "Are you serious? You can't tell me you have no idea who he is!"

Dean's face shoes no signs of lying as he says, "Not a clue. Fill me in."

Jeb tells him, "That's Jack Kline, owner of the best palate in the world. He has the nickname of God's Palate! It was discovered at the young age of three, and he quickly developed his talent from there. Wasn't long before high class restaurants were flying him in to taste their new dishes. Any famous chef you can name more than likely is one of his clients. If he tastes your food even once, it's almost a guarantee your reputation in the food service industry is over if he doesn't like it."

Then Jeb leaves, while Jack's smiling at what just happened.

"Just like I thought. A bunch of morons with nothing to offer me. I knew this whole thing was a waste of time. It never changes, year after year."

He turns to Kaia, asking, "Was that all for today?"

Kaia checks before confirming, "Yes, sir."

Jack starts walking away, "Then I'll be going back to my room where I'll be working on a new dish to make. Be sure to put it in the report that no candidates passed."

That would be the end of it, but then he hears from behind him,

"Excuse me?"

Jack jumps, clearly expecting the room to be empty, but when he turns, there's this punk looking guy, asking,

"So I can make anything I want, long as the main ingredient is eggs?"

This sends off a bunch of alarms in Jack's head, and he can't help but think, _ Is this kid actually... accepting my challenge? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!


	4. Transforming Egg Salad Sandwich

_ "So I can make anything I want, long as the main ingredient is eggs?" _

Neither Jack or Dean move for several seconds while Dean waits for Jack to respond.

Jack has no idea how to process this. Nobody has ever stepped up to an impossible challenge like the one he's just set, and now this nobody's gonna try and say he can?

But Jack only says, "Long as the eggs are fully incorporated, you can make any dish you want." But then, because this guy's attitude is starting to piss him off, he asks, "But are you sure you want to give it a try? You can always-."

Dean suddenly bursts out laughing, telling Jack, "Phew. I was worried. You had me thinking I was gonna flunk before I'd even made one dish! Can you imagine?"

That's when Kaia very forcefully shoves herself in between Dean and Jack, looking down at Dean as he asks, "Do you know who you're currently disrespecting?"

Once again, Dean's in the dark, other than what that Jeb kid told him, "Not really…"

Kaia has no problem informing him, "You're talking to none other than one of the top students in this entire schools, and the youngest member in history to ever hold a seat at the Garrison, Jack Kline!"

"Wow. I can't believe I'm holding a knife like this! These things are like a grand a piece!"

That doesn't sound right, and when Kaia looks, she sees why.

Apparently, while Kaia was making introductions, Dean had wandered off to look at the kitchen utensils, including their state of the art knives.

"Pay attention!" Comes the shout behind him, and when he turns to look, he sees two very irritated people staring back. "Something wrong?"

Jack demands, "I'm gonna ask you again, because I don't think you were really listening: do you actually think you can pass my exam?"

Dean looks like he's been caught off guard, "Oh. Well…" then he pulls out a honing steel, along with a knife of his own, dragging the knife back and forth in a rhythmic motion as he asks, "Long as it tastes good, that's what matters, right?"

Then he stops, to show off the newly sharpened and honed knife, "Then absolutely. What're we waiting for?"

Now Jack's really starting to get pissed. _ Who does this guy think he is? _

But because Kaia's such a good assistant, she's already one step ahead, handing over a document and whispering, "This is his file."

Jack takes it and proceeds to read it out loud, "Dean Winchester…" then he sees what he was looking for, "Your family runs a food truck?"

Jack looks at Dean, who's checking the eggs, thinking, _ Street food for a street urchin. He has no respect for fine dining cuisine, does he? Same way a rat can never understand the true value of gold. _

Because he's still a gentleman, Jack says, "Well then, for this exam, you get the privilege of having me to taste your food. I'll bet anything the dish will be the equivalent of baby food."

But now that Dean's gotten comfortable, he smiles, telling Jack, "I think for this little challenge, I'm gonna be serving you a crowd favorite from my family truck!"

Then he pauses to pull out his bandana, tying it around his head, and finishing his thought,

"Coming up quick! Just give me a few minutes."

Both Jack and Kaia watch as Dean immediately starts mixing ingredients into a bowl, while simultaneously heating up a griddle.

Kaia notes, "Eggs are a good ingredient in many dishes throughout the US, and the East.", then looks at Jack, who's still watching Dean, thinking, _ Jack eats so many egg dishes from five star restaurants nearly every day. How does this guy expect compete with any of them? _

Dean then takes a lot off a lid that had been sitting there for several minutes, revealing newly hard boiled eggs, and combines them with the other ingredients in the bowl.

As Jack watches, he contemplates to himself, _ So he's hard boiled the eggs. But what exactly is he planning with all of those ingredients? _

Meanwhile, Dean brushes butter on two slices of bread, then places them on the griddle butter side down, then places two slices of cheese on the pieces of bread.

Jack finally moves forward, demanding, "Dean Winchester, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean pauses here, asking, "I'm sorry, what?"

But once he realizes what Jack means, he laughs, "Oh, I get it. You still haven't figured out what I'm making, have you?"

Seeing Dean's not really taking this seriously, Jack yells, "I could have your ass thrown out of here right here and now, without taking a single bite, and I will not waste any of my valuable time on slop! Since once again, you've failed to understand the gravity of the situation, I'll say it one last time: if you want a prayer of a chance at passing, you have to make something that my godly palate will find suitable."

For a second, it looks like Jack's finally gotten through to Dean, but then Dean ruins it by saying, "Fine, fine. I'll tell you. I'm making a dish from Winchester Mystery Truck's Secret Menu.", before going back to mixing his ingredients.

Jack is not impressed by this description, "Secret Menu, huh? I know that's just a marketing ploy, but trickery like that doesn't fool the likes of me. You're being judged by taste alone."

And finally, Dean decides it's close enough to being finished that he can tell them what he has planned, "Good old fashioned egg salad sandwich."

Upon hearing that, neither Jack or Kaia day a word. Because there's no way this kid can think he'll be allowed in on something as pedestrian as a sandwich.

Jack is the first to recover, and slams a hand down on the counter, shouting, "I've had about enough of your childish games! No matter how much you try to cover it up, you're nothing more than a fry cook. I blew off way more important things than this to be here."

Then Jack starts to walk away, with Kaia following, but then he hears from behind him, "But let's not forget, this isn't your average egg salad sandwich."

That makes Jack stop and turn, only slightly curious to hear more.

"You see, this little thing I'm making here is actually a Transforming Egg Salad Sandwich."

What none of them see is a rather old man waiting in the wings, eating a leftover piece of Chicago deep dish pizza, listening in on the whole thing as Jack asks, "Transforming Egg Salad Sandwich?"

Dean goes on, "It's almost done, soon as the cheese has finished melting for me."

Jack thinks, _ Dean Winchester, what kind of bells and whistles do you have the nerve to try and use on me? _

Then, in a flash the likes of which could only be obtained by being a fry cook, the egg salad is spooned onto the bread open faced, and Dean's inviting Jack, "Dig in."

Needless to say, the expectations are not even close to being met.

While Dean takes off his bandana, Kaia takes a closer look, noting, "Like I thought. It's just a normal egg salad."

Jack turns his head away in disgust, "This is nothing more than a little kid cooking for Mommy. I'm not even remotely tempted to take a bite. I have a palate that's been appropriately nicknamed God's Palate. Only well trained, extravagant and subtly made dishes are ever put in front of me. I only eat world renowned cuisine. Something you clearly have no respect for if you think serving me something like this…" Jack makes a rude gesture to the open faced sandwich, "Is good enough to get you in the front door."

Jack's really had enough now, and walks away again, "This exam is finished. I don't even have to taste this to fail you."

But damn it all, Dean stops him again, "But I haven't put the finishing touches on this meal yet."

This kid just doesn't know when to throw in the towel, does he? But Jack still turns around, demanding, "And what could you possibly be referring to?"

Dean carefully lifts one of the pieces of bread, so Jack can see for himself.

It takes Jack a second, but once he sees it, it's undeniable. _ That's not mayonnaise, is it? _

Dean tells Jack, "Take a good look. See, the fun in making a sandwich…" Here, he pushes the plate closer."...is when you're squishing the two slices of bread together, am I right?"

Then he proceeds to do just that, and Jack even makes a little gasp when he sees the egg salad squish in between the bread.

Jack thinks, _ The heat of the melted cheese is seeping into the salad. And as it does, more and more of the salad combines with it. _

But then his sensitive nose picks up on something. _ Wait. Is that Greek yogurt I smell? It's like with every second the cheddar cheese combines with it, the scent of yogurt is gradually building. So that's it. Transforming Egg Salad Sandwich. It has two completely different components added, so it's completely different from what people usually assume. Then I just have to taste this little sandwich here for myself. _

Jack's still completely judgemental as he says, "Fine. I'll admit this is interesting enough to take one bite. But remember, it's only one."

Dean laughs, but Jack demands, "Quit being so smug and hand me that sandwich, you moron."

Dean gladly slides the sandwich closer, "Order up."

It feels like several minutes before Jack finally cuts the sandwich in half, and picks up one of the halves, raising it to his mouth and taking the smallest bite he can while still getting the flavors.

Jack's not too sure what he was expecting, but once he's snapped back, he realizes he actually tasted the dish without even judging it, something he never does. And what exactly is that cheese?

"Hold it right there. Are you actually going for another taste? What happened to only needing one to know everything?"

Once Jack realizes Dean actually caught him about to take another bite, he gets defensive,

"What's your problem? You don't get to interrupt God's Palate while he's working! I need complete silence!"

Dean backs off only a little, "Oh relax. I was just messing around."

But Jack still goes in for another bite, then says confidently, "Chobani."

Dean smiles, "Survey says yes. That little sauce is made from Greek yogurt. Typically, egg salad isn't considered healthy because it's made with mayo, which is typically a combination of oil, egg yolks, and vinegar or lemon juice. When I replace the mayo with Greek yogurt, it manages to keep the flavor of egg salad with the added bonus of more protein. Then, I combined it with some onion powder, paprika, garlic powder. Then, I grilled one side of two slices of pumpernickel bread with cheddar cheese facing up, then just spooned the egg salad onto the bread and let the cheese do the rest."

_So the Chobani is a means of a healthier alternative, packed with its own protein and infused with the cheddar cheese. Wait. How is this possible? The sharp notes and the gooiness from the_ _cheddar cheese is blending with the tang from the Greek yogurt, making the hard boiled eggs go down nice and smooth. It's like with_ _every bite, the smoothness and the tang are dancing all across my tongue! The melted cheese is dramatically elevating the simpleness of the hard boiled egg. It's unlike anything I've ever tasted! _Jack's thoughts are all hitting him at once the more he thinks about the sandwich.

_ It's just once huge rainstorm of flavors previously unknown to me! _

Then Dean's smugness comes out again,

"Well? How is it? You glad you didn't fail me on the spot after all?"

Jack's not so far gone to where he can't respond, and snaps, "Shut up! I'm nowhere near done judging."

But Dean takes that moment to press his luck, "With a little ingenuity and resourcefulness, even the most pedestrian dishes can be elevated! And that, right there, is what the Winchester Mystery Truck has to offer."

Jack, meanwhile, is visibly shaken from what he's just tasted. _ No! I'm a world renowned chef, with a palate nobody can even come close to! There's no way in hell I'm approving this! _

Jack looks at Dean, as well as what he's wearing, and thinks, _ This was made by a street rat! _

But he still can't stop himself from bringing the sandwich up to his mouth, _ I'm not approving this. I'm not! I won't let myself approve! _

Then, lo and behold, he takes a third bite, and immediately, he's overwhelmed by the flavors again. But you'd never know it to look at him, as he looks like he's still somehow keeping his composure. But inside his head, it's like he's fighting a war against his own instincts.

_ I'm not approving this! There's no way! _

Dean's doing nothing to make this easier, saying flippantly, "Guess you're right. I'm just another lowlife street urchin. And you may be America's Sweetheart in the food world who possesses God's Palate. But you know something?" He looks right at Jack, who's still struggling to say something, anything, to wipe that smug smile off his face. "When all you ever do is sit on your high horse and judge all us common folk on the ground, you'll never go anywhere in the kitchen. But you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Kaia tries to help, "Jack?"

Dean asks, "Well, how about it? Winchester style egg salad sandwich. Is it worthy or not?"

Here, he points a finger at Jack, "I dare you to say it.", knowing how hard Jack's struggling. "What's that?"

Finally, Jack speaks, "It's... it's…"

Dean smiles, ready to hear what he's been waiting for, "Let me hear it."

"DISGUSTING!!!!" is the word that finally comes out of Jack's mouth. No way is Jack ever admitting how hard that one word alone actually was.

Well. That definitely wasn't the word Dean was expecting to hear. But the judge has spoken. His food didn't pass. With nothing else for him to do, he packs up his knives and goes, not sure what he's going to do now.

Jack storms his way down the hall, yelling out loud, "Who does that asshole think he's trying to fool? He's a complete airhead! The most disrespectful candidate I've ever seen! And towards me, Jack Kline? That's enough to make him permanently blackballed in my book!"

Jack's so wound up, he actually stops and punches a wall, unable to hold onto all this anger anymore.

But once that passes, he feels a sharp shooting pain in his hand from punching the wall, and he rubs it to try and sooth the pain away.

"Dean Winchester...this academy has standards you will never be able to meet."

Then Jack finally reaches the office, where he places a call, informing the caller,

"Hello, this is Jack." A pause. "That's right. Please tell the school's dean, my grandfather, that in today's transfer test...there were no students that passed the exam."

But nobody bothered to throw out Dean's sandwich when they all left, so it's still just sitting there when the man that was listening in on the test walks up.

He lifts up the uneaten half of the sandwich and takes only one bite. He stops to savor the flavors, then smiles. He picks up the paper that shows a failing mark on Dean's transfer application, and crumples it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> The dish Dean makes in this chapter can be found here: https://www.foodfaithfitness.com/healthy-egg-salad-grilled-cheese-sandwich


	5. Opening Ceremony

_ It's freezing cold as a redhaired girl turns to her family and friends, who came to see her off before she gets on her plane. _

_ "Well, guess I should get on the plane before it takes off." she says. _

_ "Charlie…" her mom says, tearing up a little. "I still can't believe you're going to cooking school! It feels like just yesterday you were in kindergarten!" _

_ Charlie hugs her mom one last time, "Aw, mom. You don't have to worry about me." _

_ A friend calls out, "Of course not! Your cooking is the best we've got! You're gonna do great at that fancy school!" _

_ Finally, her mom pulls away, "Oh, I hope you're gonna be alright. Here, take this with you." She hands Charlie a small bag, and when Charlie pulls it out, she squeals. _

_ It's a little Hermione statue, her favorite character from the Harry Potter series. _

_ "I wanted you to have a little good luck charm." _

_ Charlie's so touched, all she can say is, "Thank you!" _

_ But finally, she has to get on the plane, and with a final goodbye wave, she gets on the plane and lands in the state of Kansas, where Kendrick's Culinary Academy resides. _

_ She looks out the window, smiling as she thinks to herself, Thanks everyone. I just know I'll become an amazing chef, then I can come back home! _

If only that confidence had bled into her cooking ability, because almost the moment she stepped on campus, her grades were anything but amazing.

It was nothing but a line of Ds and D-s, until finally, she actually failed an important exam, along with being handed a final warning, which means if she fails just one more assignment, that's it. Game over. Flying home with her tail between her legs, with no chance of redemption.

Thoughts like these are what's running through her head as she makes her way to Kendrick's Opening Ceremony, along with,

_ Charlie Bradbury, in the first year in culinary school, is already stepping on a landmine! _

A short while later, the Opening Ceremony begins, with the speaker now saying,

"I present to you, the academic insignia, as well as our new freshman representative, Jack Kline."

"Thank you." Jack says to the speaker as he walks on stage, where the speaker pins the school insignia onto Jack's uniform.

Among the students are chit chat, ranging from,

"He's already top of his class."

to

"He's really easy on the eyes, too."

Meanwhile, Charlie's still in mid freakout when the speaker speaks up again,

"And now, to begin our ceremonial address. Introducing, the school's director, Mr. Azrail Kline!"

Needless to say, everyone in the crowd is instantly terrified.

"That man has all fine dining cuisine wrapped around his finger!"

"The entire food industry bows down to him!"

"God himself would cower in fear of him!"

"He's the Horseman of Death! The Grim Eater!"

When the man finally speaks, everyone is instantly silent,

"Welcome to Kendrick's Culinary Academy. Congratulations on your ability to make it this far. For the past few weeks, you've mastered the basics of food preparation, as required upon entering. You've also gained more insight into your ingredients. You've already surpassed many drills where you've had to make dishes. You've listened to a variety of lectures, including cooking theory, the value of nutrition, the health of the public, skill cultivation, and perhaps the most important in your eyes, managing a restaurant. Now, as you stand before me at the beginning of the rest of your cooking future, you'll be faced with challenges, the likes of which aren't just relying on your technique or personal knowledge, but also a personal test to see if you really have what it takes to make it in the food service industry as a chef. Which means the majority of you will offer yourselves up on a silver platter for the more deserving among you who will be advancing forward!"

This speech is doing nothing to settle Charlie's nerves, but the directors still not finished.

"Last year, there were 900 freshmen that passed the entrance exam. By the time they were supposed to be sophomores, that number had dwindled down to a mere 56. The amateurs and the ones that fail to meet our standards are promptly expelled with no exceptions. With a group of a thousand freshman, only 100 of them will prove themselves worthy of advancing. Among that one hundred, you can count on one hand who makes it to graduation. It's almost a given you will not be one of them. But that does not make it impossible. Know the recipes, cook the food. Good luck to you all."

Then Director Kline moves to the side, while unseen, Jack is musing to himself.

_ Kendrick's School's pride stems from educating the select few chosen through a grueling selection process. If you make it here, you'll make it anywhere. But even so, I pity those in my classes. The moment you were born, second place was all you could ever hope to reach. There's only one spot for someone to obtain the crown jewels of Kendrick's Culinary Academy: me, Jack Kline." _

Back on the stage, the speaker says into the microphone, "And as the final thing on the agenda, I'd like to introduce a new incoming student."

This strikes Jack as odd, _ Weird. Guess someone got past a different reviewer. _

But that just makes his thoughts take a turn for the worse, _ Dean Winchester...makes me want to puke to even think about it. Oh well. What do I care? I failed him, now I'll never see him again. _

But in the middle of his mental rant, he realizes the incoming student made their way to the stage, and is about to introduce himself.

"Alright, I'll make this short, sweet and to the point. I'm sure you're all ready to go back to your dorms to study..."

Jack would know that voice anywhere. "What the hell???"

"My name is Dean Winchester. And if I'm being completely honest here, I consider it an honor to have been accepted to this school as step one in my career."

That makes the crowd start whispering, but Dean keeps going,

"I make no excuses. My acceptance was actually a surprise to even myself, but know this. I have no intentions of being usurped by a bunch of Mary Sues who think cooking is supposed to be a breeze when they've never worked a day in their life. I mean seriously. But, now that I'm here, I might as well put myself in the top spot."

Then he steps away from the microphone, resulting in a bunch of angry whispering, while Dean gives one last, "See you at graduation!" with a wave, then walks off the stage.

"Phew. Glad that's over." Dean says to himself, but once he looks up, he sees a familiar face. "Hey! I know you! You're Jack, right?"

Jack's too startled to say anything other than a pissed off huff, so Dean keeps talking,

"Jesus. Public speaking was never my strong suit. Never really got comfortable with it either. How do you think I did? Was it too much?"

But Jack's got other things on his mind, stepping up and shoving a finger in Dean's chest, "How the hell is this humanly possible??? What are you doing here, of all places?"

Dean pulls out a piece of paper, explaining awkwardly, "I uh, got this notice in the mail saying I'd passed. So I figured it would be really rude of me if I didn't at least show up, right?"

Jack can see for himself that yes, Dean's holding a notice proclaiming an applicant has passed an exam, but knows damn well he gave Dean no such thing. "That's not possible."

Dean agrees, "That's what I thought. You really had me thinking I didn't get in. After all, God's Palate himself said my food was disgusting."

Dean looks at him suspiciously as he says this next part, "You know, it's not nice to call someone's food disgusting if you don't really mean it. Try being honest once in a while and just say how you really feel."

That makes Jack even more defensive, "Excuse me?!" _ Nothing is right about this at all! I know for a fact I failed him! He shouldn't be here at all! _

Thankfully, Jack manages to keep his dignity intact as he snaps, "I'm going to make myself perfectly clear so even you can understand: I had nothing to do with your acceptance to this school. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be standing here at all. Not you, nor your second rate cooking. There's obviously been a serious lapse of judgement, or you've been accepted by a simple clerical error. You really think you're going for the 'crown jewels'? I've heard dad jokes that are funnier than that. All incoming students who've actually passed their exams have already learned so many techniques used in fine dining restaurants. Stuff you clearly lack, and will never be able to survive without."

Then he walks away, with one last taunt, "Have fun perpetually in dead last!"

That should be it, but as always when he encounters Dean Winchester, Dean speaks to his retreating back, "Entry level training, you say?"

Of course Jack has to stop upon hearing that, turning around and saying, "That's correct."

Dean keeps talking, "The first time I ever held a knife in my hand, I was 6. My dad showed me how to handle it so I wouldn't cut myself or anyone else. This far, I've spent the last 16 years in the kitchen!"

That definitely makes Jack pause, having not expected a confession like that from Dean.

Dean keeps going, now a little pissed, "I'm not gonna take you calling my food 'disgusting' lying down."

Dean turns around to look right at Jack as he then says, "Slandering my family's food truck is something I refuse to accept. Just you wait, Jack Kline. I will make that mouth of yours pronounce my food 'delicious', and prove exactly what my food means to me."

Meanwhile, Director Kline smiles, having heard every word said between the two. Looks like he made the right call in accepting Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!


	6. Boeuf Bourguignon

While everyone else files out of the ceremony gossiping about the new transfer student's nerve, Charlie is even worse off than before, her thoughts spiraling out of control,

_ I am so dead. It's almost a guarantee my name will be the first one to be cut from the records! I barely got by in the entrance exam, and as the days have gone by, I'm getting worse every day! _

But she's still determined to make sure she stays, _ No. I'm not gonna let myself get thrown out! All my family and friends from home that got me in in the first place are counting on me! I just need to focus. I'm this close to being thrown out. I just have to keep my head down and not piss anyone off like that new cocky incoming student. _

Now that she's actually feeling better, she gets up to walk to her next class, resolved, _ I'll just make sure to stay the hell away from him! _

But she never could've anticipated is the assignment awaiting her in her next class, as the teacher's aide speaks.

"Class, starting today, you will be split into different classrooms for the lectures, and cooking with an assigned partner."

Charlie tries her best to stay calm, but everyone in her class looks so intimidating, she can't even imagine who she's been assigned to.

But then he's right there, and even though he's all about being friendly, "Hey there!", Charlie can only think about how the universe just has to be pissed off at her to pair her with the incoming student, Dean Winchester.

_ Why me? Why me??? _

Then they're escorted to the cooking room and assigned to their cooking stations, while Dean won't stop talking.

"Wowsers. I don't think I've had a cooking teacher since I was really young."

Charlie's not the only one who's not happy about sharing a class with him.

"He's such a jerk."

"Jackass."

"Did you hear all that crap he said at the opening ceremony?"

"The whole freshman class heard him! Hope someone knocks him flat and wipes that smug smile right off his face."

But either Dean's completely oblivious or he's choosing to ignore everyone, because he's focused on his partner, who's literally sitting on the floor, "But anyway, your name's Charlie, right?

Then he sees she's doing something weird with her hands, "Uh, what are you doing? Some kind of weird pre cooking thing?"

Charlie flinches at being caught, then tells him before she can think better of it,

"I uh, just thought it would help me uh, calm some of my nerves."

Dean seems to be surprised by this, "You're actually nervous? Why?"

That makes her even more nervous, but seeing how Dean's going to be her partner whether she likes it or not, she admits,

"Well, it's because if I fail just one more assignment, I'll be thrown out of here."

Dean's trying to understand, "Okay...but isn't this place for the elite? If you're doing so badly, why did they even let you in?"

And that's like an arrow to the chest, _ Damnit. Just when I swore to keep my head down and not cause trouble, I get the short straw and get paired with the incoming student. This is completely unfair! _

But Dean's all smiles as he introduces himself,

"Anyway, I'm Dean Winchester. But it'll be easier on everyone if you just call me Dean. Nice to meet you!"

Charlie replies reluctantly, "Uh, okay... I'm Celeste. But everyone calls me Charlie."

Unfortunately, introducing herself only makes her more nervous, _ God, it's like everyone's eyes are putting a target on our backs! How does he not see them? _

Then the instructor finally walks in, making everyone turn their heads as he says,

"Attention! Good morning. It's time for learning, young chefs."

Immediately, the students reply, "Good morning, Chef!"

Dean tries to pronounce the name on the board, "Uh, coke-rain?"

In her nervousness, Charlie manages to explain, "That's Laurent Cochrane!"

Cochrane speaks with a slight accent as he sets his books down, "The moment you set foot in any kitchen, you and you alone are responsible for the food that comes out of it, which should be nothing less than extraordinary. Regardless of how much training you've had or the environment you were raised in, the rules in my classroom are final. If you produce anything less than an A level dish, it's automatically an F."

Naturally, Charlie's freaking out even more upon hearing that, _ This can't be! My bad luck just keeps getting worse! My first class is with Cochrane??? _

Next to her, Dean notes, "Yikes. Guy's pretty strict, isn't he?"

Charlie hastily explains, "That man is famous worldwide for being strict, even by Kendrick's standards! Just last year, he failed an entire class of more than 60 students! 20 of them dropped out just from listening to his lectures! It's no wonder he has the nickname of The Chef that Never Smiles."

Dean takes that all in, "Oh really?" as Cochrane speaks up again, while writing the information on the board behind him,

"Chefs, today you'll be making a Boeuf Bourguignon. It's a famous classic dish in French cuisine, and all the instructions you must follow are on the board. You'll have two hours to complete this dish, then bring them to me."

He pauses to make sure everyone is paying attention, then says, "And with that...allez cuisine!"

Immediately, it's a mad house as everyone grabs their ingredients, while Dean and Charlie stay at their station.

Dean's stuck on the chef's parting words, "Did I hear him say 'Allah cuisine'?", while Charlie's trying to keep a cool head,

_ Guess we'll just have to give it our best! Just stay calm, and work through it step by step. _

But when she looks at Dean again, she can't help but think, _ Dean acts so confident. That has to count for something in his cooking, right? _

But that hope is dashed when Dean asks, clearly confused, "Uh, not to be a dunce, but what exactly is buff... whatever it is he just said?"

That puts Charlie on high alert, asking, "Oh no. Please tell me you're joking. You've never made it before?!"

Dean shakes his head, "Nope. Not even once."

That just makes Charlie want to pass out at all her bad luck coming to a head, while Dean keeps talking,

"But from the recipe, it just sounds like a really fancy beef stew with bacon. Sounds easy enough, right? I'm sure this is gonna be a piece of cake. I'll go take a look for myself." And walks away from their station.

Charlie continues her freakout, _ That's it. I'm dead. Completely and utterly dead._, while Dean walks to the front of the classroom so he can get a better look at the recipe.

All around them, students start chopping vegetables or cooking the meat, while glaring at Dean's apparent nonchalance.

Charlie finally manages to calm down enough to get started, while keeping the steps straight in her head as she does them,

_ Saute the mushrooms in butter, then drop them in the pot with the meat. Then let the whole thing simmer over low heat. _

_ _

Once that's done, she claps a lid onto the open pot, making sure it's on so none of the steam can get out. _ Now I don't take out the meat for 40 minutes. _

But because she's just standing there watching it, she gets more nervous. _ Now I don't take it out for 39 minutes. No, 38! _

Meanwhile, Dean is calling Charlie from somewhere else, "Hey, Charlie! Check this out! There's so many different seasonings in here!"

But that seems to have given Charlie a small reality check, _ I probably look dumber than dumb as the only one freaking out. _

But then she remembers, _ Oh crap. I'm supposed to start plating!,_ and moves away from the pot to do just that.

Behind her back, two chefs at the next station over laugh, and quickly move in to put their plan into action.

By the time Dean finally comes back to his station, he feels pretty confident he can pull it off. However, he sees something on the stove that immediately catches his attention.

"Charlie, did you adjust the lid on the pot at some point?"

Charlie's still working on plating, so when she hears that, all the alarm bells go off in her head as she turns around.

"What? No, of course not!"

She moves back to the pot, reminds Dean, "It's supposed to simmer for another 20 minutes."

At hearing that, Dean hears some snickering from behind him, and once he turns to look, he sees two chefs with smug smiles on their faces. 

Dean doesn't like that at all, and immediately opens the lid, and both him and Charlie are disheartened by what they see.

Apparently those two bozos thought it would be hilarious to dump a huge handful of some kind of white substance right on top of their meat.

"What the hell is that?" It's only because of how panicked Charlie is that she can't fully process what she's seeing, so Dean dips one finger into the white stuff to taste it.

"Salt. Someone just dumped a handful of salt all over our dish."

That sends Charlie's anxiety through the roof, "Oh no. What the hell are we gonna do?! We can't use it anymore. All that salt's gonna set us back by a whole hour just so we can get it tender, then soak up all the flavors. And another 30 minutes on top of THAT so the flavors blend into the sauce!"

A look at the clock prompts her to add, "And we can't do any of it because we have half an hour left! There's no way we can serve this to Chef Cochrane! It's a guaranteed failing grade!"

In her mind's eye, she sees her family and friends, all so proud of her for going to cooking school, and now it's all about to be taken away from her.

_ I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. _She thinks as she can't think of anything else to do but wait for the inevitable.

But then, from behind her, she hears the sound of a tray being plunked down onto their counter.

"Here's our backup ingredients." Dean says, showing Charlie the meat, carrots, mushrooms and other vegetables for the dish. "So you wanna take the lead here?"

Charlie has no idea how Dean can possibly think of starting now, "What? You have to be kidding. Dean...if we start over now, we'll never finish in time!"

Dean starts fiddling with something in his pocket, telling Charlie, "Cochrane gave some pretty good tips, didn't he? We're students, but more importantly, we're still chefs."

Charlie says nothing as Dean pulls out what looks like a bandana and ties it around his head, telling her,

"Then regardless, food must always be served when the customer asks for it! So you gonna help me or not?"

This whole display has Charlie deciding to just follow Dean's lead, "Okay."

Dean opens his knife case, pulls out his chef's knife, and immediately starts chopping the onions.

Charlie makes herself busy, handing Dean the seasonings, "Here's the salt, pepper and fresh seasonings!"

Dean nods, not looking up, "Got it covered."

Dean then proceeds to toss garlic as well as a secret ingredient that will help pull this dish off, while on the other side of the room, the saboteurs laugh about pulling it off.

One of them says, "Guess he's not so smug after all."

"Don't think so. There's no way they'll pass now."

Meanwhile, Chef Cochrane tastes another group's finished dish, telling them,

"This is acceptable. You pass."

The saboteurs go back to their station, smug,

"Shouldn't be too long before another team finishes. Only the sauce remains. Let's go."

But then, they hear, "Chef Cochrane, our dish is ready for evaluation."

This leaves the saboteurs shocked, "What? That's impossible! How?"

Dean sets the dish in front of Chef Cochrane, with Charlie a few steps behind, "Enjoy, sir."

There's no change on the chef's face as he lifts his fork to the meat to test the tenderness.

Only once he does, he notices something. "This meat is at the perfect tenderness. Fall off the fork tender, even."

Then he looks up, telling them, "I noticed the two of you had a small accident earlier. How were you able to get this result in such a short amount of time?"

Dean smiles, and holds up the secret ingredient, "That's easy, chef. I threw in some honey. I used just enough to rub it all over the meat before I had it simmer, then put a few drops in the seasoning."

Chef Cochrane quirks an eyebrow only slightly as he asks, "Did you now?" Then he looks down at the dish again, "Honey has an enzyme called protease, which breaks down proteins faster than simmering alone. And you used it on the rib cut to make it tender."

Then as he takes a knife to cut a piece, Charlie finally speaks up, "Dean, how could you have possibly known to use honey to get us to finish on time?"

Dean explains easily, "Some time ago, I was reading a cookbook that explained how pineapple juice works really well as a meat tenderizer. But because I was so young, there was no way I was going to waste money just to buy a pineapple for that. So, I turned to the stuff we had on hand, trying out everything I could to see what could do the same thing. Before long, I had my answer."

He holds up the jar.of honey again, "Lasts ridiculously long, and has so many different uses even outside the kitchen. But if you still can't believe it, try it yourself."

Dean cuts a small portion with another fork, and hands it to Charlie. "Here you go."

Both Charlie and Cochrane take their bites at the same time, and for Charlie, it's like an explosion of sweetness on the tongue.

It's like the honey is slowly melting all her troubles away, she just wants to swim in a big pool of honey for the rest of her life, that's how good it is.

But the other students are fixated on something else,

"Chef Cochrane is smiling!"

That makes Charlie snap out of her little daydream, and sure enough, there it is.

The stern chef that everyone said was supposed to be a hardass, is smiling from a dish they were able to produce because of Dean Winchester.

Immediately, Cochrane sets down his fork and informs them, "Chef Dean and Chef Charlie, this dish is nothing less than an A level dish. But…"

That makes Charlie flinch, but it turns out to be for nothing as Cochrane says,

"It's only because I'm not authorized to give you a higher grade that you're being given an A. This dish is nothing short of perfection."

Charlie beams as Dean takes his bandana off, "You're welcome, chef."

Meanwhile, the saboteurs are in complete shock.

"Their dish was better than before? That's insane."

But, because they're so focused on what just happened, they completely forget about their sauce, and it's burnt beyond repair.

Even worse, when the other guy tries to season it, he winds up dumping the whole container into it.

It's Cochrane who describes it best upon being served this burnt and over seasoned mess,

"You two, have failed."

In the other classroom, the students are patting themselves on the back as they look at their As.

Maximillian Banes laughs, "Was that a cinch or what, Ali?"

Ali nods, "When is it not?"

But as she cleans, she thinks to herself, _ Too bad me and Dean weren't in the same class. I would've loved to be the one to wipe that smug smile right off his face. _

Back in the first classroom, Dean's putting the honey back where he found it when Charlie walks up to him, "Um, Dean?"

Dean turns, all smiles, "Oh, by the way, Charlie, nice work today."

But Charlie disagrees, "No, thank you for helping me today. It's because of you I...that I…"

Dean's quick to wave off her praise, "Nah, don't worry about it. We should do this again sometime, Charlie."

That's more exciting than when she first got paired up with Dean, thinking_ , I just might've been paired up with the most talented chef in the room. _

Dean, however, has other things on his mind, "Hey, now that we know each other better, would you be willing to try out a new dish for me?"

Charlie's immediately excited at the thought of Dean thinking of her, "Oh! Really? You want me to? Yeah, I'd love to!"

But her excitement is quickly dashed when she sees the disgusting mixture on the spoon,

"Here you go. Honey smothered canned tuna." Dean says, pushing it towards Charlie's mouth, before shoving it in.

Her reaction is even better than the girl who tried the peanut butter tuna, as she whimpers loudly and runs away, while Dean's laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

Once Dean's calmed down, he packs up his utensils and makes his way across campus to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> The dish pictured is based off of Julia child's variation, but the link I used was here: https://cafedelites.com/beef-bourguignon/


	7. Hearty Beef Jerky and Vegetable Stew

"You can't be serious. What the hell is wrong with this place? It's ginormous!"

Dean complains out loud as he walks all over, with a piece of jerky dangling out of his mouth, holding a guide.

_Cuthbert Sinclair Dormitory. Why the hell have I yet to find the damn place? It's already friggin sunset! _

But more than that, _ Ugh. I'm tired. I'm freezing. And this jerky's doing nothing for my appetite. _

Dean's barely able to stay upright as he keeps wandering aimlessly, part of the guide blowing out of his hand as he looks at all the buildings.

_ Bunch of pompous buildings for all the pompous asses. What the hell do they need so many for? School's most definitely rolling in dough. Impressive facilities, if nothing else. Maybe my dorm will be too! _

The thought does cheer his spirits some, as he says out loud, "Can't wait to sleep in style."

But then he reaches what he assumes is it, and he realizes he was dead wrong.

He sees a sign proclaiming, "Cuthbert Sinclair Dormitory", but other than that, the place looks like it's been abandoned for years.

"So much for living in style."

Dean walks through the front door, calling out, "Hello?", but there's no answer. The inside looks just as deserted as it does on the outside.

But then, something else catches his attention, "What the…? Where the hell is that smoke coming from? Is something on fire?!"

Then there's a loud bang, literally causing the ground underneath him to shake, "Now there's an earthquake? Are you kidding?"

Then a small stampede of animals run past him, with a cute blonde girl running after them, shouting,

"Hey, come back here!"

Somewhere, on what Dean assumes is an intercom, he hears an older woman's voice, "Room 116, you can't bring your wild animals into the dorms! If I have to tell you again, there will be consequences!"

As the blonde girl disappears, she calls behind her, "Sorry!", then she's gone.

Then the woman's voice returns, "Room 208, did you use an empty room as a smoker again?! How about I smoke you out instead? I think that's fair."

Somewhere unseen, the culprit says on her intercom, "Yeah yeah. Sorry."

But the woman's not done yet, "And 205! If I find your room trashed again I'll promptly have you thrown out! This place has standards!"

Room 205's tennant replies hastily, "I know! I'm sorry. But it's not my fault these two bozos won't duke it out somewhat else!"

But before Dean can think about any of it, the older woman's voice is suddenly behind him, asking, "You're Dean Winchester, the new transfer looking to reside here?"

Dean turns, and sees an older brunette woman, who looks like she means business as she informs him,

"I'm the dorm mother for this place. Jody. Or Miss Mills."

Dean's mind is reeling, _ I'm surrounded by whackjobs again! _

Then Jody asks, "So what ingredients do you have for your dish?"

Dean has no idea what she's talking about, "Huh? What ingredients?"

Jody's face is incredulous as he informs him, "For the dorm's entrance exam. What else? '1. If you wish to board at Cuthbert Sinclair, you have to cook a dish. You'll only be accepted if the dish meets my standards of cooking. 2. Judging of the dish is done by the dorm supervisor. And finally 3. All applicants can bring any ingredients they want."

Dean's now even more confused, "I didn't know about any of that! I don't have any ingredients on me!"

But Jody's not about to take pity on him, "Then you've already lost. If you can't earn your spot with your skills, this is no place for the likes of you."

Dean can't believe it, "Then what the hell am I supposed to do for tonight???"

Jody is ruthless, "You'll be sleeping under the stars on the ground."

This is getting worse by the minute, "You can't be serious. It's April! You should know how freezing cold it gets out there! Throw me a bone here! I literally can barely stand because I'm so hungry and exhausted."

But maybe she does have a heart after all, "God, do you sound pathetic. Very well. I suppose you can eat. But there's nothing but leftovers in the kitchen, so it's really a game of chance what's in there. Guess today's just not your day, is it?"

But Dean feels like he's just been thrown the juiciest bone of all, "Wait. Can I use your leftovers for the exam?"

That's completely unexpected, "What did you say?"

With his new determination, Dean tells her, "I'll do the entrance exam. Show me the kitchen."

With the flick of a light switch, the kitchen is immediately illuminated, and Dean's blown away by it,

"Wow. You're telling me you've had a kitchen like this all this time?"

Jody is not impressed, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's egotistical brats with all talk and no game. Do you have any idea how many dishes I've tasted over the years? And you expect me to be impressed with anything you can cook up using half eaten slop?"

Instead of answering, Dean quickly searches through the pantry to see what's available,

_ Got some potatoes, onions and bell peppers and whatnot… _ Then he checks the fridge, _ Carrots and tomatoes… _ Back to the pantry. _ Rice…and plenty of spices. _

Then, once he's taken note of everything, _ I got this in the bag. _

Dean turns back to Jody to tell her, "Oh yeah. This will be plenty."

Jody is curious, _ What could this kid possibly be thinking? _

Dean pulls out his bandana, informing her, "Ms. Jody Mills, Cuthbert Sinclair's dorm mother, give me a few minutes, and I'll have it right out.", then ties the bandana around his head.

In a flurry, Dean gets started right away, throwing a bunch of dried out ingredients into a saucepan, then adds a fresh carrot. Once he's tested to see if it's ready, he gets the rice going, then covers it to let it hydrate as well. Then with one final swoop, he pours some rice into a bowl, then pours his finished creation over it.

Jody's trying to make sense of what she's seeing, "I could be wrong, but there's hardly any meat lying around! So how could he possibly have made a stew like this in barely under an hour???"

But then the dish is right in front of her, while Dean tells her, "I used a lot of your dried out ingredients and even a fresh one to make a hearty vegetable stew."

Jody can't believe it, "Dried out ingredients???"

Dean explains, "I rehydrated your tomatoes, potatoes, bell pepper, onion, basil, oregano, and garlic, then brought them to a boil. I let it simmer away, then threw in a still fresh carrot into it. Then I boiled some rice and let it cook, before pouring my stew over it. Given the time constraint, I call it the Winchester: Know Your Resources Hearty Vegetable Stew."

Jody still has her doubts, _ Impossible. A hearty stew made mostly with dried out ingredients? There's no way. It should be disgusting. _

Then she takes a spoonful and lifts it to her mouth.

Once the flavors hit her tongue, she feels like she's just been zapped.

_ It's so hearty that if he'd told me he used real meat, I would have no doubt he was telling the truth. And it's so tender and juicy. Wait, what's in this broth? _

Jody takes another spoonful, this time with only the broth, and she still can't figure it out, _ Where's all the heartiness coming from? It's the quality of the stock that gives a stew like this its flavor. The taste alone is all the proof I need to know he used some really impressive stock. _

Then she turns back to Dean, demanding, "How? I know for a fact we don't have any meat bones or stock cubes in this kitchen that could've been used to make a vegetable stew this hearty."

Dean's all too eager to tell her, "Well actually, that's where it turns out I actually did have an ingredient on me I wound up using."

That's when Jody sees the piece of meat in Dean's mouth, "You mean to tell me you got all this heartiness from a piece of jerky???"

Dean tells her, "Beef jerky is an awesome way to cook a hearty meal without worrying about it going bad. Something me and my dad had to worry a lot about on days when our profits couldn't get us both a hotel room and money for inventory, so we had to get creative. Let it simmer with other dried out ingredients, add some salt and pepper, and you got a hearty vegetable stew, with none of the flavors lost. Perfect dish on nights when money is tight."

Jody has to take a bigger sip of the broth, _ I had this kid all wrong. If he can make something this delicious using only dried out ingredients, it's not just impressive. It's remarkable! _

She keeps going back for another bite, _ Such an amazing taste, it's like it's really filling me up. Jerky and dried out vegetables, they all combine to make a delicious hearty stew. Reminds me of young love… _

But then she snaps out of it, "Dean Winchester, with this dish, you've been accepted into the Cuthbert Sinclair Dormitory. Congratulations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> Dean's stew is here: https://www.thespruceeats.com/hearty-beef-jerky-and-vegetable-stew-1809036


	8. Welcome to Cuthbert Sinclair

Charlie sets the shower on the highest setting in the co ed shower room, ready to just put the whole day behind her, and sighs under the warm steam.

_ Tasting all those "dishes" from that new kid has completely worn me out. What a dick! Treating me like a non paid intern at a major corporation! _

Then she leans back into the spray, to get her hair wet as she says to herself out loud, "Yeah, that Dean was something else alright."

Meanwhile, Dean's being told by Jodi, "Dean Winchester, with this dish, you've been accepted into the Cuthbert Sinclair Dormitory. Congratulations."

Dean smiles as he takes his bandana off, saying politely, "Thank you, ma'am."

Jodi hands him a key, "You're in room 124. Don't lose your key."

Excited, Dean grabs it and immediately runs off to go find his room, while Jodi stays put to muse, _ Pulling off that dish with such limited ingredients, we just might have someone very interesting joining the gang. Dean Winchester, huh? _

Back in the shower room, Charlie's now saying to herself, "Since getting here, this hot shower is my only friend. Sure, Jodi can be a bit much, but at least our teachers aren't super strict. And Dean's not here either!"

Outside, Charlie hears someone say, "I think I'll start with a hot shower!"

Charlie turns her head, curious, "Huh?"

Then the door opens, and holy hell, it's Dean Winchester in his birthday suit, looking at her in HER birthday suit.

Immediately, Charlie covers her chest self-consciously, but when Dean doesn't move, she lets out a scream that can be heard throughout the dorm.

Jodi, cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, looks up and smiles, "Looks like he's already making friends. Good for him. Now he just needs the shower schedule."

Later, after Dean's had his own shower, he's getting dressed to head to sleep.

"Man, that shower was the bomb."

He looks around his room, and thinks, _ I just realized this is the first time I've been away from my dad in 18 years. _

The thought makes him remember all the times when he was serving a customer from the food truck, while his dad was always manning the cooking.

Then, he realizes something else, "It's eerily quiet in here."

But before he can think too hard on it, a board in the ceiling opens up and a squirrely guy's face shoes up, "Welcome, New Kid!"

Dean's immediate startled, "Who the hell are you and how the hell are you living in my ceiling?"

The guys just says, "Follow me. We're throwing a welcome party."

"What part of 'I'm studying for an important test do you guys not understand?!' If you're gonna party, do it somewhere else!" the Asian kid, who's name is Kevin, yells. "Why do you insist on always coming in here anyway?"

The blonde girl sitting on the bed, named Jo, says, "Well what else are we gonna do? You're the only one here with a room this big!"

Kevin, upon noticing Jo, moves to her, "Get off my bed!"

Another blonde girl, this time named Claire, adds, "And let's not forget it's also the cleanest!"

Kevin snaps, "That's because I just finished cleaning it up!"

A guy named Ed, standing next to his friend Harry, notes, "Oh that's true. There did used to be a lot of clutter in here."

Which is Kevin's cue to turn on him, "Because you two idiots trashed it!"

Harry takes his turn, "Get some more chairs in here, man."

But wouldn't you know it, that's right when they bump into a bookshelf and knock a few books off. "Whoops."

Whole Kevin's chewing them out, Dean just sits next to Charlie and watches it all unfold, whole Charlie's still frozen with embarrassment from what happened in the bathroom.

"It's nuts how we wound up at the same dorm, isn't it, Charlie?" Dean's saying to her now.

That seems to help her snap out of her embarrassment, as she turns to him and asks, "Is it though? Or are you actually trying to tell me you passed the entrance exam on the first try?"

Dean admits, "Yeah, kind of. But I'm just glad it worked out. I don't want to sleep out in the elements if I don't have to."

Charlie's definitely surprised, "Amazing. Not everyone here can say the same."

Now it's Dean's turn to be surprised, "Oh yeah? How many times was it for you?"

Charlie tries to play it off, "Oh, you know. So-so. You know how it is."

Dean's confused, but no way is Charlie admitting to him it took her 2 whole months before finally getting in.

Thankfully, she's saved by Claire, who crouches down to offer Dean a drink,

"Care for a drink?"

Dean jumps a little, but just says, "Oh, sure. Thanks."

Claire hands him a cup and pours something into it from an interesting looking bottle.

Cautiously, Dean sniffs it, then actually looks at the liquid itself, "Weird. Looks so... murky. And that bottle doesn't have a label on it."

Claire confirms, "Yeah, it's my own little "cider" I made from apples. Bottoms up."

Dean takes a sip, before asking Claire, "Wait, are we allowed to be this loud around this time at night?"

Claire waves off his concern, "Oh, sure. We're all the way on the edge of campus."

Dean admits, "True, but still…won't our dorm mom get mad?"

But right then, said dorm mom speaks through the intercom,

"Come on down, kids! There's meatloaf and homemade mashed potatoes! Get them while they're hot!"

Immediately, Ed and Harry start walking towards the door, with Dean making a comment, "Are they actually going down there?"

Jo, still on the bed, assures Dean, "I wouldn't worry about them. They'll be back in plenty of time before Jodi goes off on her tangent about the Garrison."

That makes Dean wonder, _ The Garrison? _

Then he remembers what Kaia yelled at him, about Jack being the youngest member to be in the Garrison.

Then he asks the group, "What exactly is the Garrison, anyway?"

Claire looks skeptical, "You actually asking?", while Jo asks, "You mean you really showed up at Kendrick's Culinary Academy with no prior knowledge?"

Then Jo turns to Kevin, "Hey Kev, can you give him a history lesson?"

Kevin's still annoyed, "Why is it always me again?"

Claire quickly says, "Oh quit your whining and help the poor guy out."

Kevin rolls his eyes, but relents, "Fine."

Once he's sure all eyes are on him, he begins,

"The Kendrick's Garrison is a committee made up of 10 highly ranked students that attend here. At Kendrick's, students usually settle any disputes amongst themselves, and they all need a mutual agreement from the Garrison. It's the highest decision making committee on campus. As far as their ranking goes, they're literally one level below the director. Which means yes, even the teachers can't go against a decision made by the Garrison."

Jo picks it up from here, "It's said that some time ago, there was a time where Cuthbert Sinclair was practically filled to the brim with students, so much so, even some of the Garrison resided here."

Claire adds, "There was even a moment when all the members of the Garrison were here at Cuthbert Sinclair." Then she laughs, "You should see how worked up Jody gets when she talks about it."

_ So that means Jack Kline has his own seat in the Garrison, huh? _ Dean thinks, but before he can ask, Ed and Harry come back into the room, "We come bearing delicious homemade goodies!"

At the same time, the squirrely guy from Dean's ceiling plants himself right in front of Dean, "Hello, Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you. Welcome to Cuthbert Sinclair." Then he reaches out a hand, "I'm Garth Fitzgerald IV. I'm a year above you. But just call me Garth."

Dean smiles and takes Garth's hand to shake, "No problem at all."

Garth smiles back, "Well isn't this nice? I'm simply ecstatic to have the incoming student live with us. But you need to remember: we're all young adults living under one roof, sharing our stories and passions. Student life is like a voyage on the sea. I came here head over heels in love with that concept. Gimme a big old hug so we can rejoice in our awesome existence!"

Finally Ed speaks up, "Yeah that's great, but can you not peek in through our ceilings when you call us?"

Garth seems surprised by this, "Don't like it?" Then he turns to the intercom, "Well, I suppose I could use this thing instead. Although I've found Charlie Bradbury's the quickest to respond whenever I do."

That makes Charlie freeze again, "Aw man! Do I have to?"

_ She's sitting on her bed, terrified of the voice from the intercom. _

_ "You sleeping, Charlie? I'm having so much fun over here. But I'm so lonely...I just have so much food. Let me share it with you! Bring your cute little self down here if you're still awake, alright? I promise it'll be worth it!" _

_ Charlie finally gets enough guts to say back, "You're not gonna leave me alone till I do, are you?"_

In the present, Claire shakes her head at Charlie and says, "If he does that, just ignore him and he'll give up."

Jo agrees, "Stand up for yourself!"

But Harry admits, "I'm with Charlie. It sucks when he tries to freak us out like that!"

Ed chimes in, "What's even up there anyway?"

This whole exchanged had Dean completely confused, "Jesus, my roommates are a weird bunch."

Charlie says behind him, "Then you'll probably fit in no problem."

Suddenly, Garth raises a cup and asks, "Does everyone have a cup in hand?"

Once he sees everyone does, he says, "Then I propose a toast. To Dean's success and to the glory of Cuthbert Sinclair. Cheers!"

Everyone else erupts in, "Cheers!", as well, then the festivities are in full swing.

It's not long before Dean's had a few too many cups, even exclaiming, "What's in this awesome 'apple cider'? It's probably the best thing ever invented since sliced bread! I could keep drinking this for the rest of my life!"

Charlie shakes her head, "Yeah, he's gonna fit in just fine."

Dean then says, "I want some food! Who's got food!"

Then a voice from the side says, "Sounds like that's my cue to bring out my food."

The voice turns out to be from a brunette, who sets down a plate and describes it, "Some smoked Gouda and three kinds of meat: bacon, brisket and ham."

Dean immediately goes for the bacon, and already starts praising it, "Oh man. Smoked bacon is so good! Really traps the smoky flavor in there!"

Kevin agrees, "Meg, pretty girl, you're a goddess with smoke."

Meg doesn't really respond other than to take a sip of her cider, "Uh huh."

Then Harry sets his own plate down, "Try mine! It's creamed spinach and parsnips, taken straight from our garden out back."

Dean tries that too, "Oh wow. Never thought I'd ever say this about rabbit food, but this is pretty damn good."

Ed makes the comment, "I'll take my crab cakes over this any day."

Which makes Harry turn his attention to Ed, snapping, "Oh come off it! We all know your taste buds are nowhere near the same level as ours!"

Then one shoves the other into the bookcase again, causing more books to fall, which makes Kevin yell,

"What the hell is it with you two?"

Jo adds, "Yeah. This is why the kitchen's almost always in a mess or completely empty!"

Which seems to have worked, because then they both turn to Jo and say, "Shut up, you animal killer!"

Harry says, "You stink like a pig pen."

Ed adds, "And the whole area around your room stinks to high heaven!"

But Jo's not bothered by it at all, "Anyone who says something like that to me clearly has no appreciation of the freshness of my wildlife."

Then she gets up, clenching her hands into fists, "Gimme an hour tops."

Claire and Charlie try to call her back,

"You can't go and strangle something this late!"

"Jo, come back. Just calm down."

Then Dean takes his turn, "Oh that's right!" Then he holds up a Tupperware container and says, "Can't believe I forgot about a dish I just made earlier today!"

Ed exclaims, "Now we're talking, Dean! Let me see!", and takes a spoon, scoops some up and puts it to his mouth.

Followed by him spitting it out and Dean teasing, "Whoops. Guess I forgot to mention it's disgusting."

Everyone else laughs, while Dean keeps apologizing.

Then Garth does something really weird and starts showing himself off in his apron. "Ba bam!" This wouldn't be so weird if it weren't for the fact that Garth's stripped himself down to his boxers.

Ed and Harry aren't even phased, as Harry says, "New it was a matter of time before he's in his boxers and showing off his apron."

Everyone else just claps and laughs their heads off, obviously incredibly tipsy from the homemade "cider".

Meanwhile, in her own room, Jody sits by the window, eating her share of tonight's meal and listening to the laughter over the intercourse as she says out loud,

"No matter how much times may change two things never have: students laughing, and how beautiful the stars and moon look every single night without fail."

Hours later, while everyone else has finally fallen asleep, only Garth and Dean are still awake.

Garth takes this moment to say, "Tonight was fun, wasn't it?" A pause. "I just want to welcome you one more time, Dean. I'm really glad you made it in here."

Dean smiles and replies, "No no. The honor is mine, really." 

But then Garth realizes, "We're already out of food?" But he doesn't let that bother him, "No matter! We still have some beef tenderloins. I can whip something up no problem!"

Then he gets up to walk down to the kitchen, but not before Dean says, "You're going down there like that?" Referring to his only boxer clad body and apron.

But Garth doesn't even respond, just leaves, then returns a while later with the promised food, "All ready. Eat up! Spice rubbed tenderloin with mustard cream sauce."

Dean's all to eager to eat more food, "Thought you'd never ask!" And cuts a piece and brings it to his mouth.

To say the least, he's completely blown away by the flavors. _ It's too good! It makes perfect use of the blend of spices. He made such an easy to mess up dish like it was nothing! This guy's nothing like the rest of the people here. He may only be a year above me, but does it really make that big of a difference for someone to make something this delicious? _

"Oh, by the way?" Garth suddenly says, making Dean snap out of his food daydream. "You've piqued my curiosity. You said something that got my attention at the opening ceremony. Aiming to put yourself in the top spot here at Kendrick's isn't as cut and dry as you might have been led to believe."

Then Garth says, "I believe I didn't give you a proper introduction. From the Kendrick's Garrison of Ten, I'm seat number 7, Garth Fitzgerald IV."

This completely stuns Dean silent, but Garth keeps talking, "Now that I've let you taste mine…" he pauses. "I'd like to taste yours. Show me exactly how you come through in your food."

Well shit. If Dean wasn't nervous before, he definitely is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> Recipe for the creamed spinach and parsnips: https://www.foodandwine.com/recipes/creamed-spinach-and-parsnips
> 
> Recipe for the spice rubbed tenderloin with mustard cream sauce: https://www.myrecipes.com/recipe/spice-rubbed-tenderloin-mustard-cream-sauce


	9. Beef Tenderloin with Spring Vegetables

Now that the gauntlet has been thrown, The first thing Dean thinks is, _ I think I'm starting to get why I'm really here. _

Then he smiles, stands up, pulls out his bandana again, and says, "Coming right up."

But then he remembers, "Your family's restaurant is high end southern comfort, isn't it?"

Garth doesn't seem offended by this, just asks, "How'd you come to that conclusion?"

Dean immediately answers, "Because a tenderloin dish prepared this well would not be out of place on a menu like that. You can't prepare it just anywhere."

Dean looks at the dish again, _ It was so juicy. And the choice to put a mustard sauce with sour cream and shallots added, makes it a tart and still smooth match for the tenderloin. Tenderloin doesn't have a seasonal limit on it, so he could pair it with thyme and the white wine in the mustard. It's like southern comfort in springtime! _

Then Dean says out loud, "Tenderloin...I got it!" He turns back to Garth, "Winchester Mystery's number 21 on our secret menu!"

Garth asks, curious, "Winchester Mystery?"

Dean explains as he ties his bandana around his head, "Name of our family food truck. I'll use beef tenderloin too. Very popular dish. And what the hell, I'll use spring themed ingredients too."

Dean and Garth go straight down to the kitchen, where Dean sharpens his knives and gets to work, pouring some leftover chicken and beef stock in a saucepan to reduce it. 

A while later, back in Kevin's room, Jo wakes up first, complaining, "I think I fell asleep."

Then Claire wakes up, "Me too. Think I had a little too much special apple cider."

But upon hearing the sound of something sizzling in a pan, they all turn their heads towards the door. "Huh?"

Jo asks first, "Is Dean actually cooking?"

Claire deduces, "Guy's got a bottomless pit for a stomach. Probably woke up hungry."

"No, they're facing off." Comes from the other side of the room, prompting them to turn towards Meg. 

Jo asks, "Meg! You were still awake all this time?" Then she realizes what Meg just said. "Wait, they're actually having a cooking battle?! When did this happen?!"

Meg rolls her eyes as she answers, "No clue. All I know is it was Garth that gave the challenge."

That makes them all go down to the kitchen, and upon seeing them both, Jo just asks, "Um, shouldn't we be more concerned about someone's lack of clothes besides boxers?"

Claire waves it off, "Oh who cares? Let's not be a mood killer now of all times, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Dean finishes with the vegetables, cooks the meat, then gets it all on the plate, telling Garth enthusiastically, "Order up! This here is Winchester Mystery Truck's secret menu number 20: Upgraded! Beef Tenderloin with Spring Vegetables."

As he takes the finished dish back to the room and sets it down in front of Garth, Jo, Meg, and Claire, Dean says, "Admittedly, this should be made with lamb, but I wanted to make a different version with beef. Made enough for everyone, so enjoy yourselves!"

Claire goes first, spearing some of the vegetables with a fork and asking, "So what exactly is it I'm eating here?"

Dean explains, "Carrots and beans cooked with boiling saltwater, with bell peppers, mushrooms, asparagus and zucchini, covered in a special sauce I made."

Jo whines, "Aw, why do you have to make us more hungry?!" 

Meg agrees, while Garth looks at the dish more objectively.

_ Okay, so far it looks like just a normal beef tenderloin with vegetables. Wouldn't be out of place on a food truck menu. Not unless… _

Meg and Claire get ready to dig in, admitting, "This is looking pretty good."

But it's Garth that takes the first bite. Then he has another one. And another one. "Delicious!"

Jo notes, "The beef is perfectly juicy, and the vegetables are still crisp! All the flavors pop up on my tongue with every bite."

Claire picks it up, "There's no way just broiling it could've done this, so how?"

Meg takes a bite and says, "Braising."

When Jo and Claire turn in her direction again, Meg says, "He made this tenderloin by braising it. Also commonly called the poele method."

Claire says, "What?", Jo says, "Are you serious?" While Dean just says, "Huh?"

Upon hearing that, Jo points a finger and demands, "Where do you get off acting surprised?"

Dean explains sheepishly, "I've never heard the term 'pollee' in my life, so…"

Jo's taken aback, but Garth speaks up again before she can say anything, "Little cooking lesson for you. _ Poele _is a method of cooking meat that's well known in the French region of Europe. It's one variation of the saute. You heat up olive oil and cook the meat in it, letting the meat absorb the oil to make it juicy."

At Dean's shocked look, Garth asks, "I'm curious, Dean Winchester. Who taught you to cook like the French?"

Dean says, "My dad. He's pretty much been my mentor for as long as I can remember, and he's the one who taught me to cook like this. Said it was ideal to make tenderloin to just the right juiciness. It's awesome with a medley of broiled vegetables. And they're flavored with a sauce made from a dry red wine, beef and chicken stock reduction, and chilled butter whisked in slowly. Gives it an amazing flavor that goes really well with the tenderloin. Depends on what you're after."

But upon hearing Dean's explanation, Garth has a different question, "So your dad is well versed in French cuisine?"

Dean admits, "Not entirely sure. I couldn't say for sure about anything my dad's been up to. But I guess it's accurate to say my dad's studied all over the world."

Garth turns back to the meat, "I can definitely see that." _ Who would've thought an Irish dish could be made using a French cooking technique? He doesn't stick to one category or cuisine. It's so... freeing! And braising it was perfect, given the thickness of the meat, ideal for both filets and tenderloins. He thought that up in a snap second and made the necessary adjustments. The colorful vegetables look like they just sprouted up out of the ground! No doubt about it, this is definitely spring on a plate. _

It's silent for several moments as everyone keeps taking more bites, loving the juiciness from the meat and the deliciousness of the vegetables, until finally, the plate is completely empty.

Garth has to compliment Dean, "Well done."

Dean smiles, "Thanks. I actually like yours too."

Garth holds out a hand, "Thanks for the competition."

Dean takes it, and shakes his hand firmly, and right at the same moment, everyone else in the room starts waking up.

As Charlie starts to stir from her sleep, she sees Dean and Garth shaking hands. 

_ What parallel universe have I dropped into here? _

On the other side of the room, Jo keeps slapping Kevin's face to no avail,

"Kevin? Kevin! Wake up!"

Claire notes, "Dead to the world, huh?"

Jo agrees, "Guess so."

Then, once they see Ed and Harry fast asleep, they all decide it's best if they don't stick around for Kevin to wake up.

But Charlie's still confused, "Why did Garth challenge Dean to a battle?"

Claire rolls her eyes, "Who knows? Since when does anyone really know what goes through that guys head?"

Jo agrees again, "Exactly. Gives me a headache just to even try."

As everyone else goes into their rooms, Garth hangs back to put a blanket over Kevin and say,

"Well, Dean, with all this excitement, I'd say you're officially a member of Cuthbert Sinclair's."

Dean pauses from sharpening his knife at this, then Garth adds, "If there's anything you need help with, don't be shy about asking."

Dean already has a question in mind, "Well, since you're offering...how does one join the Garrison?"

That definitely surprises Garth, but upon seeing the expectant look on Dean's face, Garth laughs, "That's right. You're looking to take the top spot at this academy, aren't you? Then I have to ask, what's your driving force?"

Now that they've battled, Dean feels comfortable enough to admit, "Truthfully, me and my dad are kind of butting heads right now. Unless I get a spot on the Garrison, he doesn't see the point in acknowledging my talents as a cook. Our battle may have been a draw, but what if I had beaten you? Would that mean I'd take over as Kendrick's Number 7?"

Any normal person would've gotten pissed at Dean's nerve to say something like that, but Garth just smiles, "Oh, wow, this is awesome! You really do have a lot of spunk, don't you? You're gonna need to hold onto it if you're gonna survive at Kendrick's."

Dean gets embarrassed at this, "Right…"

But immediately, Garth calms down,

"But, regardless, we'll have to talk about that another time. It's already getting pretty late, isn't it? Go get some rest."

Dena nods, "Yeah, you're right."

As Dean leaves the room, Garth thinks,

_ After the top spot, huh? All too soon, you'll come to realize how heavy those words can really be. You'll come to learn that at this school...cooking is your lifeline._

_ "In this challenge, your main ingredient is eggs. Make me one, and only one, well made dish. If you actually manage to impress me, you'll be allowed in. Fail, and you will be blackballed permanently." _

_ "Quit being so smug and hand me that sandwich, you moron." _

_ "DISGUSTING!!!!" _

_ "I'm going to make myself perfectly clear so even you can understand. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be standing here at all. Not you, nor your second rate cooking." _

_ "You really think you're going for the 'crown jewels'? I've heard dad jokes that are funnier than that. All incoming students who've actually passed their exams have already learned so many techniques used in fine dining restaurants. Stuff you clearly lack, and will never be able to survive without." _

_ "Have fun perpetually in dead last!" _

Dean lays on his bed as those words from Jack at his audition play through his head, until he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> Dean's dish can be found here: https://www-epicurious-com.cdn.ampproject.org/v/s/www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/beef-tenderloin-with-spring-vegetables-2071/amp?amp_js_v=a2&_gsa=1&usqp=mq331AQEKAFwAQ%3D%3D#aoh=15686912262354&referrer=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com&_tf=From%20%251%24s&share=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.epicurious.com%2Frecipes%2Ffood%2Fviews%2Fbeef-tenderloin-with-spring-vegetables-2071


	10. Lobster Pot Pie

The next morning, all the students in Cuthbert Sinclair start to wake up one by one.

Claire stirs slightly, mumbling, "Ferment…"

In Jo's room, she's immediately greeted by the face of an adorable bunny rabbit, and she greets him, "Morning, Bun Bun."

But then she looks, and she can see several more animals sitting on her, including a baby deer on her legs, "So heavy...can't move."

Charlie yawns, then looks over at the picture of her family back home, "Morning, everybody."

Kevin is having another meltdown about his messy room, "Every damn time! It's always a mess! That's it! I'm not letting them do this anymore!" But in his rant, he misses the cider bottle and trips and falls on his rear end.

Finally, they all meet up and head to the kitchen, but when they get there, they're greeted with an unexpected surprise.

"What the…"

"What's going on here?"

Dean Winchester is sitting on a stool, bandana already tied on, and immediately says,

"We didn't get a chance last night, but now that I've put your 7th seat on the line, Garth Fitzgerald IV, I challenge you to a battle!"

Dean thought his intentions were pretty clear, but apparently not, because instead of accepting, the whole kitchen goes dead silent. Nobody says a word.

The others behind Garth just yawn and walk to another part of the kitchen, but Charlie stays put, while Garth just inclines his head, "Hm?"

Dean's completely confused by this, and just asks, "Uh, hello?"

The others complain about being hungry, which prompts Jodi to pop up and yell,

"You'll have your food when it's ready, you impatient children!"

Then Garth finally decides to clue Dean in, "Dean, I'm sorry, but it looks like I didn't really explain it as well as I'd hoped."

That has Dean nervous, demanding, "Are you serious?"

Garth goes on, "I should've elaborated on how challenges work here and Kendrick's.

As it happens, one challenge is happening right now. The challenger, Gunner Lawless, a very bulky, muscular type, speaks first, "We at the Comfort Stew Society have a long and well respected history, going back to the founding of this very school. And yet you, Jack Kline, wish to tear it down. What would you even build in its place?"

Jack explains to Gunner, "My very own personal private kitchen. It'll be a nice number six, much bigger than my fifth one."

Gunner gets pissed, "How dare you! The very building itself is rich in history and is home to a passion for eating, made possible by the students that attend this very school! You don't get to just throw it away! You dare to even call yourself a chef?"

Behind him, other members of the club shout in agreement.

Jack sighs, clearly not in the mood to argue, "Thinking you can copy the recipes of upperclassmen while pissing away all your budget money… can you honestly say you're any better if that's what you call passion?"

Seeing he has Gunner's attention, Jack continues, "In the past few years, you've done little to add anything to this school. You're still riding your own coattails of the things you've already done. We have no place for that here at Kendrick's."

Gunner isn't about to take that lying down, "You're pretty quick to flaunt your authority. I think someone needs to teach you some manners! If I win, you'll step down from your spot on the Garrison! Let's throw down, Jack!"

Jack goes straight for his station, "And if I win, I get to tear the building down like I planned. Are you ready for me, Gunnar? Allez cuisine!"

At Cuthbert Sinclair's, everyone is sitting at the table eating an amazing breakfast spread as Garth explains,

"Here at Kendrick's, there's a system in place for students to resolve disputes amongst themselves. This system has rules that must be followed."

As Dean drinks his coffee, Garth continues, "You can still challenge me for my seat if you want, but the rules state you need to offer up something that's equally valuable."

Dean asks, "So what would be considered equally valuable?"

Seeing Dean's about to get a wake up call, Garth explains, "Well, since we're talking about me giving up my seat on the Garrison, even your voluntary expulsion wouldn't even cut it."

Naturally, Dean is aghast, "Aw come on! Why not?"

Jodi pipes up, "That's true. That's just how valuable the Garrison is to the school. They're the biggest student body on campus. Even the teachers have no power over the Garrison. Years ago, students who lived right here in Cuthbert Sinclair would join the Garrison year after year. If I'm being honest, that really was Cuthbert Sinclair's Golden Age. Compared to now, you all pale in comparison."

Jo, ever the optimist, coos, "Aw come on, Jodi! We all know you don't mean that!"

Then Garth finishes, "I guess that's it then. The only way you'd be able to go against me is if I said yes to the challenge, but to be quite frank, I'd rather you didn't get expelled so early in your enrollment. Point blank, Dean, a battle between you and me is not going to happen."

Dean shakes his head, pissed, "You can't be serious. I've been awake since 4 in the morning ready to battle and everything."

Claire speaks up here, "Even so, going after the number 7 seat…"

Charlie finishes, "Is aiming way too high!"

Jo adds, "They'd think you're a little too big for your britches."

Dean's still reeling as Garth explains, "And it's not like you can just challenge people left and right whenever you feel like it."

That gets Dean's attention, and once he's looking at Garth again, Garth continues, "If you're going to challenge someone, you need three components."

Garth holds up three fingers, then drops two to explain them one by one,

"Number one, you need someone authorized to make it a real challenge. Number two, regardless of how many judges, they always have to be an odd number. And finally, both participants have to agree to the conditions of the actual challenge. Only then do you have a real challenge."

Dean complains, now slightly discouraged, "Jesus. Sounds like a big hassle."

Garth tries to assure Dean, "Now don't worry, there is a bright side. Once you have the conditions met, you can challenge anyone who goes to the school you want. The whole thing has its own mantra, 'Any and all challengers have to be put down through cooking.' It's called the Throwdown."

"The results are in!" The judge announces, while the bodybuilder challenger looks like he's going to be sick at the sight of the scoreboard.

"In this Throwdown, the winner is Jack Kline!"

Gunner is at a loss for words,

"No, what the hell? How? What about the Comfort Stew Society?"

Then he turns towards the judges, demanding,

"Are you blind? What was so bad about my lobster stew anyway?!"

But then he sees someone move behind him, and sees Jack walks to his station, where the dish is still on the stove.

Jack says nothing, just takes a spoon to dip in the pan, and takes a sip.

He lets the flavors sink in, then turns to Gunner, and when he speaks, there's almost no emotion in his voice at all.

"Gunner Lawless, this dish fails on 27 points. To start, there's the lobster. You cooked it a few seconds too long. Next, your butter, milk and heavy cream were slightly burnt, and you can taste it in the whole dish."

As Jack speaks, Gunner only gets more pissed. "Shut the hell up!"

Jack goes on, like he wasn't interrupted, "As far as how you treated your garnish-."

Gunner screams, "I said shut up! You really think your dish has a bigger monopoly than mine? I've been working endlessly on my dish just for this challenge!"

Then he storms over to Jack's station, stabs the dish with a fork, and takes a bite.

Immediately, he feels like he's been punched in the face with the flavors in this dish.

"Well, Gunner? What do you say to my lobster pot pie?"

Gunner can't deny it. _ The crust is crisp but still fluffy, while the lobster inside is fresh and bursting with flavors. _

He takes another bite, and he's punched in the face again.

_ Jesus. It's so delicate, it's like being in the ring up against the reigning champion! It's like stepping into a completely different universe! It's fucking perfect. _

Seeing Gunner has been struck silent, Jack pulls out his phone, dials a number, and listens as it rings. "It's me. I won the Throwdown. Turn it to a piece of charcoal."

Gunner can't speak, not after losing and now knowing his club is as good as gone. _This is the grandson of the Grim Eater?_

Jack gives Gunner one last glance, gives a small smile, and just says, "See you." and walks away, yet another win under his belt.

"Throwdowns, you say?" Dean muses out loud, as he and Charlie walk out the front door and make their way towards their classes.

"Too bad. I was really hoping to challenge Jack Kline."

Charlie can kind of understand where he's coming from, but she has to tell him, "Dean, you have a snowball's chance in hell of winning against him!"

Back in the dorm, Garth laughs as he watches the two walk away, "This is going to be a lot of fun to watch unfold. No doubt he's going to get a lot of impressive wins for himself. He was able to call it a draw against me, the number 7 seat, without even trying. Don't you see it too, Meg?"

Meg doesn't necessarily share Garth's excitement, "Not sure yet. Still too early. And it seems to me you're not nearly as serious as you should be. You didn't even go for your signature dish. What you rolled out was the textbook definition of holding back."

But Garth isn't phased at all, "Don't be ridiculous. I put a significant effort into making that dish unique."

Meh rolls her eyes as she walks away, "Whatever. Still not buying it."

Garth turns back to the balcony, thinking to himself,

_ Oh, Dean. When I ate your dish, I realized something. You might still be a little too new right now, but you're gonna be the start of the very thing to get the academy's Throwdowns to thrive! _

As Jack finally walks off the stage, Kaia congratulates him, "That performance was exhilarating, Jack!"

But Jack doesn't really share her enthusiasm, and as he and Kaia keep walking, he says, bored, "Whatever. There was nothing to write home about taking down that hot head. The whole thing was utterly disappointing."

Then Jack suddenly stops, and says,

"Kendrick's Culinary Academy is looking for nothing less than perfection. Where's the list of the next targets?"

Flustered, Kaia immediately shuffles through her papers before handing it over, "It's right here, Jack."

For a moment, Jack looks over the list, when he hears a voice.

"Oh Jack?"

Jack looks up, "Hm?"

"How about I take over for this one?" From the shadows, the student the voice belongs to emerges, a very lean and bulky type.

"Why waste your time going after these cockroaches yourself? I can snuff them out for you."

That idea definitely appeals to Jack, "Oh you can? That sounds interesting. But you get what that means, right?"

The guy pulls out a knife running a finger up and down its back, telling Jack,

"I'm not called the Meat Matey for nothing. And that title's not going anywhere either, make no mistake about that. I'll crush them with flying colors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> Lobster stew:  
https://www.thespruceeats.com/basic-lobster-stew-3058071
> 
> Lobster pot pie: https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/lobster-pot-pie-243013/amp
> 
> The recipe for the pot pie is different than the one pictured, for presentation purposes.


	11. Cajun Bowl Club

Benny Lafitte slams a hand on the wall next to the guy's head, making him whimper.

"So, are we doing it or not? You know you want to. Whaddya say?"

Then Benny leans in to whisper in his ear, "Just you and me. A Throwdown."

"_Good morning, Dean Winchester!" _

Dean hears Garth's voice on the intercom as he slowly wakes up.

_ "I could use some help on my end. Could you please get dressed and come on over?" _

Dean sits up and yawns, complaining, "Man, I was up way too late last night. I'm too tired to help. Go bug somebody else.", then plopping himself back down on the bed.

Then the ceiling opens up and Garth pokes his head in, telling Dean cheerfully, "Oh, don't be such a sourpuss!"

Dean, startled, snaps, "You really need to knock that off!"

But now that he's awake, Dean decides to get dressed and head out to help Garth anyway, which doesn't go unnoticed.

Jo laughs at the circles under Dean's eyes, as they both walk around to the back, "Woke you up too, huh?"

Dean confirms, yawning, "Sure did. What exactly are we helping him with, anyway?"

Jo tells him, "Picking vegetables from the garden!"

Despite still being tired, Dean's impressed, "Awesome. We're allowed to grow our own produce?"

Jo laughs at Dean's apparent cluelessness, "Well, if you're gonna be the best, you have to use the best, don't you? That's the official motto of Cuthbert Sinclair."

As they make their way to the garden, they pass by Meg revving up a chainsaw and using it in a log.

"Wow." Is all Dean says, and Jo explains, "That's how Meg gets wood for her smoking."

Since Claire isn't somewhere they can see, Jo explains, "Claire's thing is fermentation, so she had her own chamber built."

Then they stop next to a coop full of chickens, and Jo tells Dean, "As for me, I'm trying to breed a Cuthbert Sinclair chicken that's the same quality as a Poulet de Bresse. Which of course are also all free range."

Dean nods his head, definitely impressed, "That's pretty cool."

Then they reach Garth's area, which Jo explains, "Then Garth's little area of operation is right here!" and gestures to the plot in front of them.

"We grow so many different vegetables on this little plot of land."

Dean's a little stunned at how big it is, "Whoa!"

But then, he sees something that catches his eye. Someone hoeing a new row of vegetables.

Seeing them, he stops to greet them, "Morning, Dean! Morning, Jo!"

Both are a little taken aback at the sight of Garth once again only in his boxers, but Garth pays it no mind, just tells them, "A little manual labor early in the morning goes a long way! Come join me!"

Dean's still stunned, he misses what Garth said, "Anyone else catch that?"

Then Garth moves closer, telling them,

"Knowing all of the different variations of ingredients and how they grow is part of being a chef! This part of the garden is Cuthbert Sinclair Field. But it might as well be called Garth Fitzgerald Field."

As Dean tries to take that all in, he hears someone call out, "Dean!"

When he turns to see who it is, he smiles, "Guess Charlie came out to help too."

Charlie smiles back and holds up a basket of fresh picked vegetables. "Check it out! Garth grew them all himself! Aren't they awesome?"

But Dean's not paying attention to that, "That's a super cute outfit you're wearing, Charlie. It suits you."

That makes Charlie blush, having thought nothing of her straw hat or her gardening apron, while Jo agrees, "Yeppers. Charlie's like a breath of fresh air at Cuthbert Sinclair."

Garth moves to Charlie's basket and picks out a tomato, before handing it to Dean, "Here. Give it a taste."

Dean's a little skeptical, not one for willingly eating rabbit food, but still takes it to be polite, "Uh, thanks."

Then he takes a bite, and he's not prepared for what he tastes. "Wow! It's actually sweeter than I thought! I'd kill to have these in our food truck! This is some high quality shit right here!"

Here's where Garth has to admit, "Yeah, well unfortunately, that's because I spent a little too much time on them, due to me cutting class a lot."

That's something Dean can't fathom at all. _ Somebody needs to reevaluate his priorities. _

Then Claire and Meg join them, as Claire calls out, "Morning!"

Now that everyone is here, they all get to work, picking all means of ingredients, from strawberries, radishes, even lettuce.

Finally, after the sun's finally come up, it's decided to take a well earned break.

Charlie sets her food down on the picnic table first, calling out, "Breakfast!"

Dean asks, "You made breakfast for everyone, Charlie?"

Charlie nods, "Yep! No doubt you guys worked up an appetite. Dig in!"

As she unpacks, everyone else stops working to marvel at it.

"Wow!"

"Looks delicious! Looks like it's your special two way breakfast stromboli!"

Naturally, Dean's ecstatic, "Awesome! Breakfast strombolis after working up an appetite!"

Jo takes a bite first, then sings her praises, "Wow! That's yummy! You used roasted red peppers and fresh spinach! You added them to the usual meats and cheeses and it gives it a whole new flavor! It's the perfect thing wake someone up and leave them hungry for more."

Claire agrees, "Manual labor always makes me hungry for something savory."

Garth notes, "And you used pizza dough, huh? Classic staple with stromboli.", then takes a bite. Which is when he makes another discovery.

"You replaced the parmesan cheese with smoked provolone!"

Charlie confirms, "That's right! Turns out Meg's smoked provolone cheese really helps elevate the whole stromboli."

Then Dean decides to give it a go, "All right then. What's in the last one?" and takes a bite of his own.

And pretty soon, he's singing his praises just like the rest of them, "Oh my God. This one's the best hands down. I can barely stand it."

Charlie explains, "That's a more traditional stromboli. Just some honey marinated ground beef and mozzarella, with fresh garlic butter."

But then Charlie has a surprise for Dean, "When I watched you use honey in class to save our dish, I was inspired by it. So I started to test how I could use it in my own way. I wrung out the ground beef and cooked it in honey. A really nice way to combat the heaviness of a traditional stromboli, so I tossed it in."

Dean's still shocked, bit then Charlie says, "Oh yeah! There's Italian soda and freshly brewed espresso too! Help yourself!"

They all grab a cup and drink, and sigh.

Garth exclaims, "Now this is really the heart of Charlie's cooking. It warms the soul of anyone who takes a bite."

Dean comments, "The peppers aren't mushy, and the ground beef is perfectly sweet and savory! It's all made with so much care for the person eating it."

Charlie's all smiles, "Glad you all like it!"

But then Dean ruins it with his next question,

"How come you never cook like this in class?"

It's like an arrow to the heart, and Charlie stutters out an answer, "I uh...panic, and I have a really bad case of stage fright. Whenever I'm super nervous, I blank out and I screw everything up."

Dean sympathizes, "Aw, I'm sorry. That sucks."

Then Garth speaks up again, "You have to learn to be more calm in the kitchen, Charlie!'

Jo agrees, "Absolutely. The more relaxed you are, the better your food. That's just how it works."

Charlie's still skeptical, "Oh, I dunno…"

Meanwhile, Harry, Ed and Kevin are still snoozing away in Kevin's bedroom, while Dean's being informed about extracurriculars as they walk towards classes.

"A research group?"

Jo confirms, "Uh huh. There's a bunch of them at Kendrick's, with tons of research on everything cooking related you can imagine. It's loads of fun. They meet up after classes and work on dreaming up new menus."

Claire adds, "They also partake in contests outside the school."

Garth explains further, "They're like clubs at a normal K-12 school."

Charlie says happily, "I'm in the Regional Cuisine Research Group!"

This is definitely news to Dean, who didn't peg Charlie as the club type.

Then they reach the bulletin board where all the groups are listed, and Dean's once again blown away.

"Jesus. You weren't kidding. There's one for every cuisine imaginable! Asian, German, vegan, gluten free...oh wow. They even have one for preserved foods!"

As Dean keeps looking, he lists them out loud, "Lunch boxes?" The he sees one that catches his attention. "Cajun Bowl Research Group? That would be awesome for the food truck." Then he turns to Charlie, "Wanna check it out with me?"

Charlie's surprised, but still goes with.

It's a sorry sight that greets them when they reach where the group's meetings are held, as they see someone sitting in a chair, looking like he's just been utterly crushed.

When he looks up to see them in the doorway, he apologizes,

"Sorry, but you two shouldn't waste your time here. Cajun Bowl club is about to go belly up."

Neither of them know what to make of this fact, so they settle for looking around the room, covered in pictures of dishes and the kitchen stocked with ingredients and bowls, before finally coming inside and talking to the guy.

"So you're Dean and Charlie? I'm Desmond. I'm kind of the person that runs the club."

Dean asks, concerned, "Are you okay? Looks to me like you've seen better days."

Desmond doesn't even try to fake it, "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I can't even protect the Cajun Bowl Club."

Curious, Charlie picks up a booklet on the floor, "Looks like an interesting book of recipes. Full of menus club members made themselves." And hands it to Dean.

Dean flips through it, "Let's see here... looks like it ranges anywhere from really fancy stuff to pretty out there dishes. And they all have their own personal take on it. Really interesting set of recipes you got here. So why would someone want to shut you down?"

Desmond immediately gets up hearing this, "Wait. You mean to tell me you actually get it? The appeal of a Cajun Bowl is it's delicious, convenient, and usually pretty cheap! It's a whole range of flavors all in a bowl! That's what the club's all about, finding every single range of flavors imaginable and giving them their own bowl."

Dean notes to Charlie, "Guys a bit intense for me."

But then, Desmond sits back down, remembering, "But thanks to Jack Kline, that's all gonna be gone forever."

Dean asks, surprised, "Jack?"

Desmond confirms, "Yep. That's his MO around here. First he suggests the Garrison makes budget cuts or takes away space from a group he doesn't care for. He has the power to push a motion like that through with no resistance. He's relentless until there's only one card left to play, and I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is. A Throwdown."

This gets Dean's attention, but Desmond keeps talking, "And once the challenge is accepted, he goes off the deep end with all his demands, until he gets what he's after. That's why he has so much sway at this school."

"Once they found out they were going against Jack, they all just up and quit." Desmond finishes lamely.

Dean just asks, "Okay...so does that mean it's you who has to go up against Jack?"

Desmond starts to respond, but then, a bunch of official looking people barge in and start checking the place out, followed by a sort of big looking student.

One of the workers tells him, "You're right, Mr. Lafitte. Tearing it down is way easier than trying to remodel it."

The student replies, "Oh yeah? Then go right ahead."

Here Desmond demands, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The other student walks towards him, "Isn't it obvious? I'm just having them do a quick inspection. You already know you're screwed, don't you?"

Desmond lets out a small whimper, just a little spooked, as the other student says,

"It's just like Jack said: you can throw all the bells and whistles you want, but a Cajun Bowl will always be second rate. It's nothing more than fast food in a bowl. You have no place here at Kendrick's. Understood?"

That pisses Dean off, but whoever this guy is, isn't finished yet.

"If you honestly think you can win against me, that would be something different altogether. You get what I'm saying, Captain? Your club is fading away into oblivion."

Desmond seethes, "Damn you, LaMeat."

At this, the student takes a knife he apparently had on him and stabs it into the wall right next to Desmond's head.

"My name isn't LaMeat. If you don't want to lose an ear, you won't call me that again."

Charlie looks pretty freaked out at this whole exchange, "Tell me that's not who he's supposed to battle in the Throwdown."

Dean agrees, "That's how it sounds. Who is he anyway?"

Charlie explains, "That's Benny Lafitte, butcher and chef appropriately nicknamed the Meat Matey. He's been in the top of his classes since he started here. He's so skilled, especially with meat, that he's never gotten anything below an A. His training with meat is unparalleled by any other."

Here, Benny speaks for himself, "No ingredient can ever come close to meat." Then he directs this next part to Desmond, "You can throw together anything you want, but my top grade meat can't be matched."

The he hears behind him, "If you're that happy about how much you spend on your ingredients, you have no right to call yourself a chef."

Here, Benny whips his head around, "Excuse me?"

Now Dean asks, "Desmond, about this Throwdown. Would you let me do it in your place?"

Benny scoffs, "What's the point if you're not even a member? Wait." Benny realizes, "You're that incoming idiot from the opening ceremony. I've been wanting to have a chat with you for a while now. Must be pretty sure of yourself if you're willing to fight someone else's battle for them. Or pretty cocky."

Benny has his answer when Dean replies, "We can even do your specialty. God forbid you're not allowed to use your meat. But it doesn't matter. I'll still win."

Benny replies, smug, "I happen to think you're wrong."

Benny stops here to get in Dean's face, "And once I take the win, you have to leave Kendrick's Culinary Academy. Permanently."

Then Benny starts to walk away, "For the record, if you can't back up your own words, maybe you shouldn't open your mouth in the first place."

"Deal."

That's not what Benny was expecting to hear, and turns back, "What?"

Dean goes on, "And if I win...hm. What would work?" Dean ponders out loud, before deciding, "You have to join the Cajun Bowl Club."

The other three are completely shocked by this, "What?!"

Dean confirms, "That's right. Instead of tearing it down, you have to make sure the Cajun Bowl is alive and well. Sorry if it's not your style."

Benny is pissed, "You're that confident you can win against me?"

But Benny can't deny the appeal. "Very well. Attention!" He calls to the other workers. "That settles it for today."

With that, the workers leave, as Benny tells Dean, "Fine. I accept your terms for the theme of this Throwdown. Main ingredient is meat, and we're making Cajun Bowls. We'll battle in three days.", and finally leaves.

Which leaves Dean with Desmond, who demands, "Why the hell did you do that? Are you insane?"

Dean explains, "Thinking it's just all about the meat and nothing else is a complete disgrace to chefs everywhere."

Then Dean picks up a book, saying, "But more than that, I don't want to see this place torn down any more than you do."

That seems to make Desmond smile, "Thanks. I think."

But Charlie's more practical, "But what exactly is your plan for winning, Dean?"

At this, Dena admits, "Guess I should start putting one together, huh?"

That sends Charlie into a panic, "You can't be serious."

As Benny walks away, he thinks, _ I'm glad Jack trusts me to take care of this myself. Someone needs to teach that little pissant just exactly where he belongs. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> Charlie's Strombolis are found here:  
https://images.app.goo.gl/gohW9LE3GwnWtrZz7
> 
> https://houseofnasheats.com/easy-stromboli-recipe/


	12. Cajun Bowl Prep Work

"I can't believe Dean did that. What could have possibly possessed him to think that was.a good idea?" Jo asks that night, after Charlie fills the rest of the people at Cuthbert Sinclair what happened. "Everyone in campus is talking about it! There's so much that could go wrong."

Charlie tries to assure her, "I'll do my absolute best to help out." Then she admits, "But we don't exactly have a lot of prep time before their scheduled battle."

Garth says nothing, just wonders, _ So what exactly do you have planned, Dean Winchester? _

While all this is happening, Dean's in his room, reading the recipe book from the Cajun Bowl Club.

The next day, Dean and Charlie go back to the club's meeting place, to learn all they can about Cajun Bowls.

Desmond takes the lead, turning their attention to a white board as he says, "Alright then. I've been thinking it over for a while now. LaMeat is a prodigy when it comes to meat, especially beef. So to better our chances, we should just avoid using it altogether. For example, if we make a shrimp and bratwurst Cajun Bowl, that meets the requirements of the Throwdown, and still sets us apart from his."

Dean nods in agreement, "You're right. That makes a lot of sense. So we have to really break the mold, don't we?"

Then Dean turns to Charlie, "What about you? Do you have a type of Cajun Bowl you like, Charlie?"

Surprised, Charlie admits, "Actually, yes. I don't know if it counts as a 'cajun bowl', but I love pasta! And as soon as it's ready, I drizzle it with olive oil and some garlic butter, then I'll add some shrimp and bell peppers, and it's to die for!"

Desmond notes, "That's too bad. You could've done a Cajun pasta bowl. But unfortunately in this case, fusion cuisine isn't allowed, so no pasta can be used."

Dean doesn't get why that's such a problem, "Alright, calm down. A rule is a rule. Don't get all broody on us again."

Desmond tells them, "You have no idea how terrifying LaMeat really is. If he decides to use his Prime beef, were doomed."

Dean's back to being in the dark, "Prime, huh? Only heard it mentioned a few times, but is it safe to say it's really good?"

Charlie fills him in ,"It's from a grading system by the USDA. Prime is the highest quality of meat, because it had the most marbling."

Desmond confirms, "She's right.", then picks up a marker to write something on the board as he explains.

"When they cut a cow down to cuts, they're ranked by their fat-to-meat ratio. There's technically 8 grades, but most cuts of meat fall under the top three. Select, Choice, or Prime. Aging of the animal, fat percentage, and the animal's physique are all part of determining what grade the cut will get. Meat that's substantial in the loin area and produces a cut so flavorful and tender, and is given top ranking by these standards, is classified as Prime."

Here, Desmond stops to admit, "He cooked one for me at a school event once. It was something else altogether. I barely even had to chew it at all."

Bother Dean and Charlie are shocked, "Are you serious?!"

Desmond confirms, "That's right. Second I took one bite, all those flavors just burst into life. Just slid down my throat like butter. If it was sold in a restaurant, you'd be begging him to take your money. And don't forget, anything you use has to be prepared by the chef themselves. It's not just cooking, you have to know how to prep food too. And the Lafitte family has that in spades."

"The Lafitte family turned their entire meat into their own corporation. They're the best in their field and nobody can touch them. Money, facilities, distribution routes, they've got it all. Which is how LaMeat is able to crank out so many amazing meat dishes."

Dean notices the change in Desmond's face, "Looks like he just bummed himself out with that whole explanation."

Charlie understands, "Can you really hope to win against meat like that? Dean, what the hell are you gonna do?"

What none of them realize is Dean's been thinking this whole time, and tells them, "Actually, I think I might just have the perfect plan. I want to do a beef Cajun Bowl too."

Desmond demands, flabbergasted, "Do you have a death wish? Were you listening at all? When Benny gets a piece of meat in his hands-.'

Dean interrupts him, "You've already said it, Desmond. Cajun Bowls are delicious, convenient, and pretty cheap."

Desmond's not sure where he's going with this, "Okay…"

Dean continues, "His meat makes that look like a joke. Cajun Bowls are supposed to be respected, and if we're gonna win, we have to do it with affordable meat. None of that frou frou bells and whistles. That's not why people love Cajun Bowls."

Then Dean stands up, "I'm heading out. You got some kind of budget? I can just use whatever you have left."

Desmond admits sheepishly, "Not a lot, I'm afraid." and hands over a few dollar bills.

Dean's flabbergasted, "That's it?" But quickly, he rushes to an ATM, with no choice but to withdraw some money from his own account.

But he's disappointed once again, "60 bucks?!'

Then he remembers. John said he'd wire money now and again, but no promises as to when that would be. So like it or not, he has 60 bucks to work with. "I'm starting to think I made a mistake."

When he finally makes it back to the club, he sees Desmond and Charlie stacking more booklets on tables.

Desmond explains, "These are the best of the recipes we've collected. Gotta be something in here we can use."

Charlie sets her pile down, "These too."

This actually makes Dean feel better, "Alright then. Shall we get started?"

In a flurry, Dean starts chopping vegetables and cooking meat, before pushing it towards Charlie and Desmond. "Give it a go. I used beef instead of chicken to make a jerk spiced beef Cajun Bowl. Tweaked one of your own recipes using instant brown rice and reduced fat bouillon cubes."

Desmond takes a bite first, before deciding, "Good start, but this won't cut it. When you take that first bite, it has to hit you like a punch. That's how it is with LaMeat's food."

Dean ponders, "Punch to the face, huh? Guess I need some more fat then. Okay, take two."

Within minutes, he has his second try ready, "This is a Cajun beef black bean bowl, cooked with avocados, yams and pineapple."

Desmond tries it as well, "Still not enough. It's not as refined!"

This goes on well into the next day, the day before the Throwdown, and Dean's still at it, testing, cooking, and listening to all the feedback he's given on every attempt.

By the time they stop to catch their breath, it's actually nighttime, and Desmond is so discouraged, he's back to brooding in a corner.

Dean orders Charlie, "Get him out of his funk. We can't afford to slack off."

As Charlie obliges, Dean thinks to himself, _ Jesus. We've gone through the best recipes the club has to offer. Even threw my own take on it in every which way I know. _

Then he hears Charlie come up behind him, "Uh, Dean? How about a small break?"

When Dean turns to look at her, she continues, "Maybe inspiration will strike again once you've given yourself a chance to recharge. Worth a try, right?"

Dean sees what she's thinking, "Like when I pulled out that idea for the honey, you mean?"

Then it hits him. "Holy shit, Charlie!", and he stands up to grab her shoulders and pull her into a hug.

Charlie has no idea what to think, "What? What did I do?"

Dean tells her excitedly, "You're a little genius, you realize that? You've just given us the ticket to winning! We've had it all along! The cheap meat is the key!"

He calls out, "Desmond! Do we have any more steak cutlets? Sirloin will work. I got an idea."

Desmond looks up from his brooding funk to ask, "Steak cuts?"

Dean hurries back to the kitchen, explaining as he does it, "Slice it crosshatch style, pound it so it spreads. Cover it in onions in all sides and let it sit. Then take the onions off, season the meat, and cook it in butter. Then cook some onions in the meat juice."

Desmond doesn't get it at all, "Onions? Why onions of all things?"

Dean goes on as he continues, "Drop the onions on top of the meat, and it's finished!"

Then it suddenly clicks for Desmond, "Did you seriously just make Chaliapin steak?"

Seeing Dean's confused look, Desmond explains, "Fedor Chaliapin was a Russian opera singer, and when he was in Japan, he had a seriously painful toothache. He told the hosts he could only eat seriously tender steak, so the chef whipped this up for him. It's still widely popular in Japan, but no restaurant I've been to in the US makes it like this."

Dean pushes it towards them, "Dig in. Tell me what you think."

Both Charlie and Desmond take a bite, and they're both overwhelmed by the taste.

Charlie thinks, _ So fluffy! _

_ Desmond thinks, It's literally falling apart from the fork! It's literally melting in my mouth! _

Dean then explains his thought process, "Onions have enzymes that break down proteins in meat. Just like pineapple and honey. That's how I got it to that same tenderness."

Desmond can't deny it, _ I'd never have known it was a cheap cut. The flavors are so filling and sturdy. And it's amazing paired with Cajun rice! But is it enough? Can it take on Benny's meat? _

Elsewhere, Benny informs Jack, "I'll be using Angus fillets. Naturally, they're prime cuts. I've been aging it for a whole month. The flavor in this steak will be untouchable. This Prime cut will end all Prime cuts. Every possible flavor I can wring out, will be in it. The Cajun Bowl Club has no chance of winning."

Jack replies, "Of that, I have no doubt. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Satisfied, Benny excuses himself, "Then if you don't mind.", and walks out of the room.

Jack thinks to himself, _ Just think, something like this coming up so fast...Dean Winchester, be prepared to make an orderly exit from Kendrick's Culinary Academy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> Dean's practice bowls are here:
> 
> https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/cajun-beef-rice/
> 
> https://carlsbadcravings.com/cajun-chicken-bowls-recipe/


	13. Cajun Bowl Throwdown: The Battle

In his private kitchen, Benny Lafitte preps for his throwdown.

"I need something inspirational."

He tries another apron, but still isn't satisfied.

"No, that won't work."

He tries again, "Damnit, no. It has to be special for today."

Then he sees the perfect one. "Now that's more like it!"

The day of, the Throwdown is all everyone is talking about.

"Did you hear about today's Throwdown?"

"Of course! It's LaMeat vs the Cajun Bowl Club, isn't it? I honestly feel sorry for Cajun Bowl Club. Jack Kline's been after them for a while."

"Wait, you didn't hear? It's actually someone else."

"You're kidding."

"No, it's that pissant incoming student, Dean Winchester."

Meanwhile, Dean and Desmond are talking backstage, and Desmond's handed him a fairly sized box.

"This is everything you're gonna need for today's battle. Everything you asked me to grab is in there."

Dean checks it all over, before agreeing, "Looks good. Thanks for the help."

Desmond asks, concerned, "Did you get any sleep last night at all?"

Dean admits sheepishly, "Uh actually, after we made the Chaliapin steak, I started tweaking it. Got a couple hours in, though."

Charlie, however, is sneaking a peek at the stadium, and she's more nervous than Dean seems to be.

"God, there's so many people out there." Then she turns to Dean, "Whatever you do, don't look out at the audience. It's a madhouse out there!"

Upon seeing Charlie do her weird hand counting thing, Dean's quick to tell her, "How about you calm down a little first?"

That does make her snap out of it, which then gives way to confusion, "You're telling me you're not even a little nervous? I mean you're the one cooking with all eyes on you!"

"Nope."

Charlie can't believe it, "Are you serious?"

Dean explains, "Compared to cooking my food right in front of customers, with the family food truck's reputation on the line? This is a cakewalk."

Elsewhere, Garth is just enjoying some time alone on the balcony, as he remembers Dean's words.

_ "What if I had beaten you? Would that mean I'd take over as Kendrick's Number 7?" _

"Sorry to make you wait everyone! The Throwdown Administrative Bureau has recognized this challenge as a Throwdown!"

The crowd cheers, then the commentator continues,

"As always, I'll be your emcee. I'm Alex Jones, first year!"

The crowd cheers even louder, forcing Alex to wait a minute or two before she goes on,

"Now then, from their respective corners, allow me to introduce the competitors."

Alex waves to one side of the stadium, as he walks to his station, "First one to enter the ring is Benny Lafitte, the Meat Matey!"

There's a fairly loud eruption of applause, having quite a reputation on campus already.

"And now, for the challenger!"

The crowd erupts into catcalls as Dean walks to his station,

"Eat shit and die!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Go crawling back to your food truck!"

"You're finally gonna be put in your place, hotshot!"

Alex pushes on, "The incoming student that's been all the talk since he first set foot here, Dean Winchester!"

Some onlookers talk among themselves,

"If he's really going against Benny, I don't even need to watch to know who's gonna win."

"He's finished. I wouldn't miss watching him kicked out of here for anything."

Dean, Charlie and Desmond are all handling the catcalls differently.

Charlie's freaking out even more, while Desmond doesn't really understand, "Why's everyone being so rude? I'll never forget when I had to go against the Eating-Quinoa-While-Doing-Yoga Society. No emcee, not even a crowd! Only thing we attracted were some stray birds that flew in somehow. But this is ridiculous."

Then he asks, "Dean, didn't you come to this school this spring? Why's everyone giving you a hard time?"

Dean's just as clueless, "Not a clue. Don't think I ruffled any feathers. Not that I know of."

Charlie's still whimpering, too nervous to even say anything.

"Alright, everyone! Quick review of the rules. We have three judges. The theme for this Throwdown is…meat!"

The crowd cheers again, while Alex keeps up her monologue,

"If Benny Lafitte wins, the Cajun Bowl Research Group will be forced to close down, and Dean Winchester must leave the Academy. But if Dean wins, the Cajun Bowl Club will get the funding and extra facilities it needs, and Benny will become a member of the Cajun Bowl Club!"

That makes the audience gasp, while Benny decides to indulge in a little smack talk.

"Hey there, new guy. Looks like this is shaping up to be your last day in culinary school. Any last words before I obliterate you?"

Instead, Dean pulls out his bandana and ties it on,

"Nah, we'll have plenty of time to talk once you're an official member of the Cajun Bowl Club."

But then, the crowd starts chattering again.

"Ohmigosh, it's Jack Kline!"

"It's really him!"

Both Benny and Dean turn to look, and sure enough, there he is with Kaia, sitting in his own section of the stadium to watch the battle.

From the stands, Jo notes, "Wait really? Why would Jack come all the way out here?"

Kevin's on the same page, "Why would a member of the Garrison show up for this? It's just the Cajun Bowl Club."

Meg offers up, "Because Benny's one of Jack's minions."

Claire's not convinced, "That can't be it. Something else has to be going on here."

Jack, while looking down at the stadium from his perch, thinks, _ Thank you, Dean Winchester. For once you actually gave me something to look forward to. Watching you suffer an utterly humiliating defeat is gonna be the only highlight of my day. _

Benny, however, is just as confused as everyone else, _ Jack's here? Why? _

Then Alex announces, "Contestants, off to your stations! In this battle, it's winner take all, decided by our carefully selected judges. And with that...allez cuisine!"

That's their signal to start the battle, and they both quickly move to do just that. 

Only, once they're there, Benny can't resist a little more smack talk.

"Hey, newbie! How'd you like to see what real ingredients look like? The kind that a nobody like you will ever get close to!"

Dean turns, mildly curious, "Hm?"

"Allow me to introduce...the finest grade of beef in the US!"

Hanging next to him is a whole carcass of what has to be veal, while Desmond comments,

"Knew he couldn't resist showing off with that thing. That right there is Prime ranked beef!"

It looks so intimidating from where Charlie's watching, but it's Benny who steals the show.

He pulls out his knife and starts cutting right into it, acquired by being around meat as long as Benny. It's a beautiful thing to watch.

It doesn't go unnoticed how precise Benny's cuts with that cleaver are.

Before long, the cuts Benny plans on using in his dish to crush Dean are on the cutting board.

Ed and Harry exclaim,

"Look at those cuts! That marbling is almost unheard of!"

"The meat and fat on those cuts shine like diamonds!"

Benny just stares at his work for a moment, before leaning in to smell it.

_ Atta boy. The sweetness that warms the heart's enough to drive anyone mad. When it's been smoked as long as you, glutamic acid goes off the rails and gives off such an intoxicating smell. No meat can ever compare, nor can the hands who prep it! _

Then he gets to work, recalling the steps as he does them.

_ First, cut them into little bites. Then rub them in the homemade Cajun seasoning. Cook them till they're nice and crispy. Melt some butter and garlic in the same pan, and once that nice garlic hits your nose, drop the meat right back in. _

It's not long before not just Benny is salivating over the smell.

"The smell of butter and garlic is really starting to fill up the whole place! Makes me want to chow down before it's even finished!"

Benny smiles at the impact he knew his meat would make, as he thinks to himself,

_ The whole process makes a barrier to trap all the meat's juices inside. Then you slam it in the oven to put pressure on the interior. _

Then he turns to Dean, who's chopping ingredients in a frenzy.

"So what is Dean planning for his dish, anyway?"

Alex keeps up her commentary, "Looks like Dean's chopping up a lot of onions for his dish. Wonder what he's gonna do with -huh??"

Dean reaches into the cooler, as Alex says, "Looks like the meat is finally coming out on the challenger's side! How will it fare against Benny Lafitte's Angus Prime?"

But then everyone can see on the screens for themselves, and it's as far from Angus Prime you can get.

It's a bunch of ground meats, from what looks like both beef and pork, and if they look, they can see come chicken giblets too.

"You went for the cheapest stuff you could find?"

Dean actually looks shocked for a moment, then laughs, "Actually, I got really lucky. Stuff was just sitting there in the bargain section."

This pissed off the audience, who start up their catcalling again,

"You're an embarrassment!"

"This is unacceptable!"

Then it gets worse, as they then start throwing stuff.

"Hey, knock it off!" Alex says as she tries to duck out of the way.

Desmond wonders from the sidelines, "You really think Dean will be able to pull through while all this is happening?"

Then Benny starts laughing, thinking Dean just sealed his fate, "Forfeit while you still can. Just pack up now before time runs out." Then turns back to the oven to pull out his steak bites.

Once he sees his masterpiece, he just watches it sizzle, the glistening garlic butter giving it a beautiful sheen.

"You know why he's so unique? What makes him a real force to be reckoned with?" Jack asks Kaia, as he watches what Benny's about to do.

"Besides the actual cut of meat, it's the care he actually gives it." Kaia replies.

"You're right." Jack replies. "But he really surprises you with how gentle he is. He always knows exactly what his meat needs. There's no one more sensitive than Benny with his meat."

Benny wastes no time proving exactly that as he tests the meat's temperature, sticking the probe in his mouth.

"145 degrees. Perfection."

Jack notes, "He also knows the lips are the best way to test temperature. When it comes to testing a meat's doneness, he's in a whole different ball game. See how he's touching it? The skills it takes to handle it while keeping the flavors intact are unbelievable. Look."

As Benny starts to work on his plating, Jack keeps narrating,

"See how only his fingertips come into contact with the meat? It's like an artist painting a picture. A masterpiece for the Gods. A carnivorous magnum opus."

Meanwhile, Benny Keeps plating as he thinks to himself,

_ This win is mine. For Jack! _

Then he turns to look, where Dean's still cooking.

"Still wanna go through with this, huh?"

Then be moves over to Dean's side, "That's funny, cause from where I'm standing, you're unusually quiet for someone who's supposed to be quite the loudmouth. Did I really make you nervous enough to drop that can-do attitude?"

Weirdly, Dean doesn't reply, just keeps focusing on what he's doing on the stove.

"Hmph. Guess when you're panicking, you can't really afford to waste your breath. Pathetic."

"I don't have to say a damn thing." Comes the confident reply.

Benny wasn't expecting that, "Excuse me?"

Dean continues, "My Cajun Bowl can speak for itself. It's even tasteful."

Here, Dean turns to look at Benny as he says, "But it goes without saying that the best chefs care more about their dishes than smack talk. Which is something you obviously lack."

That's enough to piss Benny off, "You don't know the first thing about who you've walked into a battle with."

But then, something on the stove sizzles, and the scent reaches Benny, who try as he might, can't stop himself from wanting to know more. _ What the hell is he… _

Then Alex announces, "Time's running out!", as the clock on the screen shows one minute left, which prompts Benny to go back to his station.

The final minute is a frenzy, with Dean moving around his station and keeping a constant eye on all components of his dish.

And then, "And time is up! Put it down, step away!"

In a few minutes, both dishes will be presented in front of the judges to determine the winner, and Dean has no doubt his instinct about Benny was right. Now he just has to hope Benny will see it after he loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!


	14. Cajun Bowl Throwdown: Deliberation

"And now, let the judgement begin! First up will be the dish made by Benny Lafitte."

Benny wastes no time in bringing his servings to the judge's table, as he describes it,

"What I have for you here is an Angus Prime Garlic butter Steak and Fries Cajun Bowl."

The first to say something is Laura Flanagan, President and CEO of Foster Farms.

"Looks like he's cut it just so that it looks like a blooming succulent! It's very pleasing to the eye."

With those words of encouragement, all three lift a fork to take a bite.

Immediately Lara exclaims, "It's almost too perfect for words."

Andre Nogueira, president and CEO ofJBS USA Holdings Inc., goes next, "It's truly incredible. The depth of the flavors is definitely worthy of the Prime grade! He left no stone unturned when prepping it. When the heat is applied at the perfect angle, it makes the meat heat up perfectly and lets the juices do all the work. The fact that he put the meat's fibers into account shows his true depths as a chef."

Tom Hayes, president and CEO of Tyson Foods, is the last to speak, "And that's not all he did! He cooked the garlic fries in melted butter and beef fat! I could eat this for three straight meals alone. It's almost sensual the way it was made. The execution is flawless."

Benny basks in the gasps erupting from the audience, thinking, _ Whaddya say to that, newbie? Pleasures of the flesh will always triumph! _

Others in the audience share the same sentiment,

"Well, I think that should be that."

"Can't wait to see the new guy knocked off his high horse once and for all."

Desmond and Charlie are starting to worry,

"This is bad." 

"Everyone's acting like Lafitte already won!"

Then Alex speaks again, "Up next, we have Dean's dish to present to the judges."

As Dean walks up to the table with his dish, Alex asks, "So, tell us. What's your Cajun Bowl called?"

Dean wasn't prepared for that, "Huh? Well, let's say, 'Winchester Chaliapin Gumbo Cajun Bowl.'"

Immediately, Andre is skeptical, "You want us to eat a gumbo with ground up Chaliapin style steak? You just tenderized cheap cuts of meat with onions, then ground them up for your sausage? After the gourmet meal we just had…"

Tom pipes up, laughing, "If I'm being honest here, I'd rather just leave now with just those juicy Prime Garlic Butter Steak Bites the only thing in my stomach."

Dean says nothing, just sets the bowls down in front of the judges, and lifts the covers off.

Immediately, they're blown away by what they see.

Andre then admits, "Well, it definitely looks enticing."

Tom hastily agrees, "Guess we should try it, huh?"

Andre goes first, this time using a spoon to get a good bite in, and brings it to his mouth, and the other judges follow suit.

Benny isn't bothered by this, _ There's no way a cheap meat could ever hope to elevate anything he could make to my level. _

But then, something that he definitely was not expecting to see happens right before his eyes: all three judges are literally shoveling more of Dean's dish into their mouths, like they're ravenous.

Even the judges don't get it, as they just keep shoveling in more food,

"What the hell am I doing? It's like I'm possessed! The sausage is so tender."

"And the sauce! It's a roux with bacon drippings and the holy trinity of green pepper, onions and celery!"

"It's got such a depth of flavor. After he cooked the meat, he deglazed the pan with chicken broth!"

"He cooked the rice in the meat juices and chicken broth, and then he added the green onions!"

"He added flour, allowing it to cook till it turned golden brown, letting it blend perfectly with the rest of the gumbo in a flawless dance!"

"The flavors are rounded out by Worcestershire sauce, giving it such a wide spectrum of flavors!"

The other residents of Cuthbert Sinclair cheer, while Kevin explains, "Onions are essential to Chaliapin style meat, but it looks like it was tweaked a little. And I'm pretty sure he did something to the sauce."

Meg asks, bored, "So that's it?"

Benny still has no clue what's going on, _ It's just a sauce. It doesn't take away the fact that my top quality meat is the best! _

Andre finally stops long enough to say, "The meat and the sauce are both jam packed with flavor, but the more I keep shoveling in, the hungrier I am!"

Tom agrees, "You're not wrong. I could eat this for the rest of my life!"

Laura notes, "There's a little acidity in this rice. You mean to tell me…"

Dean finally speaks up, "Score one for the judges. The secret is in the rice."

Benny can't believe it, "The rice?!"

Dean holds up a seasoning as he explains, "That rice is made with a homemade Cajun seasoning. It's a popular staple in Cajun cuisine, called Dirty Rice."

Andre exclaims, "I knew it! That seasoning is the whole reason behind why someone can't stop eating."

Tom chimes in, "The ground up meats are fluffy, and bursting with flavors."

Lara goes next, "That rich sauce should have hymns written about it!"

Tom also adds, "And the Cajun seasoned Dirty Rice is so light!"

But they're all in agreement, "This dish's flavors are all balanced in perfect harmony."

Benny doesn't know what to think, _A Cajun seasoning? That's literally all it was?_ _It shouldn't matter what tweaks he made, they're all still cheap!_ _I don't get it!_

Then comes the sound of bowls being slammed down, completely empty, and Tom's asking, "I'm done! Is there more?"

Laura admits, "Benny's dish was no doubt delicious, but I couldn't stop myself from eating this one until it was all finished."

And that's when Benny notices, "But my fries…"

Sure enough, all three bowls are still filled with fries sitting in the garlic and meat juices they were cooked in.

"They didn't even finish." Benny says lamely.

"That's right, Benny." Dean says from behind him, and as Benny turns to look at him, Dean explains,

"I was up late trying to figure out how I should focus on the rice for my dish. After Desmond gave me the skinny on how you were most likely gonna pull out your Prime beef, I knew you would figure out pretty quick you couldn't use anything bold in your sides that would clash with your meat's flavors. Your dish looks like a Cajun Bowl, but it's really not."

Benny doesn't want to hear this, wants more than anything to deny it. 

Dean continues, "It's just like the Cajun Bowl Club motto: Delicious, convenient, and a whole range of flavors, all in one bowl!"

Finally Benny manages to fire back, "Oh, shut up! This is all completely pointless! With my prime meat, there's no way you could've-."

"Then why don't you try it yourself?" Dean asks calmly, stunning Benny silent. "Hear what my Cajun Bowl has to say.", then serves up another portion and hands it to Benny,

When Benny doesn't take it, Dean challenge, "Or are you worried I'm right?"

It's dead silent as Benny keeps staring at it, then finds himself reaching for the bowl, and then he's taking a good spoonful and putting it in his mouth.

And just like that, he's gone. He's shoveling spoonful after spoonful into his mouth just like the judges.

_ I'll be damned. He's right. This dish really does talk. And it's saying, "Eat me right this second!" _

Oddly, it makes him think of his 8th birthday.

_ "Happy birthday, Benjamin!" his mom says as she hands him an action figure. _

_ "Thank you! I love it!" Benny laughs as he marvels at his new toy. _

_ But then it's promptly ripped away from him, and thrown on the ground, breaking it. _

_ "The heir to the Lafitte family has no need for frivolous things. Listen to me, Ben: The only thing you should concern yourself with is making yourself stronger and better, and that's final." _

_ But after Benny's just had his heart broken, all he can think of to do is pick it up and just let himself cry. _

As those memories come crashing down on him, Benny can't stop the tears from falling as he keeps scarfing down Dean's dish.

_ Jesus. Why would I be thinking about something like that at a time like this?! _

Then he looks at Dean, who's still waiting, then back at the bowl he's holding, which makes him understand,

_ It's this. It's like it's still talking to me. It's saying it's okay to not always be number one. I can just be happy being me, doing my own thing. God fucking damnit. _

With that, the judges all press the challenger's button, and it's unanimous.

As the winner's name displays on the screen, Alex announces,

"And the winner is Dean Winchester!"

When the crowd erupts into applause, Dean finally take off his bandana as he says, "The pleasure was all mine!"

The skeptics in the audience are stunned.

"What?!"

Benny's not doing too well either, "I can't believe it. I lost the Throwdown."

But then he remembers. "Oh no. Jack!" And turns to look where Jack and Kaia were watching.

Jack doesn't say anything, just gets up from his seat and tells Kaia, "Clear out the room I let him use. I'm not wasting my time with failures."

Kaia doesn't object, just says, "Right away, Jack."

While Benny's watching his whole reputation fall apart, he hears Dean call out, "Hey, LaMeat! Can I have come more of your Cajun Bowl?"

Benny's reached his limit, and snaps back, "Would you just shut the hell up already? And stop calling me LaMeat, would you?"

Dean doesn't get what the problem is, "Why? Your experience with meat is unlike any I've ever seen."

That completely catches Benny off guard, "What?!"

Dean replies, completely sincere, "I look forward to working with you again, okay, LaSweet?"

Finally, Benny doesn't see a point in sticking around, just says, "You asshole!", and storms out.

Dean waves goodbye, "Don't forget to stop by the clubroom!"

"Dean!"

Dean turns to find Desmond, who says, "You're truly one of a kind. The club doesn't stand a chance without you. You're the next president!"

The next day, Benny does a lot of pacing back and forth, before finally working up the nerve to go inside the clubroom.

Desmond looks up from one of the booklets he's reading, and greets him, "Hey there, LaMeat."

Looking around, Benny notices they're the only ones here, "So Dean's not bothering to even show up, huh? He told me I should stop by, but really, I didn't have a choice."

"Um, actually…" Desmond tells him hesitantly.

_ "No no, I'm not joining the Cajun Bowl Club." _

_ This makes both Desmond and Charlie gasp, as Dean assures them, _

_ "I was just curious about it. And because I was, I managed to make a whole new menu of Cajun Bowls that I can try in my food truck one day." _

_ Then Dean decides to leave as well, waving as he says, "Thanks for all the help! I'll check in now and again." _

"And that was pretty much it." Desmond finishes.

At hearing Dean's not even in it has Benny pissed, while Desmond tells him,

"But we still have more funding, so now we can work together to help Cajun Bowl Club rise from the ashes. You're the only one who can help me do it. You're the next president, LaMeat."

And that nickname sets him off all over again, "Would you shut up? And stop calling me LaMeat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> Benny's dish is here: https://cafedelites.com/cajun-butter-steak-bites/
> 
> https://damndelicious.net/2019/02/13/garlic-butter-steak-bites-and-fries/
> 
> Dean's winning dish is here: https://www.thekitchykitchen.com/?recipes=/gumbo-with-dirty-rice
> 
> Dean's secret ingredient is here: https://www.fiestaspices.com/product/dirty-rice-seasoning/
> 
> Here's more details about why Benny lost: when you eat so much fat like that at once, what happens is your tongue develops a film over it, a signal to your body that you're eating too much fat, thus making you stop.
> 
> Dean's dish by comparison had citric acid in the seasoning for the dirty rice, which helps the diner cut through the fat so they can keep eating.


	15. Training Camp Day 1: Introductions

"'Overnight training'?" Dean asks as he looks at the brochure, while everyone else stands around the room talking.

Jo isn't fazed at all, "So it's finally time."

Dean grabs the brochure as he asks, "What is it?"

Claire pipes up, "We have them every year. Basically it's an overnight thing where you stay off campus for a few days."

Dean nods as he takes that in, "Okay, so basically it's kind of a camping thing?"

Then he sees the terrified look on Charlie's face, "What's the matter with you, Charlie?"

Kevin has the answer, "She knows all about this training camp. It's like it was made by the king of hell himself. And all of us have to go through it to survive."

Jo takes it from there, "All the first years are sent off campus and are put through the wringer with all these brutal challenges. If you fail even just one, you're expelled! It's supposed to be all about bonding, but honestly, it's all about seeing who cracks under the pressure."

Charlie's still frozen in fear, whole Garth tries to downplay it, "It's really not that bad. It's just a way to learn by competing with your classmates. To quote our dear Director, this is when you really get to show what you're made of."

Which reminds Ed, "Wait a minute. You did it last year, didn't you? How'd you get through it."

Garth confesses, "Extremely diligently. Even back when it was a lot more lax, students were expelled, even forced off of campus."

Meg goes next, "A few years ago, the toll was around more than half of the entire student population."

Dean keeps reading, "Okay, so we can bring a deck of cards or even a board game. But no cellphones?" He gets more pissed when he sees the down time, "This is nowhere near enough time for a shower!"

Jo snaps at him, "How the hell are you so worried about showering at a time like this? Did you forget about Charlie's freakout?!"

Dean just says, "Half of us will make it, right? Then that'll just have to be us."

The way Dean says that has both Jo and Claire stunned, while Garth says,

"I have faith in all of you. There's no doubt all of you at Cuthbert Sinclair will come back with a smile on their faces."

That was apparently the right thing to say, because everyone immediately starts getting pumped.

Meanwhile, Jack is looking over the brochure himself as Kaia finishes running him through the itinerary,

"And that's the gist of it. You're scheduled to leave in 3 days. Students will get together at 6AM."

Jack replies, "I understand. That's all for now, Kaia."

The next three days consist of waking up early, going to classes, and packing up anything they want to take with them for their dishes.

The morning of the first day of training camp, long white buses pull up, and all the students quickly climb onboard. Once the last student has found a seat, the buses pull out of the parking lot and drive towards their destination.

When they finally get there, one look at where they're staying has them all in awe.

Charlie screeches, "We're having our training camp HERE?!" 

Dean can't help but be impressed, "Didn't realize the school had so much money. Do they actually own it?"

Meg replies, "Actually, no. But Kendrick's Academy has money that entitles them to full accomodations whenever they go."

Dean laughs, "That doesn't surprise me at all."

Kevin speaks up, "I heard at the minimum a dozen or so let Kendrick's use their facilities in exchange for the publicity. A lot of graduates wind up working in one of them because they have the Kendrick's name on their diploma."

Meg adds, "One night at a place like this will cost you 750 dollars."

Now Dean can't even hide his shock, as he lies, "That doesn't shock me either."

Meg doesn't feel like getting her or anyone else's hopes up, "Come on. Soon as we put our luggage away, we have to be ready."

After everyone has their luggage taken care.of and squared away in their rooms, they head down to the designated auditorium, where the rest of the Kendrick's students also partaking in the boot camp.

As they look out over all the students, Dean's first to speak up, "Hey, it's LaMeat!"

Benny, upon hearing that, turns around nervously, reluctantly greeting, "Oh. Hey, Dean."

Dean's all smiles, "It's been a while hasn't it? How are you?"

Jo doesn't get it, "Dean, how are you not a nervous wreck?"

But Claire's focused on something else, "Dean, calling him that nickname really isn't a good idea."

Dean doesn't get that at all, "Why? He likes it when I do." Then he turns back to Benny, "Am I right, LaMeat?"

Benny gets flustered at this, which Dean interprets, "See? Look how embarrassed he is!"

Which prompts the students around them to start whispering.

This hasn't escaped Benny's attention, who warns as he looks at them, "You watch your back, Dean."

This is completely lost on Dean, "For what?", but there's no time for an answer, as someone's just stepped up to the podium.

"Good morning, students!"

When they look, they see Chef Cochrane holding a microphone as he addresses them,

"At this time, I'm going to share the details of what this required training entails.

This training camp will last for six days, and you will all be split into different groups, where you will accept the challenge of different food related tests, as well as test your own endurance.

Anyone who falls behind the standard set by the instructors at this camp will undoubtedly fail. You will be promptly escorted back to Kendrick's, and told to pack your things and go.

We've invited a few of our guest instructors to also be judges. Though they have a busy schedule, they have agreed to come for this event! Please welcome these graduates of Kendrick's Academy!"

There's a collective gasp as the judges come onstage, and they all start talking at once.

"Oh my God, they're real graduates!"

"And they came here to judge us?!"

"If they actually managed to graduate, they have to be some kind of super geniuses!"

But then, one of the judges who looks a lot more serious than the others, points to someone in the audience,

"You. 6th row, 2nd from the right. With the scar on your cheek."

That's right about where Dean's standing, so he points to himself.

The chef shakes his head, "No, the one next to you."

Dean turns to the guy next to him, and the chef says clearly, "You're expelled. Leave the premises immediately."

Then the chef stands up and walks towards them, explaining, "Your cologne has a very strong scent. Would that not interfere with your cooking?"

The kid says nothing, so the chef goes on, "Obviously looking good is important. But that takes away from the main attraction: the food. Next time, you shouldn't even bother with cologne."

Then he starts to walk away, but the kid speaks up, "That's it? I haven't even cooked anything, and THAT'S what gets me thrown out?"

The chef doesn't even turn around, "'That' is a big enough mistake to lose customers."

Then he gives a flippant wave, "That will be all. Get the hell out of here."

This leaves the Cuthbert Sinclair gang in shock, and only Dean is brave enough to ask,

"Who was that?"

Kevin tells him quickly, "Chef Balthazar DiCaprio! First British chef to win the Meilleur Ouvrier de France Award! And over there is Jenna Nickerson! And let's not forget the famous chef Nakamura Hitoshi."

Charlie's trying to take it all in, "Wow! They've all graced the covers of the top chef magazines every month!"

"Quiet and unassuming as a rose yet to bloom." That comes from next to her, and when she turns, she sees someone well dressed with a little scruff looking right at her.

Kevin helpfully supplies, "Eldon Styne!"

But before he can say anything else to her, someone else reprimands her, "Leave her alone, would you!"

Again, Kevin says, "That's Dorothy Baum from her American restaurant, "Oz"!

Dorothy wastes no time walking straight up to Charlie, all about soothing her, "I'm sorry, I hope he didn't scare you. Aren't you the cutest thing?"

But then Eldon pipes up, "Dorothy, Cochrane is getting impatient. Let's go back."

As they make their way back, Kevin's attention has turned to someone else who's just graced the stage, "Oh my God, I can't believe they got him to come!"

As they all get a good look at him, Kevin goes on, "He has the top spot locked in on his graduation exam, with the highest score in Kendrick's history! He turned down countless jobs from 3 Michelin star restaurants across the globe just to be where he is now. He's an executive chef AND has a seat on Kendrick's board of directors: Robert Singer!"

The man looks like he means business, and Kevin can't seem to make himself shut up, "I'm losing my mind! The elite chefs making a name for American chefs are all right here!"

Finally, Chef Singer takes a microphone to speak,

"Welcome, students, to the wonderful Cornell University's Statler Hotel. Every single one of the graduates that stand before you are artists in their own right. For the next six days you'll be here, you are not students. Here, you'll be treated just like you're an employee at any one of our restaurants. Do you understand what I'm saying? Anyone who's performance isn't up to our standards, will be fired. In this case, that means you're expelled. As you've just witnessed, the teachers have been granted the power to have you sent home with no prior warning. I wish you the best of luck in this fight. Now then, you already know your groups, so let's get started!"

There's a bunch of commotion as everyone tries to make themselves heard.

"Split up or not, let's give it our all!"

"Aw, you again! Why???"

"Say that to my face!"

"Bye!"

Dean waves them all goodbye, "Catch you later! Let's play poker in Kevin's room later tonight!"

Then everyone starts filing out, with Chef Singer watching them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> The resort they're using for the camp is here: https://statlerhotel.cornell.edu/suites


	16. Training Camp Day 1: International Cuisine: Max and Ali's Dish

Dean and Charlie wind up in the same group, which means their first lesson is with Chef Dorothy Baum.

Once everyone else in the group has filed in, Chef Baum addresses the class,

"Alright, now that we're all here, for this exercise, you'll be paired up in teams of two. In this case, your partner is the same from your first lecture at the beginning of the semester, so once you find each other, make your way to your designated stations."

Charlie starts thanking every God there is as she makes her way towards her partner.

"Oh Jesus, I'm so glad we're together again, Dean!"

Dean smiles as he shares her enthusiasm, "Absolutely! It's gonna be awesome!"

"You're Dean Winchester, aren't you?" Comes from behind him, and when Dean looks, he sees a dark skinned girl with dark hair.

"Yeah, that's me."

The girl proceeds to stare at him for several seconds in silence, and Dean takes the hint, "I'm guessing you want something from me?"

The girl smirks, "Indeed. I've been wanting a chance to talk to you, Dean Winchester, but even I didn't stop to think we might be put together in the same lesson! Crushing you will be my greatest accomplishment."

Charlie tries to make peace, "Hey, come on! This training camp is gonna be hard enough as is without any rivalries starting up!"

The girl ignores her, "Now I can finally get rid of you. Knowing it's gonna be me just makes it all the more satisfying!"

Dean doesn't bite, "Oh really? Well, I'm happy for you. But if you don't stop staring at me,I'm gonna shove you out of my personal space."

Then Chef Baum speaks up again, "Okay, class!", as she rips open a big bag of chips.

"I'll be sitting at the front of the class the entire time. If there's anything you need to know, ask."

One brave student speaks up, "Chef, we haven't been given any instructions on what you want us to make."

Realizing her mistake, Chef Baum corrects herself, "You're right. Today's challenge is to use the ingredients right here to make a dish emphasizing a staple in non American cooking."

Another student speaks up next, "But there aren't any ingredients here, Chef."

Dorothy explains calmly, "Yes there absolutely is. Nature is the world's pantry. And a stream offers a wide variety of options. You have seasonings, oil, and all your utensils. You can also use our fishing equipment. The entire area around here is our private land. The only limit is the fence. Go any further than the fence, and you'll automatically fail. Your ingredients must all come from the designated area. Make me a dish that's up to my standards, and you'll be sure to pass. You have two hours. Allez cuisine!"

Immediately, all the students are in a frenzy to grab their ingredients. Some go straight for the fishing gear with plans to catch a dish to broil.

Dean and Charlie start to move when they hear behind them,

"I challenge you, Dean."

They both turn upon hearing that, with Dean asking, "You want to challenge me?"

The girl and her partner are standing right here as the girl goes on, "I think it's high time we figure out who's cooking is really the best."

Then she turns to Chef Baum, asking her,

"Chef, I humbly request for you to help us settle the matter."

Baum had been distracted by her chips, but upon hearing someone speak to her, she looks up, "Hm?"

The girls goes on, "Once we've both made our dishes, I'd like you to decide who's reigns supreme. I'd like your objective opinion."

Baum only looks more confused, "Why would I do something like that? It's in no way shape or form relevant to this challenge, therefore, my answer is no."

That makes the girl go silent, at realizing she might've acted rather impulsively, while Dean laughs.

"Oh wow. You should see your face right now. But come on! You don't need to tangle yourself into knots. You're making it uncomfortable for all of us."

The guy with her agrees, "You're such a little hothead. Not a good look on you, sis."

Charlie's only more confused, _ Sis? Are they related? _

That seems to be the truck, because the girl turns around, points a finger at Dean and says,

"I will not let me or my team lose to the likes of you! I'll make anything you dish out look like moldy diarrhea."

Then the guy steps in to lead her away, whole Charlie reminds Dean,

"Uh, Dean, we should get going too."

As they leave, Dorothy thinks to herself as she keeps eating her chips,

_ When you're forced into uncharted territory, your way of thinking starts to narrow itself down. You're not as quick witted. You're second guessing everything. It's really more of a personality test than anything. If you can't power your way through a simple challenge like this, you really don't belong at Kendrick's. _

Outside, Dean's trying to catch a fish, while Charlie's back to freaking out. 

"We really need to catch something now to we can start cooking!"

Then she turns to Dean, "What should we even make? If we were in the Mediterranean area, we could've caught a rascasse and made a bouillabaisse. Or pescado a la veracruzana with capers! And that's not even touching on the presentation! We need vegetables!"

Then Dean finally speaks up, "Don't you think that's what everyone else is gonna be doing? Why not shake things up a little?"

Charlie's not having it, "We can't think about changing it up now! Time's running out! We just need to be quick and finish before we fail!"

Dean's quick to tell her, "I know, but can't we at least try?" Then he gets a tug on his line, and before they know it, they've caught two fairly sized fish, and walking back to the classroom.

"This is good. Now we just gotta figure out how we're gonna cook them."

Upon seeing the girl and her brother, Dean teases, "Well hello there, Miss Objective Opinion."

Which pisses her off, but once she goes inside, it's apparent why.

"What did I tell you? The theme is international cuisine, so everyone went with fish, right? That's kinda close minded, don't you think?"

Dean notices how everyone's getting pissed at this, so he asks, "What're you so cocky about? What're you two dumbasses using for yours?"

At that, she smirks as she holds it up, "Recognize it? We're going with mutton."

This has everyone shocked,

"How the hell did you get a mutton chop?"

The girl happily tells them, "And that's not all there was. There were a few chickens and rabbits too. But it doesn't surprise me at all you guys stopped at fish."

That pisses everyone off even more,

"And now we're all stuck with a fish dish!"

"Which we don't even know how to start prepping!"

Having made her point, the girl says, "Now get out of my way.", and starts to move back to her station, actually shoving Dean slightly, "Move it, Dean."

Once at her station, she calls to her partner, "Max!"

Understanding, Max exclaims, "Let's cook!", and immediately starts cutting.

Charlie watches the whole time, _Look at that precision!_ _He's cutting so fast, yet he's not damaging anything! That knife work is incredible!_

Upon noticing Charlie's watching him, Max turns and asks, "Can I help you?"

Charlie blushes once she realizes she's just been caught, and tries to cover, "No! I was just impressed by your knife skills!"

Surprisingly, Max is flattered, "Oh really? Thanks. But it's my sis that's the fastest prepper in the family."

That immediately becomes apparent when Max slides the prepped meat over to her, and she immediately starts flattening it with a rolling pin.

Charlie's even more blown away, _ She never breaks her stride even once. Not one second wasted! Who the hell is she?! _

"Yep. She really has the chops."

Charlie's shocked, but Dean keeps explaining, "Hands like those, definitely know a thing or two about being a line cook."

Then the girl finishes prepping and puts it in the oven, exclaiming, "Let there be light!"

Now that she's done with that, she addresses Dean again, "We never gave you our names, did we? My name is Alicia Banes, and this is my brother, Maximillian Banes. We've both worked in a kitchen of our local imbiss."

Charlie's trying to catch up, "Imbiss?"

Ali explains, "It's German. It's a very busy bistro."

Dean knows exactly what that means, and Ali confirms it, "You and I aren't so different, you know. Just like you, I'm working to defend my family restaurant. Unlike what you said at the opening ceremony. You said you were the best of the best. Well, so am I, and that means I'm not gonna lose. Banes vs Winchester. High time someone proved who the real pro is here."

Dean is delighted, as he takes out his bandana and ties it around his head.

"Sounds good to me. Honestly, competition is just what I need."

Ali's not phased, just says, "Well if that's how you feel about it…" and pulls out a very impressive looking knife.

Chef Baum recognizes it on the spot, _ A rocking knife. It has a specially-designed, curved blade which allows food to be cut with a rocking motion, and it's used all over the world. _

Ali wastes no time chopping everything up, leaving everyone speechless.

"The mutton is almost done, Ali." Max tells her mid-frenzy.

Ali says back, "I'll have the garnish ready by then."

Then in one swift motion, the knife his handed right over to Max, with still no stride broken.

And right before their eyes, they're done, plating and all.

As Max and Ali walk up to Chef Baum, the chef smiles, "You finished first, huh?"

Ali holds up her dish as she says, "Speed and taste is key in our family restaurant."

Then she sets it down in front of Chef Baum as she describes it.

"This is a German Mutton Roulade, cooked in a beef broth, bacon and flour sauce. Mahlzeit."

Chef Baum won't lie, it definitely looks delicious. "Well then, let's have a bite."

She takes a fork and cuts a piece off, and brings it to her mouth.

The flavors hit her one by one. _ The mutton is so tender, covered in flavors in the wild! And there's a tang that just elevates everything else! The combination of ruggedness and grace. It's like an aria for sheep! _

The others are more focused on what they put on the side,

"Dude. Look at that sauce they made! It's a gravy!"

"It's got mutton stock and chopped thyme."

"But the theme was international. A gravy is a common American staple! That has to be a fail."

Chef Baum shuts them down, "Nope, that's where you're wrong. The gravy is the stock of a German Whitehead mutton. Though I know I remember mutton is actually a very tricky protein to work with. One wrong move, your whole dish falls apart, but you didn't have any such problems, did you?"

Ali's all too eager to confirm, "That's right. We took the mutton and rolled them out before smearing then with the mustard, then cooked some bacon and combined it with beef broth and flour. Whatever was leftover from the mutton we used to make an impromptu white wine gravy."

But the chef's noticed something else, "That's not all, is it? Instead of dill or parsley, they used thyme. Doing so let them make a very refreshing german white wine gravy! These elements all tie it together."

Ali's finishes, "I like to call it a German style pan gravy using an improvised mutton stock as the base."

The class can't stop talking about it.

"They actually made a German style gravy?"

"My mouth is literally watering just talking about it!"

"It's really amazing. They actually managed to combine so many different things just from this small area."

Chef Baum says simply, "This white wine gravy Roulade was made with German elements in a very calculated and unique way. Flawless."

Then she turns to the twins, "Maximillian and Alicia Banes...you both pass with flying colors."

The twins give each other a high five, "Dankeschön!"

Charlie's still dumbstruck,

_ Even with limited ingredients and a time limit, she still uses her smarts to make an incredible dish. She almost reminds me of…" _

She turns to the guy in question, thinking_ , She's nearly identical to Dean! _

Elsewhere, all the Kendrick's residents are working just as hard. Even Jack Kline manages to keep his wits about him as he passes his first challenge.

Though what makes it a little bittersweet is how unsurprised Jack is by said passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> Max and Ali's dish is a variation on this recipe: https://www.bigoven.com/recipe/german-beef-roulade/90189
> 
> And the gravy is here, but not the one pictured: https://www-epicurious-com.cdn.ampproject.org/v/s/www.epicurious.com/recipes/member/views/white-wine-lamb-pan-gravy-50132992/amp?amp_js_v=a2&_gsa=1&usqp=mq331AQCKAE%3D#aoh=15729080849771&referrer=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com&_tf=From%20%251%24s&share=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.epicurious.com%2Frecipes%2Fmember%2Fviews%2Fwhite-wine-lamb-pan-gravy-50132992


	17. Training Camp Day 1: International Cuisine: Dean and Charlie's Dish

_ It's busy in Berlin, Germany, at Imbiss Banes. The chefs are all really busy getting orders out, whole Ali brings her parents' meal out to them herself. _

_ "Mahlzeit." She tells them, while her mom tells her, _

_ "My, have you come a long way, Ali. And with Mac alongside you, I have no doubt Banes' future couldn't be in better hands." _

_ Ali knows this, of course. She's sacrificed so much already just to make that a reality. _

_ Even when guys started flirting with her and asking her out, she just turned to them and said, "Dankeschön, but I must be getting back to work." _

_ On this particular night, she's cooking next to Max as her mom talks with her dad, _

_ "You're really okay with letting both of them leave?" _

_ "Indeed I am. I might be biased, but they've both grown into incredible chefs." _

_ "But it looks to me like Ali seems to have hardened her heart." _

_ Later, their mom tells them the news. _

_ "You're sending us away?! Why? We've been working at Banes for 7 years now. Why would we have to go to cooking school?" _

_ Their uncle disagrees, "I say it's gonna be good for you. Only the best chefs graduate from there. Just leave everything to your mom. She'll make all the necessary travel arrangements. Then once you've really honed your skills, you can come back." _

_ Ali muses out loud, "Going into culinary school…" then she turns to her brother, "What do you think about all of this?" _

_ Max replies, "I'm okay with whatever you wanna do, sis." _

_ A few days later, she and Max are on a plane to America, home of Kendrick's Culinary Academy. _

_ As she watches the plane take off, Tasha Banes thinks to herself _

It won't be long before Ali's even better than me, but she'll never get there if she doesn't see her real goal. What she really needs is a worthy rival to battle against.

_ As time passes by, Ali keeps reminding herself of the same thing over and over, _

I'm not losing to someone my own age! I've worked my ass off in the kitchens. I'm a professional, goddamnit.

_ As she listens to Dean's speech at the opening ceremony, her hands clench into fists with every word. No way in hell is she gonna let Dean take the top spot away from her. _

Now that she and Max have officially passed, Ali turns back to Dean, "Now that that's settled, I can't help but notice your dish isn't finished. But you're gonna need a miracle to catch up with us."

Then Chef Baum surprises them again by speaking up, "Right, you talked about a challenge. Alright then. If a dish like the one I just enjoyed is what I can expect, then I'm more than happy to make an exception and decide on a winning dish."

Ali smirks, "Hear that, Dean Winchester?"

Dean snarks back, "You bet your ass I did. You're not getting any objections from me."

"The loser has to grovel."

At that, both turn their attention to Chef Baum, stunned as she goes on,

"You'll have to grovel in front of the winner and say, 'I'm a loser and can't cook' three times. If you're really putting your family businesses on the line, only a punishment like that would suffice."

Then Ali and Dean are at it again, "Let's do it then. You really think you can crank out something better? Take your best shot!"

Dean, however, is thinking about the dish itself.

_ They came up with mutton completely out of nowhere, and mustered up some ingredients that all work together to improvise a gravy. I wonder…what kind of dish could I crank out in this situation? _

He thinks about what Chef Baum said about utilizing ingredients around the immediate area to make a dish emphasizing international cooking. He remembers Ali mentioning other proteins such as chicken and rabbit.

Then it hits him. And once it all becomes clear, he starts chuckling. Ali's noticed it too, and has no idea what just happened in that short time.

Dean turns to his partner, as he writes a few things down, "Charlie! I want to use these ingredients for a garnish. Can you get them? And you know what they are, right?"

Charlie takes the list and goes over it, before answering, "Yep. I think so. I'm on it! I had to do this all the time back home!"

Dean exclaims, "Great! I'm counting on you!", then moves back to his station, until Charlie stops him to ask, "Wait! What're you gonna be doing?"

Dean replies, "Something I gotta track down first. I'm going back out. But first…"

Then he walks over to where Chef Baum is still sitting with her bag of chips, and asks her,

"Chef? The rule is I can use absolutely anything within the designated area, right?"

Chef Baum's confused by this, but still replies, "That's what I said. Long as you don't go out of bounds, you can use whatever you want."

Encouraged by this, Dean tells her, "Perfect. Since you said that, a key ingredient in our dish for you is going to be…"

Then he shocks everyone watching as he reaches out and snatches her bag of chips, holding it up for all to see.

"This!"

Chef Baum is flabbergasted, objecting, "I was snacking on that!"

Charlie doesn't know what Dean's plan could be here, "Walker's crisps?"

Then Dean goes back to where Ali is standing, says, "Looks like I'm heading back out. Think you could hold onto these for me? Thanks.", hands the bag of chips over to Ali, and takes off with Charlie following him.

"Let's get going, Charlie!"

Now that they're gone, Ali's only even more confused. _ What the hell is your plan here, Dean Winchester? _

Outside, Charlie's checking the list Dean gave her, before confirming, "I got everything on the list!"

Meanwhile, Dean's in the middle of a fight between some wild hens, when he sees what he's really been after: eggs.

"Boom! We got eggs!"

Back in the classroom, Chef Baum has just tasted another group's dish, and giving them her critique,

"This isn't up to my standards. Make it again."

It slowly becomes apparent that only a fair few have managed to pass so far.

And it's no wonder. Chef Dorothy Baum was a graduate of Kendrick's Academy's 110th graduating class. As a student, she earned the nickname "The Gale of Oz." She was and still is a force to be reckoned with.

Meanwhile, Chef Baum sips her tea and sighs.

"I should've known better than to expect anything else. All I've been getting all day is one dish after another of broiled fish with the same rubbery texture. When I can I expect to get some real food?"

Naturally, the other students are a bit upset at this, but she manages to shut them all up by telling them,

"You're free to try again as many times as you want until time is officially up."

At this, the other students get themselves into a frenzy, while Max tries to stay optimistic,

"Good thing we managed to track down some mutton, huh?"

But Ali's still looking outside for any sign of Dean or Charlie,

"Dean's still not back. Dumbass is gonna run out of time before he's even finished!"

Max shakes his head, "Sis, chill. You've gotta stop getting yourself so worked up over him. So what if he doesn't make it? That means we win by default!"

At this, Ali turns out face her brother, telling him angrily, "I want to win fair and square, not by default!"

Then she remembers, looking at the bag of crisps in her hand, _ So why did he want me to hold onto this for him? How's he going to incorporate it into his dish? _

Then she hears two people panting for air, and upon seeing them back, yells, "About time you two showed up! You have 15 minutes left on the clock, dumbasses! If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to fail on purpose so you'll get kicked out."

Only once she's finished, she clenches her fist again, and when Max points out, "Hey, you're crushing the crisps.", she looks down, and sure enough, the chips are crushed.

Ali immediately apologizes, "Oh, sorry! I wasn't trying to sabotage you, I swear!"

Dean shrugs it off, "No worries." as he takes the bag of chips back. "I should be thanking you. Saved me some work. And I think 15 minutes is plenty of time for what I have planned."

Then Dean ties his headband back on, as he tells them, "If you keep customers waiting, they'll eventually get fed up and go somewhere else."

Dean takes a look at all the stuff they have, and tells his partner, "Let's go, Charlie!"

As they get started, Ali's still trying to puzzle it out. "How could I have saved him some work?"

Charlie focuses on the herbs she picked herself, _ Gotta prep. I'll chop them down till they're almost a paste. Carefully, you don't want to slice your finger! _

Dean asks her, "Once you're finished, I need you to separate the egg yolks from the whites."

Charlie replies, "Okay!", as she remembers what she and Dean talked about on their run back. 

_ "We're making something fried?" Charlie asks as she tries to keep up with Dean. _

_ "Yep! We're gonna be deep frying the fish the fish we managed to catch." Dean gets out in between pants. _

_ Charlie tries to ask, "Okay, but what about batter? We don't have a lot of flour as it is! What are we gonna use to make up for it? How do you plan on deep frying it without enough flour or cornstarch? The fish we caught has a lot of moisture, so without enough batter it's not gonna cook properly!" _

_ Dean gets out, "We got the perfect thing! And it's gonna be just what we need to give us an edge. Our batter is gonna be the bomb!" _

Back in the kitchen, Ali's starting to put together the components of Dean and Charlie's dish_ . _

_ Freshwater fish, eggs, crisps… _

Then the answer comes to her. _ That's it! He's going to take the crisps and crush them into the batter! _

Sure enough, Dean's putting the crisps into a plastic bag and starts to crush them down to an almost powdery consistency.

One by one, Dean cuts the fish, dips it in the eggwash that Charlie's already got set up for him, then dips it in the combined batter and fried it in oil, along with cooking the side to go with it.

Within minutes, they're setting their finished dish in front of Chef Baum, telling her,

"Chef, we've finished! Please, have a taste before it goes cold."

Chef Baum is more than excited, "It looks incredible."

Upon closer inspection, she says, "Wow! My crisps were used to make one very unique fried dish!"

She lifts one portion to her mouth, blowing on it to cool it only just slightly, then slowly sinks her teeth into it.

The whole classroom can hear the crunching as she chews, before she finally speaks.

"This texture is incredible! It's crispy, and the fish is cooked just right. The batter is wrapped around the fish, to focus on the flavor. The ketchup flavor of the crisps themselves gives the batter a really nice tang. And on the other side, it's combined with an egg and Guinness!"

The students are in awe.

"He used beer in his batter?"

"And it looks like he added something to the egg whites before whisking them."

Chef Baum keeps talking, "Then he added dill, parsley, chives and basil to the egg whites. Makes it taste way more refreshing than it would with batter alone."

As she goes for another bite, she notes, "The juiciness of the fish between bites of the tangy batter, really makes your mouth water."

She looks at the side too, "And the treatment of the potatoes was handled well too. Provides a very nice co star to the beer battered fish."

Then Chef Baum thinks to herself, _ In all the times I've given students this challenge, while deep frying is one thing, I don't think I've ever had a student give me a beer and crisp battered dish. _

Then she takes her second bite, _ And it works wonderfully. The ketchup crisps combined with a freshwater fish, it's like a warm embrace from a fiery mermaid. _

As Chef Baum is composing herself, Charlie has to know, "Dean, how did you figure out something like this in such limited time?"

Dean explains, "Beer battered fish and chips is a common staple in British cuisine, right? Take your beer of choice, combined with a few ingredients, and use it as a coating for the fish. Made it all the time in my food truck, and it's satisfying every time."

Ali asks, "So you just came up with the idea of British fish and chips from the chef's snack?"

Dean confirms, "That's right. I call it, "Winchester-style Beer and Crisp Battered Fish and Chips."

Ali's not impressed, "You just made that up!"

Dean confirms, "Had it all planned out from the get go!"

Ali accuses, "You're just improvising as you go!"

As she watches them argue, Chef Baum thinks to herself, _ Banes definitely has a broad perspective. She didn't overlook mutton as a potential ingredient. And then there's Dean's creative dish, where he made something using an ingredient no one else even thought of. Even with the time limit, Dean made a dish with his own style. That's definitely a mark of a professional chef. _

Then she sets her fork down, telling them,

"Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury, you have passed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> Basis of the dish is here: https://www.thecomfortofcooking.com/2011/03/beer-battered-fish-and-chips.html
> 
> And the herb batter is here: https://www.tablespoon.com/recipes/easy-herb-battered-fish-and-chips/3a473521-35a1-4f46-9ef5-31290aa74ce3


	18. Training Camp Day 1: Deliberation, and Dinner Challenge

Now that that's done, Chef Baum claps her hands together.

"Alright, class, that's time! Today's challenge is officially over!"

Part of the class lets out a sigh of relief at this news, glad they managed to get through it in one piece, while others groan at the realization that they didn't pass the challenge.

"Chef Baum?" Ali calls out, getting her attention, "You still need to tell us who won the challenge."

Honestly, Chef Baum herself had forgotten about that, so she has to think it over. "Well... alright then. The winner of this international cuisine challenge is…"

They all wait in anticipation, while she starts to say,

"The one that came up with the idea nobody else thought of, by deep frying a delicious fish…"

Ali gulps as she hears what sounds like her and Max's dish losing, but then,

"No, no. I'm wrong. I need another minute." Chef Baum stops herself, which puts both Ali and Dean on edge.

"Okay. Now I'm sure. The one that didn't ignore all of the available opportunities, including using mutton in his dish…"

Now Ali silently gasps, having known she was the best, but then,

"No no no! I need to keep thinking it over." Chef Baum stops herself again.

But wouldn't you know it, that's right when her phone goes off, and she reluctantly reaches for it.

"Oh come on. Who could need me right now. This is important."

But once she answers, it's Chef Walker on the other line, yelling loud enough they can all hear him,

"Baum, what's the holdup? Is there an issue? Your group should've been finished already. Finish whatever it is you're doing and get your ass over here! It's ridiculous for me to have to wait on you!"

All that yelling just makes Baum wilt, as she tries to respond, "Sorry, Chef!", then hangs up.

Then she quickly turns back to the class, shouting, "Class dismissed! Everyone get yourselves back to the hotel, immediately!"

This time it's Dean who reminds her,

"What about your decision?!"

Which makes her snap back to the present, "Oh right. My decision is…"

They both wait in anticipation, before she finally says,

"I'll keep it in mind!", smiles, then rushes out of the classroom, "Alright, back on the bus, pronto!"

That wasn't a decision at all, and they both know it.

"How dare she?"

"She left before giving the verdict!"

Then Ali turns on Dean, "This is nowhere near over. Mark my words, Dean Winchester, the best chef WILL win, and it's gonna be me!"

Dean's not phased, "Maybe. But what exactly is your plan for…"

"In a Throwdown!" Ali declares, pointing a finger at Dean. "One day, I will find the perfect challenge, and you will lose! When that time comes, I will bury you!"

Then she walks away with these parting words,

"Until then, you'd better do your damndest to give me a real challenge. I won't accept anything less. Next time I see you, victory will be mine!"

All of Baum's group gets on the bus in record time, and in no time at all they're driving back to the resort.

Unfortunately, that means Dean and Ali got stuck sitting together, so Ali's little battle cry basically lost all it's steam.

Dean jokes, "What're the odds? Should we just do it now?"

Ali snaps, "Shut the hell up! I don't wanna talk to you."

Dean doesn't let up, "What're you waiting for? I'm right here!"

Ali repeats, "I SAID I don't want to talk to you!"

Meanwhile Charlie and Max are laughing amongst themselves over their childishness.

That settled, Ali starts thinking over the challenge.

_I know I used my abilities and my know-how to the absolute best of my ability. Once inspiration for that dish struck, I was sure I was unbeatable. For him to have gotten that close... goddamnit. There was no clear victor, so why does it feel like a loss? I'm not taking this lying down. I am going to beat you, Dean Winchester!_

Dean's thinking just as hard, _Alicia Banes from Imbiss Banes...so it turns out I DO have fair competition here after all. And from someone my age with a similar background as me, no less._

That makes him think about all his years working with his dad in the family food truck, which prompts him to think bitterly_, If I'd just insisted on staying with Winchester Mystery, I never would've had a clue._

It's not long after that the bus finally makes it back, and once Dean and Charlie get off, their Cuthbert Sinclair friends are there to greet them.

Jo shouts, "Dean! Charlie! You made it!", and grabs Charlie in a bear hug.

Charlie greets them back, "Hi, Jo. Hi, Claire. Have you heard from the others yet?"

Claire gestures behind her, "Meg's on the phone trying to find out now."

Meg promptly hangs up, then turns back to the group, "Looks like everyone passed. The whole Cuthbert Sinclair gang made it."

But Dean notices someone sitting on the ground, "So is it safe to say Kevin made it too?"

Meh explains, "Apparently he was running around in the woods."

Dean smiles, "Nice. Our group had a challenge along those lines too."

Claire tells them, "God, I can't believe how exhausted I am."

Charlie echoes, "I'm so exhausted it's a miracle I can even move."

Jo asks, "What're you two talking about? Now it's time for our reward! Dinner, all access spa, and luxury rooms! I have no doubt they're gonna be fancy as hell."

"Your free time will be earned by serving these gentlemen." Chef Nakamura Hitoshi informs the room full of students, once everyone's all filed in. 

Jo has no idea what's going on, demanding, "Who the hell are these meatheads?"

Hitoshi explains, "They're bodybuilders holding their own training camp a few blocks away. Cornell's football and wrestling team will also be dining with us this evening."

Then he lifts the dome off of the plate of food in front of him, "Tonight we're making grilled salmon with chili butter and roasted mushrooms. You're required to make 50 plates each to pass this challenge."

This causes the whole room to go into an uproar, even Jo has to object, "Chef Hitoshi! What about our own meal?"

Hitoshi states, "Once your 50 plates are completed, then and only then are you allowed to make your own meal."

This is starting to sound worse and worse to Jo, "What!?! I thought someone would be cooking for us!"

Hitoshi doesn't sugar coat it, "Not happening. As long as you're here, you're expected to make your own meals. All three meals per day. Keep that in mind."

This has both Jo and Claire upset, but Hitoshi isn't finished, saying "One last thing…" as he pulls out a stopwatch. "If you don't finish by the end of an hour, will be promptly expelled from Kendrick's."

Once he hits the button, it's chaos as everyone dashes to the kitchen to get started right away.

Fish are grilled, plates are served, and at the helm, Chef Hitoshi is checking them all over, "This, this and this are a problem. Not enough potions. Make them again."

The sweaty diners are demanding to be served, making it all the more nerve wracking for all the aspiring chefs.

All of which is starting to put a strain on some, who haven't even hit the 30 plate mark.

All of the Cuthbert Sinclair students are hanging in there, but even they aren't immune to the strain, like Kevin's legs feeling like they've turned to jelly.

However, it surprises no one when they hear the name of the first student to finish,

"Dean Winchester, you've finished your required 50 plates. You have passed."

Dean takes his bandana off and promptly exits the kitchen, calling out to everyone else trying to finish,

"I'll be waiting you you guys in Kevin's room!"

As he walks through the hallways, he starts thinking out loud, "I know I told everyone I was going to Kevin's room, but if I'm really the first one finished, I'll just be mostly waiting around."

Then he sees a sign on the wall. "A sauna, huh? That's actually a good idea. If I'm the first one done, I can have it all to myself."

With that, he takes off towards the towel room, telling himself, "Gonna grab me a towel and a robe!"

Meanwhile, Jack's already in the sauna room, having been the one to actually finish first, humming to himself as he feels the steam open his pores.

After he finishes, he decides he's been here long enough, and changes into a robe before he leaves, but as he walks through the door, he collides with someone else who's walking through on the other side.

Dean, who had just been trying to get there before everyone else, immediately apologizes,

"Oh, sorry!"

But when he sees who he ran into, fully adorned in a robe, he stares.

Jack has no idea what Dean's doing, or why, but for a moment, they just keep staring for several minutes, neither of them saying a word.

In his own hotel room, Chef McLeod writes something on the hotel stationary at his desk.

Or at least he tries to, before putting the pen down again a moment later and getting frustrated when the words don't come.

He looks out the window, at the ever expanding horizon, and knows very soon, his challenge will be upon him, and only the chefs that deserve to be here will be allowed to pass. Time to root out the weaklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments!
> 
> The dish made for the bodybuilders is here: https://www.bodybuilding.com/recipes/metaburn90-grilled-salmon-with-chili-butter-and-roasted-mushrooms


	19. Training Camp Day 1: Post Challenge Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> So sorry for abandoning this fic, but with everything going on in the Supernatural fandom, the pandemic, and not being in the right mood to write it, I just couldn't bring myself to keep going for the longest time. Now I'm going to try keep it going, but only time will tell if I can stick to it 
> 
> Enjoy!

Both the remaining chefs and the bodybuilders are frantic as the rest of the challenge continues, to where even the students of Cuthbert Sinclair are feeling the pressure.

At one point, Charlie’s freaked when the bodybuilders start catcalling her for taking so long, but they immediately shut up when she finishes serving them, all of them gushing over her food.

“Watch where you’re going!” Jack finally snaps, getting up from where Dean knocked him down.

Dean, however, is more concerned about something else, reaching out a hand, “You okay, Jack?”

Jack quickly pulls himself away from Dean’s reach, but Dean’s insistent, “Did you hurt yourself?”

“Don’t touch me!” Jack snaps, as scoots away. “I can get up just fine by myself, okay?”

_ Unfreakingbelievable. I let my guard down for one moment, thinking I was safe by myself, and of all people I could’ve bumped into, it had to be HIM? _

Then Jack stands up, praying,  _ Please tell me he didn't hear... _

But those hopes are dashed as Dean goes on, like nothing’s out of the ordinary, “How are you, anyway? I heard you humming. Gotta be in a pretty good mood.”

Jack’s immediately on defense, “What the hell are you talking about? I wasn’t doing anything!”

_ Crap. He DID hear me. _

“Not that I’d blame you if you would.” Dean says nonchalantly. “Nice hotel like this, with a sauna? I even brought some cards to play poker tonight, if you wanna join us tonight.”

“I was not!” Jack yells. “And you and I are nothing alike! I know they joke that this training camp was designed by the king of hell himself, but to me, it’s hollowed out, overdone, and not even remotely exciting.”

They Jack smiles for the first time, “However, I am looking forward to seeing how long it’ll be before you crash and burn. Getting a front row seat to that would be glorious. ”

Dean sighs, noting, “That’s not very nice, for a guy that was just caught humming and singing.”

“Jack!” comes the call from behind them.

Jack turns to look, seeing Kaia run down the hall. “Yes?”

Kaia keeps running, as she explains in a rush, “Sorry I’m late! Took me forever to try and find my--” then when she sees Dean, snaps,

“Dean Winchester! Just what in the everlasting hell do you think you’re doing here?”

Dean awkwardly explains, “I uh...just got Jack on the floor...”

Now it’s Jack’s turn to snap, “You can’t stay stuff like that!”

Dean teases, “Aw, come on. Sounded like you liked it to me.”

Jack immediately turns to Kaia, “Don’t listen to this asshole.”, then whirls on Dean,

“Get the hell out of here, go the hell away and go do your stupid sauna thing.”

Dean raises his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright, I’m going.”, then walks away, singing and humming.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Jack?” Kaia asks, still stunned.

Jack waves her off, “I’m fine, Kaia. You should probably hop in the sauna before everyone else shows up.”

“Y-yes sir.” Kaia agrees, then remembers, “Oh, and I managed to grab these from the desk.”, and pulls them out. “A deck of cards!”

But apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Jack turns on her, “I wouldn't be caught dead playing stupid games like that!”

That has Kaia thrown, “Um...okay, but what about you said earlier? You said you were wondering if there were any playing cards, so I grabbed some.”

“I didn’t say anything of the sort.” Jack shuts her down, looking away.

But Kaia’s too smart to not notice, “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

“It’s nothing!” Jack practically screams.

“Jesus Christ.” Dean says to himself, as he keeps walking towards the sauna. “What did I ever do to him? He needs a serious attitude adjustment.”

Then he reaches the sauna, so he gets undressed, wrapping the obligatory towel around him before going inside.

“Oh well, I’m not gonna sweat it.”

Then he throws the sliding door open, “At least not till I'm steamed!”

But then he’s stopped dead in his tracks when the first thing he sees is Chef Bobby Singer a burly, hairy guy covered in sweat, just letting the steam cover his whole body.

Dean’s speechless for a moment, then hears,

“Oh, I didn’t realize the first one was already finished. Sitting in the steam is just part of my routine to relieve stress.”

For a moment, Dean has no idea what he’s supposed to do, or even say, suddenly really freaked out.

But it only lasts about a second, because the next thing Dean knows, he’s laughing and gabbing with Bobby like they’ve known each other for years.

“You want the truth? I was hoping I’d be the only one in here, but looks like I was wrong, huh?” Dean says now.

“Sorry about that.” Bobby’s quick to apologize. “But you are one of the first students, so there’s that.”

Then Bobby puts a hand on his chin. “Looks like we discovered some fresh talent. Two years in a row now.”

That piques Dean’s interest, “Last year as well, huh?”

Bobby nods, “We always have the 50 serving challenge in different kitchens at the same time. That way we know for sure who really is the first to finish. And I’m usually out of the sauna before any students even show up. But then last year, another one came in here and finished just as fast as you. He’s the current number 7 seat on the Kendrick’s Garrison.”

Dean’s mouth drops open, “Are you serious?”

“He really seemed like he was very unusual, but strong and unique to back it up.”

_ Yep, that’s Garth.  _ Dean thinks.

But then he realizes,  _ Wait a minute. Does that mean Jack actually finished his 50 servings even faster than me? Now that’s a real shock. _

“Just remember, who finishes first isn’t the only thing we judge.” Bobby reminds Dean. “But it goes a long way towards showing us your skills.”

Then Bobby changes the subject, “Jack Kline. Grandson of the director of Kendrick’s Culinary Academy. Appropriately nicknamed God’s Palate. He’s been driving the school’s top instructors since he was a baby. Only gourmet baby foods would do for him. He would taste varieties of salt over the world...blindfolded, and could pick out where they came from by taste alone. There’s so many stories that prove his abilities. He truly is God’s Palate. And just the fact that he became the youngest member in the Garrison proves his talents are backed up by real skill. If he stays on his path, he’ll be a culinary giant, the greatest magnum opus in Kendrick’s Culinary Academy history. But as he stands right now, he’s just fresh meat. At Kendrick’s, it’s survival of the fittest. It’s quite the long way down at this school. Hone your knife, Dean, cause you’re going to need it.”

Dean nods enthusiastically, “Yes, sir!”

Then the door slides open again, Alicia Banes shouting, “Dean Winchester! You may have won this round, but next time will be completely differ--aaaagh!” Ali cuts herself off, upon the sight of the two of them.

“C-chef Singer!”

Bobby takes that as his cue to get up, “I think I’ve been here long enough. Good luck to you both.”

But before he leaves, he tells them, “For the record, your stay’s only started. Take good care of yourself while you’re still here.”

Then he shakes Dean’s hand, “Do your best, alright?”

Dean shakes it just as hard, “I will. Thanks.”

Once Bobby finally leaves, Ali immediately walks up to Dean and demands, “Do you have the first clue who exactly who you were talking to?”

Dean doesn’t get what the deal is, “Yeah. Chef Bobby Singer.”

“How can you...” Ali starts, then stops. “Wait, you already knew? How can you just stand there shaking his hand like it’s no big deal?”

As Bobby walks down the hall, he thinks,  _ Winchester. I know that name from somewhere… _

Eventually, all the other students make their way to the showers and saunas, including the ladies from Cuthbert Sinclair.

“My god, that 50 plate challenge really took a lot out of me!” Jo tells Claire. “Can’t believe we all made it!”

Claire agrees, “And this is nonstop for 4 whole days? Guess the ‘designed by the king of hell’ is no joke, huh?”

Charlie tries to make light of it, “But now that we can really relax, it kinda makes you want to get back out there, huh?”

But Jo’s already standing up, “Alright everybody, whaddaya say we head to our 900 a night suite of pure bliss?”

On sight, it’s clear Jo was being modest, as the chic decor is enough to make one’s heart stop just by looking at it.

In fact, Jo’s the first one to plop face down onto the bed, rolling all over.

Claire offers, “Give it a shot, Charlie.”

But Charlie’s not so sure, “I dunno. This place is so fancy, I don’t even know if I could even handle a soft bed like this.”

Jo’s giggling gets louder, promoting Claire to scold her,

“Jo, that’s not exactly ladylike. I know it’s nice, but…”

“Hey.” comes the faint whisper from behind, and when they turn to look, there’s Kevin, dark circles under his eyes and face sunken in.

Claire immediately notices, asking, “Hey, Kevin. You look like you lost weight.”

Kebin asks faintly, “Oh did I? Then please hear me out. Let’s just call it a night, okay? We need all the rest we can get for tomorrow’s challenge.”

But that hope is in vain, as they all hear the call from the door,

“Who’s ready to par-rtay?”

Sure enough, it’s Dean, Ed, Harry, and Meg, all with their attest culinary delights.

Whatever fog Kevin was stuck in, is suddenly broken, as he shouts,

“Why do you dumbasses keep coming together in MY room???”

Jo jumps up from the bed, “What do we got, what do we got?”, racing towards them.

“They lasted three whole minutes.” Meg tells the rest of the gang, as Kevin, Jo, Edd and Harry all snooze on the bed.

“Guess the rest of the day caught up with them.” Claire notes sympathetically.

“Let’s leave them till we turn out the lights.” Meg suggests.

Claire turns to Charlie, “You’re not tired? I would’ve guessed you’d head to bed early so you’re ready for the day ahead of you.”

Charlie nods, “Yeah, kind of odd, huh? I’m definitely exhausted, but I’m not tired.”

“Well it was pretty stressful, wasn’t it?” Dean pipes up.

“It definitely was.” Charlie agrees. “At times it felt like too much. But I don’t think that’s the issue. I’m alway so nervous in class. And if I ever mess up, I panic thinking about what I’m supposed to do. But today I had you to lean on, Dean. Kinda feels like I’ve gotten more confident when I work with you. It’s all got my heart pounding.”

But then she realizes what she just said, and upon seeing them all stare at her, she backpedals,

“But that’s all just because I did exactly what Dean told me to do. I’m not trying to take credit for anything, I swear! You know I’d never do that, right?”

Dean’s shaking his head, “You have it all wrong! If you hadn’t grabbed all those ingredients, we never would’ve made that perfect dish. And your prep work was flawless.”

Claire puts a hand on your shoulder, “When you really try, just look at things you’ve done! Be more confident, okay?”

Then Dean and Claire start goofing off, so Charlie looks back down at her miniature Hermione statue she brought with her for luck.

_ I want to spend more time with everyone here. And get better at cooking. _

_ I’ll give it my all! _


	20. Training Camp Day 2: Confit byaldi

Next morning, at 9AM, both Dean and Charlie are at their next cooking challenge, standing next to each other, ready for anything.

“Good morning, I’m Balthazar DiCaprio from Kendrick’s 67th. Just Balthazar will do. Today’s challenge will be you all making a dish I pick out. You should all have your recipes.”

Immediately, the classroom erupts into whines and groaning,

“This is bullshit!”

“Why did it have to be Chef Balthazar?”

“Did he really send almost 40 people home yesterday?”

“And let’s not forget the dish he’s making today is one he made for one of his own restaurants.”

In this case, the dish is confit byaldi, or the variation of it as made famous by Thomas Keller.

All the vegetables give it such a beautiful appearance one any chef would be proud of. All vegetables require different preparation and different techniques And none can be overpowering or get lost in the dish. And making sure all the flavors come together is difficult in itself.

“To give you all a fair chance, I went with an easier variation of confit byaldi. Unless, of course, you’d rather go for a harder one. Also...”

Charlie tenses upon hearing that, and it only gets worse when she hears,

“In this challenge, you’re working solo. You’ll be graded by your dish and your dish alone. Giving tips to one another is strictly forbidden.”

Then Balthazar gestures behind them, “Back there, stacked, are all the ingredients you can choose. But, let me give you some advice: consider everyone in this room an enemy, not a friend.”

That definitely puts everyone on edge, as Balthazar finishes, “You have three hours. With that, allez cuisine!”

It’s a mad dash to run to the back for all the necessary ingredients, even going as far as to elbow each other to get better produce than the other.

Even Charlie gets knocked down, nearly getting trampled as she watches everyone fight over the bell peppers.

_ Everyone’s gone rabid. It’s even worse than yesterday! But I can’t afford to be scared. I can do it! _

Determined, she pushes herself back onto her feet, grabbing her tray and snatching up her eggplant, zucchini, squash, and two different types of tomatoes.

“Good, good, and good.” Charlie mutters, checking to make sure she didn’t get any just-starting-to-spoil-vegetables.

Then she walks over to where the bell peppers are, thinking out loud, “Starting pretty late already. Now I need my bell peppers.”

But the sight that greets her is not a welcome one. 

She picks up one, and it’s too soft, “No...” picks up another one, “No...”, and yet another one.

They’re all worse off. _ The only ones left have gone soft and their texture’s going to be mushy! If I cook them like this, it’ll turn into mush and the whole dish falls apart! What the hell am i supposed to do now?! _

Then it hits her, _ I’ll just ask Dean! _

She turns to do just that, before she remembers, she can’t. She’s on her own here.

_ Damnit, Charlie, you can’t rely on Dean holding your hand through everything! But what the hell am I supposed to do?! How the hell am I going to fix this? I have to do this myself! _

Charlie doesn’t move, still thinking, _ What can help to firm the bell peppers back up? _

She stays there for what has to be 3 to 4 more minutes, before she has her answer, _ That’s it! _

With that, Charlie grabs the bell peppers she needs and makes her way back to her station.

The kitchen is in full swing as Balthazar sits at the front of the classroom, bored as he waits for everyone to finish.

Then he hears, “Isn’t that different from the recipe?”

When he looks, he sees two students conversing, as the other one confirms, “I guess it is.”

“Excuse me, boys.” Balthazar calls, and when they turn, he reminds them, “I believe I said no bloody sharing tips or information. Are you deaf in one ear?”

One student immediately denies, “No, chef, we weren’t! Promise!”

The other agrees, “H-he was just telling me I made a mistake. That’s all, chef.”

“Thanks for giving me a perfect example of a tip.” Balthazar informs them, then points to the door, “You both can leave. Get the hell out of my bloody kitchen.”

As Charlie watches them leave, all she can think about is how easily that could’ve been her.

But she refuses to dwell on that, as she focuses on her ice water bath.

As Balthazar keeps watching the students, Chef Bobby Singer peeks in on Balthazar, curious, before moving on.

Finally, all the students start finishing up their dishes, lining up for Balthazar to taste.

Balthazar samples the first one, scoffs at it, then says, “Pathetic. You’re finished.”

The panicked student begs, “I can do better! I just need to try again!”

Balthazar just lifts an eyebrow, amused, “You still have the ingredients?” but before the student can reply, Balthazar finishes for him, “You neither have ingredients nor enough time. If you want me to believe you can make it anyway, that would mean you’re a better chef than me, wouldn’t it?”

Seeing he has no chance at redemption here, the student sighs in defeat.

“You’re finished. Get out.”

The next student, however, isn’t about to do the same.

“I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean tells him, holding out the confit byaldi for tasting.

“Hm.” Is all Balthazar says, as he takes a sample. It’s quiet for several seconds as Dean waits for the verdict, then, “Well done. You’ve passed.”

Dean knows better than to press his luck, so he walks back to his station without a word.

But as he does, he sees Charlie still over at hers, hard at work at her own confit byaldi.

He watches as Charlie finally finishes plating her dish, then steps away, exclaiming, “Finished! My confit byaldi!”

Then Charlie looks at the clock, “And not a moment too soon!”

She carefully gathers up her plate in her hands, and walks over to where Chef Balthazar is waiting.

Though he’s still a very scary man, Charlie actually doesn’t feel as scared as when she first started.

“Looks like you’re the last one.” Balthazar notes.

“Um, I’m Charlie Bradbury.” She stammers. “It’s an honor, chef.”

It feels like time slows completely down as Charlie watches him pick up a fork, cutting into the dish, watching the juices flow out as he lifts a bite to his mouth, and chews.

The only sound she can hear right now is her heart pounding, watching every movement of the man’s jaw, as he finally looks at her.

“Charlie Bradbury...” Balthazar starts. “You’ve been expelled.”

It’s like Charlie’s heart literally stops upon hearing those three words, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

But Balthazar ust stands up having already dismissed her, “And that concludes today’s challenge. Those that passed, start your prep for your afternoon sessions.”

Somehow hearing that makes Charlie bold, “Uh chef? Could you please tell me what was wrong with my dish?”

Balthazar doesn’t even have to think about it, “For one, your bell peppers were off, so you left them in ice water for 15 minutes to firm them back up, is that right? Ice water acts as a nice reviving agent, so it recovered the texture nicely. With none of the flavors lost in the bell peppers themselves.”

Charlie somehow gets a little bolder, “T-then why, chef?”

Balthazar holds up the recipe, “Who said you were allowed to improvise?”

Charlie wants to cry as she looks at the recipe.

“This menu item was made to let people enjoy all the different vegetables coming together. Is there anything in the recipe about firming up soft bell peppers to preserve the texture? What you did was make a completely different dish. If it’s not up to my standards, then you’ve already failed before you’ve even started. Is that answer to your liking?”

Charlie’s still frozen to the spot, trapped in her panic, but someone next to her snaps, "Well it’s not to mine! That was completely out of her control! You put out produce that was already going soft. These challenges are about you treating us like your employees, right? If so, then inventory control falls on the boss, and that’s you.”

That pisses Balthazar enough to walk right back over, “You bastard. Do you even know who you’re talking to? Since you clearly don’t, let me tell you something: I put soft bell peppers out on purpose, for the pure sake of reducing the number of passed students."

That gets a collective gasp out of Charlie and the rest of the class, as Balthazar goes on,

"Bell peppers have multiple pitfalls. It goes soft easily, and is next to impossible to cook many different ways. Anyone who panicked and let that cloud their judgement of quality has been rightfully expelled. As well as all the bloody idiots that hesitated and failed to get the best quality product."

"Exactly!" Dean exclaims, stepping in front of Charlie. "That's why Charlie was able to come up with such an incredible idea to make up for lost time instead of--"

"Oh, come off it!" Balthazar gets up in Dean's face. "I believe I'm the chef in charge here, and you don't get to question authority around here, or the authority's final decision. I refuse to let a Mary Sue ruin a perfect dish. Listen to me, squirrel. If you keep fighting me on this, I'll be more than happy to use my authority here to have you thrown out right alongside your little girlfriend."

That makes Dean get up in Balthazar's face right back, "What did you just say to me?"

Charlie tries to stop him, grabbing his arm, "Dean, don't! I'll be fine. He'll get you expelled too, okay? I'll just go quietly."

That makes Dean turn on her, "What the hell? How can you possibly say that?"

Charlie hugs his arm tighter, "Dean, it's okay. Don't worry about me. I'm okay. I'll be fine. Everything's gonna be great."

But all Dean can see is the girl in her gardening outfit, the one that was so excited to get a passing grade, just when she was sure she'd be expelled.

Which is all the push Dean needs to turn back to pull out of Charlie's hold, and running to Balthazar.

"Pardon me, chef. One last thing."

Balthazar turns, "And what might that be, Dean Winchester? Another complaint?"

"Actually it's more of a question." Dean starts. "Does the Kendrick's rule still apply to a student if they've already graduated?"

That both gets Balthazar's attention, as well as piques his interest, "Which rule would you be referring to?"

Dean pulls his bandana out of his pocket, "I'm challenging you."

For the first time all day, Balthazar is shocked and speechless.

"If I win the Throwdown, will you rescind your decision to expel Charlie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe mentioned is here:
> 
> https://m.startribune.com/recipes-thomas-keller-s-ratatouille-and-more/15800917/


	21. Training Camp Day 2: Vegetable Throwdown: The Decision

"A Throwdown?" Balthazar replies, still amused. "Now that takes me back."

Behind them, all the students are talking.

"What the hell is that transfer student thinking?"

"Going up against a Kendrick's graduate, and a former number one seat no less!"

"Completely. And Chef Balthazar is a monster that's always on the starting line in the culinary world."

"A Throwdown against a Kendrick's graduate. Can't say I've never heard of it, but you need the consent of both parties to make it a real Throwdown, do you not?"

Then Balthazar shakes his head, "Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood to take on a challenge like that. Do what you like, but Charlie Bradbury's expulsion is--"

"Not so fast." Comes from the door.

Balthazar turns, and of course Chef Robert Singer just has to show up right at this minute.

"Looks like this training camp got a little more interesting."

"Chef Singer." Balthazar practically snorts.

Behind him, Chef Dorothy follows, and soon they're all walking into an office to taste Charlie's confit byaldi, Bobby making no other comments than, "I see."

Dorothy, upon taking one bite, is immediately gushing, "This dish is so well done! How can you not agree? It most definitely deserves a passing grade."

"Shut the hell up, Dorothy." Balthazar snaps, then turns to Bobby. "Chef Singer, this challenge is supposed to be my decision and mine alone."

Bobby doesn't disagree, "Of course, Chef Balthazar. Your parameters for the rest are not the issue here. Nor is the criteria. But this young woman did the best she could with the situation she was put in. Shouldn't that be given some consideration?"

"No it should not." Balthazar says at once. "Not at all."

Dorothy takes that as her cue to butt in, "I say it does."

Bobby agrees, "No way around it. Too many votes against you. It's decided. I'll be the one managing this unofficial Throwdown. Or should I say, this off-site match."

Balthazar doesn't quite understand, "What?"

Bobby goes on, "However, because we can't disrupt the training camp program, you two will have to battle Chef Balthazar once the challenges of the afternoon are finished."

Balthazar doesn't like the sound of that, "Now hold on just a minute. Why do I have to get wrapped up in ths--"

"Because I said so." Bobby says, tone final.

Seeing Bobby's not going to let him out of it, Balthazar concedes, "Fine. I'll go along with this cockamamie idea of yours. Alright, Dean, if you win, I'll go back on Charlie's expulsion."

Balthazar walks past them, shoving the office door open, but not before landing one last zinger.

"However, once you lose, you and Charlie will be promptly sent packing."

Charlie's already panicking, as Bobby agrees, "So it's settled. Well be holding it in the hotel annex tonight. Both of you will need to show me what you're made of."

As Dean and Charlie make the walk back, Dean attempts to stay upbeat,

"Well, we might even be able to turn the whole thing around, won't we? But, first and foremost, let's focus on the afternoon challenge."

Dean turns to look at Charlie for her reply, but it's clear she's pissed.

"Dean, what the hell? Why would you confront a graduate chef like that? I can't believe you! You'd already passed the damn test all on your own."

Her frustration gives way to tears, as she goes on, "Dean, please, just let me take full responsibility."

Then she leans against a wall, collapsing as she breaks out in full on sobs.

And that, Dean just can't let slide, so he crouches down next to her, "Charlie…"

Charlie looks up, hopeful.

"You really think I'm gonna let you fail all by yourself? You'd find a way to screw that up too!"

Immediately, that makes Charlie's tears stop, as she snaps, "Now you're making fun of me?"

Quickly, Dean grabs Charlie's hand, pulling her up, "Come on, Charlie. We can't be late for the afternoon challenge."

But Charlie's not quite out of her despair, "You keep helping me, and now I sucked you into my own problems. I don't think I can ever make that up to you."

Dean says kindly, "You don't have to. I did it because I wanted to. You don't owe me a damn thing, kiddo."

Then Dean starts walking again, "And I thought the reason I challenged him was obvious."

Charlie doesn't move, just follows Dean with her eyes as he keeps talking,

"Charlie, your story doesn't end here."

Charlie doesn't reply, but she won't deny that one statement lifts her heart just a little.

Back in the hotel lobby, Jo and Claire are starting to get worried.

"She wasn't in her room." Jo reports.

Claire hangs up her phone, "Not answering her phone either."

Jo shakes her head, "Not like her at all. Did something happen in class?"

Kevin tells them, "All the other teams should be done with the afternoon challenge by now." But then he realizes, "Oh no…"

"Her name isn't on the list of failed students." Meg says helpfully.

Harry asks, "Why not ask someone who was in the same challenge?"

Jo jumps on it, "That's right! Dean was with her too, wasn't he?", then looks around, "Come to think of it, where is he?"

Ed agrees, "Yeah, haven't seen him either."

Jo thinks it all over, "Let me think...those two issued a Throwdown when they got tangled up in the Cajun Bowl Club."

Claire disagrees, "No, that was Dean."

As that sinks in, they all come to the same conclusion.

"This has bad omen written all over it!"

As Dean, Charlie and Balthazar walk down the stairs, Bobby tells them,

"Since the hotel's annex won't be used at this year's training camp, here, in the basement kitchen…"

Here, Bobby pauses to open the door, and goes on, "You don't have to worry about distractions."

Charlie wound up enough as it is, but then her heart starts pounding when she sees Eldon Styne once again, along with Dorothy Baum, Nakamura Hitoshi, and one other chef she saw at the introductions.

"Why are the graduates here with us too?"

Bobby explains, "They're here as our judges. Unfortunately it looks like Dorothy's opinion has been compromised, so she'll just be a casual observer."

Styne notes, "An unofficial Throwdown, right in the middle of training camp? Not to mention a graduate vs a transfer? What would Cochrane say about this?"

Hitoshi agrees, "He'd kick our asses. And for good reason."

Jenna Nickerson agrees, "If he ever found out, I'd start running and never stop. And blame it all on Balthazar."

At that, Balthazar snaps, "I can hear you all back there!"

Bobby announces, "May I have everyone's attention? We're now going to start the off-site challenge. You'll be using these leftover vegetables to make your dishes for this challenge."

There's a very impressive vegetable spread, considering they're supposed to be leftovers, as Bobby continues,

"You can make whatever you want, but your main ingredient has to be vegetables. You have a total of 2 hours to complete your dish."

Charlie's frozen, I'm the one responsible for all of this. No way in hell am I about to let Dean get expelled because of me! At the very least, I can't let him be the one to carry me.

"There's also one more condition." Bobby says, and that makes Charlie snap to attention.

"Charlie Bradbury, you're the head chef in this challenge."

That shocks both Dean and Charlie, but all they can do is listen as Bobby goes on,

"You'll be deciding the recipe by yourself. Dean, you'll be her sous chef and her support system."

Dean is aghast, but Bobby's already announcing,

"Let the Throwdown begin! Allez cuisine!"

Charlie's still frozen in shock, so Dean decided to handle it for her, walking over to Chef Singer.

"Chef Singer, I'm the one that asked for this Throwdown. So why am I not the one that's--"

Bobby cuts him off, "I put together a challenge that normally never would be allowed to happen. You have to accept the conditions I set for it."

Dean won't disagree, "I know, but--"

"Dean." Bobby stops him. "Let's say Charlie manages to survive because of your cooking. Where's the merit? There wouldn't be anything to show off her talents."

Charlie gasps, knowing he's right, but still terrified.

"Sooner or later, she'll just fail another challenge. She can't keep riding your coattails forever. At Kendricks Culinary Academy, you have to prove your worthiness by your talents alone. You have to prove you deserve to be here, on your own merits."

Bobby pauses, to put a hand on the table, "Tonight, at this cooking station, Charlie, you are the main chef."

Charlie somehow makes her way over to the vegetables, as she hears behind her,

"Chef Singer, I've already decided what I'll be making."

Charlie flinches, as she sees Balthazar hold up a full stalk of kale.

Catching her eye, Balthazar asks, directing it behind him, "If it's okay with you, may I start?"

"Feel free. Go right ahead."

Charlie almost freezes again, but she stops herself. She can't afford to do that again. She looks at the leftover vegetables, trying to figure out what she's going to do, but the panic becomes too much, and she's frozen again anyway.

Dean, meanwhile, is still standing and watching, but Balthazar's not helping,

"Shame. I almost feel bad for you, Dean Winchester."

That gets Dean to look up, "How do you figure that?"

Balthazar says flippantly, "The sky's coming crashing down on your head. Your enrollment lies solely in the hands of a scared little Mary Sue."

Then he goes to sharpen his knife, Charlie watching as she thinks,

_ Chef Balthazar DiCaprio. After graduating from Kendrick's, he went to Germany all on his own to open up a restaurant in Berlin, one of the top contenders for fine dining. _

Balthazar catches her looking again, so Charlie quickly turns away, asking herself,

How can I ever hope to go up against a man like that with MY food?

Charlie looks at her hands, upon realizing they're shaking.

_ I need to calm down. I have to be strong, but I...my mind is completely blank! My whole body won't stop shaking. I can't think of a single thing! _

Seeing this, Dean starts to call out, “Charlie...”

“Actually.” Bobby stops him. “You can’t help her with her recipe either.”

Dean stops, pissed, as he keeps listening, “You’re a sous chef, and only a sous chef. Understood? She’s in charge, not you.”

Dean really wants to give Bobby a piece of his mind, but Bobby reminds him, “You thought Charlie had what it takes to stay, right? If you’re now telling me you changed your mind...”

Bobby pauses, then says, “Then you should leave. Pull out of the challenge.”

Dean doesn’t even need to consider it, “I’m not doing that. First and foremost, I’m a chef. A true chef never runs from the kitchen.”

Charlie, however, can’t appreciate Dean’s words, as she’s seconds away from a full scale panic attack.

It’s happening again. Just like it always does.  _ I’m a complete blank. I can’t do this! I’ve only made it this far because of Dean! I just-- _

“Charlie, put your hands together for me.” Charlie hears from off to her right. But when she doesn’t respond, she hears Dean repeat, “Put them together. Do it!”

Seeing she has no reason not to, she takes both of her shaking hands, somehow managing to put them together.

It happens so fast, the next thing Charlie’s aware of is the sharp shooting pain coming from her hands as Dean smacks them together, hard.

In fact, it’s shocking enough to where the rest of the kitchen is confused alongside Charlie.

But Charlie’s more focused on her hands than anything else, “That hurt.”

Dean explains, looking right at her, “Little trick my dad taught me. It’s a trick to get me out of my head. Only problem is you can’t do it alone.”

Charlie lets that sink in for a moment, then looks at her hands again.

_ It definitely hurts, but...wow, I’m not shaking anymore. _

“First things first, you need to calm down. Then just focus on what dish you want to make.”

Charlie has to remind Dean, “But Chef Balthazar is making Scottish cuisine. He’s a well oiled machine. If I don’t make something to compete with it, you’re going to be expelled too!”

“So it’s just like my dad said.”

Charlie looks up, “What?"

“Cooking is about taking everything in your heart and soul, and serving it to a customer. So for the time being, just forget what the other person is making.”

Charlie knows he’s right, “But my cooking isn’t--”

“That stromboli I ate out in the gardens? It was fantastic. Don’t overthink it. What food do you want to eat? That’s the key.”

Charlie repeats it, “What food do I want to eat?”

Suddenly, she’s struck with a memory of her mom cooking in the kitchen, and inviting her to come help as the food cooks on the stove, watching every move her mom makes.

In an instant, she’s back at her station, turning the stove on.

“Now this is interesting.” Balthazar notes from behind. “She’s not even cooking yet. She’s not quite there, is she?”

Even if he can’t help her, Dean can still partake in smack talk. “How about you wait until after you taste her dish before badmouthing her?”

“Dean!” Charlie says suddenly, much more confident than she was a moment ago. 

“I’m ready. I know what I want to cook.”


	22. Training Camp Day 2: Vegetable Throwdown: Hearty Vegetable Stew

“He challenged a graduate to a Throwdown?!” Jo screeches.

Harry nods, “Yep. That’s exactly what a guy in the same challenge said.”

“But how?” Jo still doesn’t understand. “Why would Dean do that?”

Harry continues, “Looks like Charlie was going to be expelled, so Dean defended her honor.”

That sets Jo off all over again, “They were going to expel Charlie?! Oh no. I can’t handle this.”

Claire tries to be comforting, “Jo, just calm down. It’s all going to be fine.”

“And that’s why I want to make this dish.” Charlie concludes, hoping Dean agrees.

Dean thinks on it, then smiles. “Very clever.”

That surprises Charlie, “Really? You like it? Oh, that’s awesome!” But then she remembers, “But the ingredients. There’s going to be a shit ton of prep work, and we can’t afford to waste any time. How are we supposed to pull it off?”

Dean laughs, “Hey, come on! Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Then Dean pulls out his iconic bandana.

“I’m the sous chef at the Winchester Mystery Truck!” Dean announces proudly. But then, he slightly backpedals, “Well, actually, it’s just my me and my dad.”

Charlie almost wants to worry, but instead, she just laughs.

Dean lets her, while also encouraging her, “I’ll back you up with every skill in my arsenal! For one day, and one only, The Celeste Bradbury bistro is open!”

Then he finally ties on his bandana.

“Alright, Charlie. You ready for this?”

Charlie clenches her hands into fists, more confident, “Yes I am!”

Then she immediately starts chopping, “I’ll work on the bell peppers. Dean, you work on the rest of the ingredients.”

Dean springs into action, “Understood!”

As Charlie works on the bell peppers, she thinks,

_ If I keep thinking about how to beat Chef Balthazar, I’m just going to get more nervous! _

As she slides her cubed eggplant into the oven, she thinks,

_ My cooking is the only thing that matters right now. Because I’m the head chef, damnit! _

But then, she panics, realizing her first mistake, _ Damnit! I should’ve done the herb paste first thing! Now the whole order’s going to be off! _

But of course, wonder boy Dean sets the aforementioned paste in front of her, “Here’s the paste. I pulverised them all in the food processor.”

Charlie’s stunned, but Dean just keeps talking, “Should I do the potato and onions next, or the tomato paste and tomatoes?”

Charlie stammers, “Uh the potato and onions, if you’re sure. That would be good.”

Dean turns to do just that, “Coming right up.”

As they work, Charlie asks,

“Hey, Dean? How’s the dried zucchini coming along?”

Dean replies, not looking up, “Done. Just need to add the herb paste. I’ll be done in about 15 seconds.”

Charlie sighs in relief, “Thank you!”, then turns back to her station.

_ So amazing. He has the prep work done exactly when I need it. _

Dean turns to her then, showing her his cooked zucchini, “This what we’re looking for?”

Charlie checks, then nods, “Yes!” _ He may be my only supporter, but now I’m finishing so much faster! I can’t believe how in sync we are! _

Ava’s noticed too, “Are you all seeing this?”

Styne replies, “He’s anticipating her next step, so he’s always sure they’re on the same page.”

Hitoshi chimes in, “And he’s only focusing on what’s actually needed. He’s not getting in Charlie’s way, he’s being incredibly sensitive.”

Which has him curious, “Who is this kid again?”, picking up Dean’s student record. “Dean Winchester?”, then it clicks, “Right, the only transfer student this year.”

Styne looks over his shoulder, “He works at a food truck. Looks like his experience comes from working on the job.”

Hitoshi doesn’t completely agree, “There’s no way he’d be able to move like this just from working in the family business. However you look at it, his skills are beyond what most students learn at Kendrick’s.”

Balthazar, who still hasn’t moved from his seat, just watches in silence.

Then Bobby announces, “Alright, prepare your dishes!”

Charlie and Dean start smacking down plates, as Charlie tells him, “We need to start plating, Dean.”

Dean nods, “Got it.”

When the timer finally goes off, both sides have their dish cooked and plated.

Bobby announces, “Now let’s begin the judging. We’ll start with Balthazar. Present your dish to the judges.”

_ The cooking from a top graduate from Kendrick’s Culinary Academy, it’s guaranteed to be something incredible! _

The judges agree.

Styne wastes no time speaking up, “I’ve been looking forward to this!”

Hitoshi agrees, “Indeed.”

But once they see it, they’re all stunned, especially Charlie.

“A vegetable stew! This is definitely an unexpected surprise, coming from you, Balthazar.” Styne is quick to say.

Hitoshi tells the rest, “It’s a local dish from the Cupar in Fife region. A bunch of different vegetables, including kale and turnips, cooked in vegetable stock, then cooked in the oven. Similar to stews in many other cultures.”

“It’s a local staple, most often prepared in many American households.” Jenna finishes. 

Dorothy adds unhelpfully, “A bit of a letdown, don’t you think? Balthazar typically only makes food that’s incredibly pretentious.”

“And that’s why you bloody don’t get one!” Balthazar snaps at her. “Share with Hitoshi.”

Styne picks up a spoon first, “Well, then.”, and lifts a serving to his mouth.

Already, before he’s even taken a bite, he exclaims, “Oh wow. The smell from the vegetables and herbs alone is enough to make anyone hungry!”

Jenna takes the first bite, and immediately, she’s overwhelmed.

Styne agrees, “It’s incredible!”

Hitoshi maintains his composure, “Um, this stock. It’s not normally what you’d use in a vegetable stew. It’s a stock made with seaweed and chickpeas.”

Styne picks it up, “He took the onions, carrots, celery and turnips and cooked it in his homemade stock to give it that richness! And then he threw in the leeks and kale and cooked it for almost the full hour!”

Jenna finally speaks, “The broth really lingers on the tongue, and then it all just disappears, letting the rich flavors spread throughout your whole mouth. It’s so light.”

Bobby takes a turn, “I think the most impressive thing about this is the type of turnips he used in it: the Purple White Top Globe. It’s a timeless heirloom variety, and beloved by turnip farmers everywhere, because they’re known for being sweet and tender when cooked. They also blush beautifully at the top from pink to purple right at the top, giving them their name. And was cooked in his homemade stock to complement the turnips, as well as the rest of the vegetables, nicely. The end result? A super delicate sweetness that only elevates all the other flavors. It’s like he snapped his fingers and just made it happen. As soon as Balthazar graduated from Kendrick’s, he went to Germany, alone, and after honing his skills, he opened his own restaurant in Berlin. While Berlin tends to focus more on starchy dishes, Balthazar managed to cast vegetables in a new light. He paved the way, and really rattled gourmands all over the world. Eventually, Balthazar had the respect from connoisseurs from all over Germany. They called him the King of Vegetables."

Dorothy can’t deny, _ I can’t stand him, but this is really delicious. _

Styne agrees, _ He transformed an everyday staple dish with his sharpened skills. _

Hotoshi’s definitely impressed, _ This could be served in any fine dining restaurant. _

_ The stock just makes the whole thing melt in your mouth, _ Bobby thinks as he takes another bite. _ And the sweetness of the turnips cooked in it, it embraces the palate, and your whole body. It’s like I’m possessed by the flavors, and freed all at the same time! _

As they all keep gushing, Charlie’s nerves are definitely rattled.

With all that to follow up, how could they not be?

Croelwy takes this as a moment to gloat, “Well, Jenna? Does it live up to your high standards?”

Jenna sighs in resignation, “If I could just forget it was you that made it, it would be perfect.”

Balthazar fakes pouts, “Aw, I’m sorry.”

Bobby notes, “I have to say, Balthazar, that was unexpected. Here I was thinking we’d be treated to a specialty of yours in Berlin.”

Balthazar waves it off, “Now where’s the fun in being that cruel? I’m battling against students. You really think just being in the same kitchen as me isn’t scary enough for those two dimwits?”

Bobby thinks, _ He opened as restaurant in one of the best districts in Berlin, a perfect battleground for his cooking _ , _ and he refused to let anyone get in his way. He has so much pride, he’d never put himself in a position to lose against students. _

But then Bobby admits, _ But if anyone’s up for the challenge… _, then calls,

“Charlie. Dean. It’s your turn.”

Dean acknowledges, “Yes sir.”

Charlie says nervously, “Thank you.” _ This is it. It’s our turn to have our food judged. _

As Dean helps her carry a plate, he asks her, “You ready, Charlie?”

But when he sees she’s not moving, he prompts, “Charlie?”

Charlie’s still thinking, _ I made this using all the skills in my arsenal. To offer it up for someone to judge, it’s so nerve wracking! What are they going to say? Are they even going to like it? What if they hate it, even with all of Dean’s help? _

But of course, Dean’s the one to bring her back to reality, patting her backside. “It’s going to be okay.”

Charlie looks at Dean for a moment, then he tells her, “Go.”

And that finally gets Charlie’s resolve back where it belongs, as she carries her dish to the judge’s table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar's dish can be found here:
> 
> https://neilshealthymeals.com/scottish-vegetable-stew/


	23. Training Camp Day 2: Vegetable Throwdown: Italian Style Ratatouille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character change: instead of Crowley, now Charlie is going up against Balthazar.
> 
> Also, now Ava Wilson is Jenna Nickerson.

Once Charlie sets it down, the judges are all in awe.

“Wow.”

“Look at it.”

But it’s Dorothy who’s the first to recognize it, “Ratatouille!”

Charlie takes that as her cue to describe her dish. “I have made you all an Italian style ratatouille.”

Hitoshi is the first to reply, “How interesting. You did an Italian spin on a French dish.”

Ava quickly catches on, “I just remembered. The challenge in Balthazar’s class was a confit byaldi, which is a close relative to ratatouille, is it not?”

Balthazar’s not impressed, “Would you look at that. You copied my confit byaldi. Why would you hang yourself on this particular dish?”

That makes Charlie panic, already stammering excuses, “No, no! I wasn’t trying to copy it at all! I just wanted to show them my own take on confit byaldi! That’s all I was doing, I swear!”

Styne wastes no time, “Well then, let’s see what this little princess made for us.”

Just like before, Charlie watches every agonizing second as Styne picks up a spoon to take a serving, and the rest follow suit, lifting their bites to their mouths.

In her mind’s eye, all she can see is all the close calls or failing grades, the jeering looks.

_ “Why is she still here?” _

_ “She’s giving Kendrick’s a bad name!” _

_ “She’s always dead last!” _

_ “Go home, Charlie Sue!” _

_ “You don’t have what it takes!” _

_ “Charlie Bradbury, you have been expelled.” _

_ “Dean Winchester, if you lose, both you and Charlie will be sent home.” _

Thankfully, she doesn;t have long to wait before all the judges are simultaneously responding.

Styne, “It’s delicious!”

Hitoshi, “It is indeed.”

Jenna, “Incredible!”

Dorothy, who’s vote doesn’t count anyway, can’t help but hum her praises.

Charlie’s so stunned, she almost misses Hitoshi’s description of her own dish,

“Eggplant, potatoes, tomatoes, zucchini, red peppers were all cooked in the skillet to create this dish, all made to bring out the best in each individual vegetable.”

Hitoshi looks right at her as he finishes, “You did well pulling so much of that off given your time limit.”

Styne’s the first to point out, “You used two different leaves in the herb paste! One’s basil, and the other oregano, both cooked with garlic and red pepper flakes to give it a nice kick. Wonderful. Having us eat this ratatouille with basil and oregano is a very impressive move.”

Dorothy takes a turn, not caring if she has a vote or not, “Yum! The combination of red bell peppers and tomatoes, mingled with that herb paste, it’s just refreshing!”

Jenna agrees, “The acidity of the tomato also pairs well with the basil and oregano.”

Styne picks it back up, “This Italian style ratatouille combined with the herb paste lets us enjoy so many different flavors, all showcased perfectly. So enticing, isn’t it?”

Hitoshi nods, “Indeed. These colorful vegetables are attractive to the eye and to one’s appetite as well. Very well made, I can admit.”

Now Bobby speaks up, “Charlie, you used Brandywine tomatoes, didn’t you?”

Charlie forgets to be nervous, admitting excitedly, “Yes, I did! Back in my hometown, we’d grow our own tomatoes and sell them at the farmer’s market, taking extra care with our Brandywines because they’re our bestseller. I used to help my mom cook in the kitchen every day. She showed me how to cook and grow my own ingredients. I loved cooking with her so much. You have to make sure they have full sun exposure, are spaced separately, and the soil has to be rich in nutrients and watered regularly. I thought it would be a nice change to use a tomato that meant something to me, to elevate my ratatouille.”

Bobby nods, “Tomatoes have the compound glutamine, which is a big part of their natural flavor. And Brandywine tomatoes in particular have it in spades. Balthazar’s confit byaldi lets you taste the incredible flavors of cooked vegetables. But this ratatouille has a special, amazing flavor to it that comes from an ingredient that’s not just personal to you, but one you know inside and out. While they’re both technically the same dish, whether it’s called confit byaldi or ratatouille, we have fresh flavors vs well bodied natural flavors. Very different approaches.”

Charlie wants to collapse in happiness,  _ I have to be dreaming. I’ve failed so many times, destroyed my self confidence, and have been utterly pathetic in classes, but all these people I’ve been looking up to for so long, they really like my food! _

Charlie covers her mouth, but then looks over at Dean, laughing.

Dean laughs with her, and it’s a sweet moment, for the time being while they still deliberate.

Then, Bobby says, “Alright, let’s proceed to judge both dishes. All judges will place their token.” Bobby holds one up, “In front of the dish they vote for. For Balthazar, or Charlie. Place your votes for whoever succeeded more.”

Jenna holds her token up, “I’ll go first.”

As Jenna makes her way to the table, Charlie prays,  _ All this time, I’ve been so scared of getting expelled, I’ve been chasing my own tail! _

As the vote is cast, Charlie thinks,  _ But now, I know I want to stay, I want to succeed. For the first time, I have faith in my own cooking. _

Another vote is cast.

_ Please. I’m begging you. It can’t be over yet.  _

Charlie can’t help but flash back to when she first met Dean, so bright and full of optimism that everything would be okay. When she met him again in the Cuthbert Sinclair dormitory. Their first challenge just yesterday.

_ I want to stay at Kendrick’s!  _

Then Charlie remembers the Cajun Bowl throwdown, remembers Dean  _ winning _ the Cajun Bowl Throwdown, thanking her lucky stars whenever she’d been paired with Dean.

_ There’s so much more cooking left I want to do with all my friends! With Dean! So please, don’t expel me yet! _

And finally, the last vote.

Her last thought is of that last day in the gardens, before they were all sent here, and she has to cry, at the thought of how much she wants to hold onto it for as long as she can.

But she knows she can’t put it off any longer, so she slowly opens her eyes, ready to face the deliberation.

But the second she sees the results, her eyes go wide open, to make sure it’s not a mistake.

It’s not. Not a single vote was cast for her dish, all three of them set in front of Balthazar. They’d all voted against her in a landslide.

And Balthazar definitely notices, rubbing it in, “Well well well. All that time and effort for nothing.”

Bobby explains kindly, “There’s a clear difference in skills. Balthazar scored a very substantial victory.”

Charlie thinks defeatedly,  _ I...I failed. _

Dean sighs, hating to have to admit it, “God, Charlie, I’m so sorry.” Dean rubs a hand over his face. “I didn’t help much, either.”

Then Dean takes off his bandana, smiling, “But don’t go thinking this is the end! You really are a kickass chef. Believe me when I say that dish was fantastic.”

But all that does is bring on the waterworks,  _ Oh, Dean, you did nothing wrong. And now, because of me, Dean got expelled too. I’m so sorry. _

As Charlie continues to stand there crying, Balthazar refuses to just keep his mouth shut, “Hey, no reason to feel so down. This was bound to happen to you anyway.”

Then he turns to leave, “Alright, I have an early day tomorrow, so if it’s alright with you, I’m heading to bed. Nice challenge and all.”

But just before he reaches the door, he hears a clink. And not just any clink. The unmistakable clink of someone casting a vote.

Charlie gasps, not sure what to think as she sees Chef Bobby put his own vote onto Charlie’s side.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Robert?” Balthazar demands. “The challenge is finished.”

“Not yet it’s not. I want to have my own say in this battle. So I’m casting my own vote.”

Charlie’s still speechless, and Balthazar wastes no time protesting, “Now you’re getting involved? What else is there to say? You aren’t even a judge! They made their choice, and it’s over.”

Bobby holds up another token, “You don’t get it, do you?”, then tosses it to Balthazar, who quickly catches it.

“Whatever it is you’re asking yourself, it’s all right there in Charlie’s dish.”

Balthazar looks at the coin, not too sure what to make of it.

Then Bobby quickly shocks him with what he says next,

“Balthazar...you’re in limbo, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's recipe is here:
> 
> https://wholeandheavenlyoven.com/2013/10/14/italian-style-ratatouille/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
